


Perfect Imperfection | Larry Valentine's Day One Shot

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: To nie tak, że Harry nie lubi Walentynek, on po prostu za nimi nie przepada. Wszędobylskie serduszka doprowadzają go do szału, a ciągłe pytania przyjaciół sprawiają, że ma ochotę wyjechać na bezludną wyspę. I jest bardzo blisko podjęcia tego kroku gdy przez swoją ciekawość i zrządzenie losu sprawy odrobinę się komplikują. Tak, pojawia się Louis i wcale nie robi dobrego drugiego wrażenia. Pierwsze było w porządku.Luźny i lekki one shot z okazji czternastego lutego. Inspirowany przez zbyt długie rozmowy na tt i maratony seriali, które pożerają czas.Ostrzegam! Żeby później nie było, ale nie powiem przed czym.





	Perfect Imperfection | Larry Valentine's Day One Shot

**Ostrzegam!**

_Słów: 31.000_

 

1.

To nie tak, że Harry nie lubił Walentynek, bo lubił, ale na swój pokręcony sposób, którego nikt nie rozumiał. Czasami miał wrażenie, że on sam też tego nie rozumie, ale dalej parł w zaparte, gdy tylko ktoś spytał go o opinię na temat tego „święta”. Odpowiadał wymijająco, że jest to komercyjna nagonka na głupich ludzi i że uczucie do kogoś powinno pokazywać się codziennie, a nie tylko raz w roku. Ludzie wtedy kiwali głowami przyznając mu rację, ale i tak od połowy stycznia – niekiedy nawet już przed świętami, przed cholernymi świętami – zachodzili w głowę, co kupić drugiej połówce, jak ją zaskoczyć, gdzie zabrać. Harry prychał wtedy pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podobnie do _hipokryci_ , ale z szerokim uśmiechem doradzał i pomagał. Był czymś w rodzaju specjalisty od romantycznych działań, co wykorzystywały osoby z jego otoczenia. Cieszył się tym, bo naprawdę lubił pomagać ludziom, ale kiedy tylko zbliżał się czternasty lutego miał ochotę zniknąć ze świata, bo jego telefon nieprzerwanie wibrował od nowych wiadomości i połączeń. Dobrze, że nałogowo wręcz zapominał włączać dźwięku, bo inaczej zapewne skończyłby w wariatkowie. Chociaż pewnie i tak tam skończy.

Takie myśli nie opuszczały go ani na chwilę, gdy pod koniec stycznia starał się przedostać przez zatłoczone ulice Londynu. Był po kilku godzinach wykładów, na które w przeciwieństwie do innych studentów chodził sumiennie, chociaż coraz częściej rozważał przyjęcie bardziej olewczego zachowania. Nie, dlatego, że nie lubił swoich studiów – on je uwielbiał – raczej z powodu swojego zbyt miękkiego serca. Miał wrażenie, nie, był pewny, że ludzie z jego roku rozmawiali z nim tylko i wyłącznie z powodu jego notatek, które udostępniał chętnie i bez żadnych problemów. A były to naprawdę dobre notatki, co potwierdzali studenci ze starszych roczników, którym powinęła się łapa i musieli zaliczać jakiś przedmiot jeszcze raz. Problem polegał na tym, że jak ma się miękkie serce, tak jak Harry, to trzeba mieć twardy tyłek. I dziś się o tym przekonał, kiedy to cała grupa naskoczyła na niego za nieopublikowanie materiałów na forum roku, przez co zostali zaskoczeni przez wejściówkę, którą postanowił sprezentować profesor tuż przed sesją. To nic, że egzamin miał się odbyć w piątek, a była środa, winą za swoje nieprzygotowania a co za tym idzie niepowodzenie, obarczyli Harry’ego. Oczywiście.

W każdym razie Harry był zły i zmęczony. I głodny, bo w tym całym szale zapomniał zjeść przygotowanego w domu posiłku. Pudełeczko z sałatką z kurczakiem nęciło go, ale nie miał możliwości wyciągnąć go, bo się śpieszył. Miał dokładnie piętnaście minut i wiedział, czuł to w kościach, że nie zdąży. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ale to naprawdę nie była jego wina, profesor prowadzący ostatnie wykłady koniecznie chciał z nim przedyskutować jeden temat, który wypłynął na zajęciach, a który Harry nieopatrznie podłapał i rozwinął. Miał za swoje, powinien nauczyć się przez te wszystkie lata, żeby nie pokazywać więcej wiedzy niż jest to absolutnie wymagane. Teraz pędził na złamanie karku, byleby tylko zdążyć, choć zazwyczaj po prostu spacerował spokojnie.

Wpadł do budynku w biegu mijając ochroniarza i w ostatnim momencie przecisnął się przez drzwi zamykającej się już windy. Spojrzał na zegarek nerwowo i kilkukrotnie wcisnął guzik piętra, na które musiał się dostać dosłownie w pół minuty. Niestety musiał pogodzić się z porażką, gdy winda jak na złość zatrzymywała się po kolei na wszystkich poziomach od dwudziestego do dwudziestego piątego, przez co na dwudziesty ósmy dotarł dwie minuty po czasie. Był spóźniony. Spóźniony na rozmowę o pracę, która mogła pomóc mu spełnić marzenia. Zmiął przekleństwo cisnące się na usta, kiedy sekretarka przypominająca ropuchę odprawiła go z kwitkiem. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry dzień.

2.

Harry naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko Walentynkom. Po prostu nie potrafił się nimi cieszyć. Nie, kiedy miłość i czułość unosiły się w powietrzu osiadając na wszystkim grubą, lepką warstwą, podobną do miodu, a on miał ochotę rzygać tęczą i wyć do księżyca. W tym samym czasie. Co było fizycznie nie możliwe, ale kto mu bronił próbować? Jego Walentynowa rutyna wyglądała, co roku tak samo, bo, od kiedy pamiętał, a pamięć miał naprawdę dobrą, nie zdarzyło się, żeby miał, z kim spędzić ten dzień. Nie licząc siostry, mamy i ojczyma, ale o ile na Gem mógł liczyć jeszcze jakiś czas temu, bo, od kiedy poznała swojego chłopaka stała się kolejnym przykładem podążającej za komercją głupiej gąski, tak rodzice od niepamiętnych czasów znikali w ten dzień by – jak to mówili – nacieszyć się sobą. Okropność, wolał sobie tego nie wyobrażać. W każdym razie zostawał sam, bez planów czy partnera, bo dziwnym trafem wszystkie jego dotychczasowe związki – z których może trzy przekroczyły magiczną granicę trzech miesięcy – zaczynały się już po tym dniu, albo kończyły niewiele wcześniej. Nauczył się, więc nie robić planów i naprawdę rozważał wyjazd gdzieś daleko zanim serduszkowce szaleństwo się zacznie.

Chęć ucieczki rosła wprost proporcjonalnie do upierdliwości jego przyjaciół, którzy nawet w piątkowy wieczór przy piwie nie potrafili mówić o niczym innym jak o prezentach, podarkach i innych gównach, cały czas starając się wciągnąć go do rozmowy. I jak bardzo kochał Liama i Niall’a tak bardzo miał ochotę rozwalić ich głowy o stolik. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego nigdy, wolał rozdawać kwiatki zamiast ciosów, ale mimo wszystko, ile można?

\- Harry a jakie ty masz plany na czternastego? – Spytał Irlandczyk w końcu kończąc rozważania nad wyższością lilii od róż. Był remis, oba kwiaty miały tyle samo wad, co zalet.

\- Wstać z łóżka, przeżyć dzień, iść spać. – To była jego standardowa odpowiedź na pytanie jak zamierza spędzić dzień. Bo to był do cholery zwykły dzień, niczym nieróżniący się od pozostałych.

\- No weź stary, zawsze tak mówisz. – Liam również postanowił dorzucić swoje dwa grosze.

\- To sama prawda. – Wzruszył ramionami Harry doskonale wiedząc jak potoczy się ta rozmowa. Co roku było tak samo, a znali się ponad osiem lat, więc Styles znał jej przebieg na pamięć. Zazwyczaj pozwalał tej dwójce na próby przekonywania go, ale był zmęczony po egzaminach, których napisał dzisiaj trzy. Nie, dlatego, że musiał. Był po prostu ambitną ofiarą życiową, która oprócz sporadycznego spotykania się ze starszymi kolegami nie miała nic do roboty poza nauką. Dorywcze prace i staż pomijał milczeniem, bo i tak nie spędzał tam tak dużo czasu. W każdym razie, tym razem nie miał ochoty na przechodzenie przez to od początku do końca. – Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Dziękuję, ale nie. To, kto chce kolejne piwo?

\- H co to było? – Spytał Niall zdezorientowany.

\- Odpowiedzi na wasze pytania i propozycje. Chłopaki kocham was, naprawdę was kocham, ale co roku to wygląda tak samo. Nie marnujmy, więc czasu i napijmy się jeszcze. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Tydzień. Cokolwiek. – Z tymi słowami zostawił zaskoczonych przyjaciół przy stoliku i udał się do baru starając się potrącić jak najmniej osób, co jak zwykle mu nie wyszło, bo jego koordynacja ruchowa postanowiła pojechać na wakacje. Szkoda tylko, że nie wzięła go ze sobą.

Odczekał swoje przy barze, bo barman był bardziej zajęty podrywaniem dość ponętnej brunetki niż pracą, za którą mu płacili, ale Harry nie mógł go winić, bo dziewczyna była naprawdę śliczna. I chyba całkiem inteligentna sądząc po jej reakcji. Styles musiał zagryźć usta, gdy mocno pomarańczowa zawartość szklanki kobiety wylądowała na białej koszuli kelnera tworząc z niej pseudo artystyczne dzieło sztuki. Zamówił piwa u chichoczącej koleżanki chłopaka, który z niezadowoloną miną zniknął na zapleczu i dziękując naturze za swoje duże dłonie ruszył w drogę powrotną do stolika. Nawet udało mu się nikogo nie oblać. Padł na krzesło i wypił duszkiem pół kufla zanim zdecydował się spojrzeć na przyjaciół. Oho, znał te miny. Zaraz miało się zacząć przesłuchanie albo pogadanka, a on naprawdę nie miał gdzie uciec.

\- Słuchaj Harry, bo tak właśnie rozmawialiśmy z Niall’em i doszliśmy do wniosku, że chyba powinieneś troszeczkę obniżyć standardy, jeśli nie chcesz być całe życie sam. – Cóż Liam może był najmilszą i najbardziej opiekuńczą osobą na świecie, przez co często porównywano go do kwoki, ale nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę. Zapewne gdyby ktokolwiek inny zasugerował, że Styles może zostać samotny do końca życia przez za wysokie standardy, dostałby edukacyjnego strzała w pysk na ogarnięcie się. Ale to był Payne, o szczenięcych oczach i wyglądzie przytulaśnego miśka, wiec brunet po prostu otworzył szerzej oczy krztusząc się piwem.

\- Że co kurwa? Jakie niby standardy? – Zdołał wyksztusić, gdy wrócił mu oddech, za co powinien podziękować przechodzącemu koło ich stolika, zbieraczowi szklanek, bo jego tak zwani przyjaciele nie kwapili się do pomocy. Zapamięta to sobie.

\- No wiesz. – Liam wykonał dziwny ruch rękami, który absolutnie nie mówił nic Harry’emu, za to przyciągnął uwagę ludzi ze stolika obok. Może, dlatego, że chłopak wyglądał jakby dostał jakiegoś napadu?

\- Właśnie nie wiem, więc z łaski swojej moglibyście wytłumaczyć.

\- Mamy wrażenie, że gonisz za jakimś niedoścignionym ideałem. I odrzucasz wszystkich potencjalnych partnerów, bo do niego nie pasują. – Głos Niall’a był tylko z pozoru spokojny, bo słychać w nim było troskę. Harry przyjrzał się ich twarzą i zauważył, że naprawdę się martwili, co rozczuliło go w pewnym stopniu. Z drugiej strony to, co mówili nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Nie szukam ideału. – Był pewny swoich słów. Nie szukał ideału, bo ideały nie istnieją. Na boga on w ogóle nie szukał. Wszystkie jego związki, czy też randki, czy nawet jednonocne przygody, z których nie był dumy, same się pojawiały. Nigdy nie musiał specjalnie się starać, oni po prostu pojawiali się, obok kiedy potrzebował. I za Chiny ludowe nie potrafił dojść, dlaczego. I co w nim widzieli.

\- Pierdolenie. Skoro nie szukasz ideału to, co ci nie pasowało w Nathanie? – Spytał Liam, a Harry mógł posłać mu spojrzenie mówiące jedynie jak bardzo nienawidzi go za wyciąganie na wierzch najświeższego związku, z tych dłuższych, który zakończył się wcale nie tak dawno. I na pewno nie z jego winy.

\- Serio Payne? Co mi nie pasowało w Nathanie? Serio? – Naprawdę nie chciał do tego wracać, bo za każdym razem pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zorientował się wcześniej, że jego chłopak przez dziewięć miesięcy robił go w konia.

\- Zły przykład, ale Cody? On był całkiem fajny, prawda Niall? – Irlandczyk ochoczo pokiwał głową. – Co z nim było nie tak?

\- Był pasywem – odpowiedział prosto Harry. Znali się na tyle długo, że rozmowy na temat preferencji seksualnych były dla nich czymś zupełnie normalnym. – Pasywnym, pasywem. Kłodą. Rozgwiazdą. Zwał jak zwał. To po prostu nie grało.

\- Okey, racja. Nie lubimy rozgwiazd. – Liam upił kilka łyków swojego piwa, zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w tłum. Harry prawie mógł zobaczyć jak koła zębate obracają się jego głowie. Może nie powinien pić kolejnego procentowego napoju? – Przemilczmy Taylor i Camille. A o Nicku nie wspominam, bo gościa nawet lubię, ale zdecydowanie wolę się z nim spotykać na zasadzie kumple od czasu do czasu niż mieć go przyklejonego do ciebie bez przerwy. – Kolejny łyk piwa i tym razem Styles widział parę unoszącą się znad krótko ściętych włosów. Zdecydowanie po tym kuflu idzie do domu. – Kogo szukasz?

\- Co? – To nie tak, że nie zrozumiał pytania, po prostu był zaskoczony, bo sam nie znał odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, kogo szuka, ale wiedział, że zorientuje się od razu jak go pozna. Nie miał swojego typu, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby określania siebie i swojej seksualności. Był, jaki był i ktoś powinien zaakceptować go ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami. Sam z odpowiednią osobą miał zamiar postąpić tak samo. O ile kiedykolwiek znajdzie takiego kogoś. Chciał czegoś niebanalnego, nieidealnego, ekscytującego. Chciał… - Szukam nieidealnego ideału. – Odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, który powiększył się, gdy dwie głowy zderzyły się ze stolikiem.

\- Z tobą nic nie może być proste, prawda Styles?

Poniedziałek nie zapowiadał się szczególnie interesująco dla Harry’ego. Tylko uczelnia i dwa egzaminy, staż, który na szczęście dla jego portfela był płatny, i powrót do domu. Rutyna, ale lubił to, bo nie musiał za dużo myśleć i mógł spokojnie działać na autopilocie. Szczególnie po weekendzie spędzonym na zmianę nad książkami i opieką nad bliźniakami sąsiadów. Nie wińce go, uwielbiał dzieci, szczególnie te, które nie wymagały ciągłego pilnowania, bo umiały zorganizować sobie czas samemu. Dzięki temu on sam mógł powtarzać materiały na egzaminy, a przy okazji zarabiał trochę grosza. Podwójny zysk, który niestety zaowocował bólem głowy w poniedziałkowy poranek, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go od pójścia na uczelnie. Miał zamiar zaliczyć sesję w zerowych terminach, nie dlatego, że potrzebował wolnego, ale dlatego że chciał się sprawdzić. Udowodnić samemu sobie, że może to zrobić na przedostatnim semestrze. I jakiś tam ból głowy mu nie przeszkodzi. Skoro mógł wstać z łóżka, to może to zrobić.

Szedł przed siebie, krokiem zgrywającym się z muzyką, która grała w słuchawkach i wdychał chłodne powietrze starając się samą siłą woli zlikwidować pulsowanie w skroniach. Zahaczył o kawiarnie, bo był pewny, że bez kofeiny się nie obejdzie – chociaż w mieszkaniu zdążył wypić już jedną cholernie mocną kawę – i impulsywnie dokupił kilka apetycznych bułeczek z serem. Dlatego nie powinien wchodzić głodny do sklepów, zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Wzdrygnął się przez różnicę temperatur będąc ponownie na ulicy i wciskając bardziej słuchawki w uszy stwierdził, że powinien się pośpieszyć. Co prawda do egzaminu miał jeszcze godzinę, ale wolał być przed czasem i na spokojnie zająć swoje miejsce niż biec na złamanie karku żeby się nie spóźnić, do czego ostatnio miał tendencję.

Londyn o tej porze był zatłoczony, co Harry wykorzystywał obserwując ludzi i starając się przypisać ich do jakiejś grupy, bądź wychwycić jakieś interesujące, wyróżniające ich szczegóły. Ot takie hobby. Umiejętność czytania ludzi była naprawdę przydatna w wielu aspektach życia i o ile w sferze profesjonalnej nie miał najmniejszego problemu z dopasowanie odpowiedniej etykietki – nienawidził tego określenia, bo ludzie to nie towary – do osoby, tak w sferze prywatnej często dawał się podejść, oszukać. Był po prostu zbyt dobry i miły, przez co później dostawał w twarz swoją głupotą. Nie chciał się zmieniać, nie chciał patrzyć na nowo poznanych ludzi tak jak robił to w pracy. Po prostu nie. A potem pojawiał się taki Nathan i wszystkie postanowienia brały w łeb i miał ochotę zacząć zachowywać się jak zimny dupek o zimnym sercu. Na szczęście ten etap nie trwał długo i wracał do swojego zbyt miłego i zbyt ufnego zachowania. Tak było mu lepiej. Nie pozwoli, żeby jakiś zdradziecki dupek zmienił go w kogoś, kim nie chciał się stać. Praca to jedno, a życie to drugie. Nadużywał słowa dupek, ale nic innego nie pasowało tak bardzo do jego byłego. Bo był on dupkiem. I kropka. Wgryzł się w miękką bułeczkę starając się nie myśleć o tym, że tak naprawdę nie miał pracy tylko staż. To był szczegół, który w najbliższym czasie zmieni. Na pewno.

Zbliżając się do swojej uczelni zauważył dziwne poruszenie przy wylocie jednej ze ślepych uliczek. Ludzie zebrali się wokół czegoś i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ciekawość zwyciężyła. Był na tyle blisko swojego wydziału, że mógł pozwolić sobie na zatrzymanie się i zorientowanie w sytuacji. I tak szybko jak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co spowodowało takie zainteresowanie gawiedzi, ostatni kęs bułki utknął mu w gardle. Owszem wiedział, że obojętność w ludziach zaszczepiła się aż do kości, ale nigdy nie sądził, że doświadczy tego w taki sposób. Przepchnął się przez dywagujący tłumek czując nieprzyjemne spojrzenia i ignorując komentarze w podobnym tonie. Pieprzeni hipokryci, którzy zamiast pomóc stali nie robiąc nic. A potem będą publikować w mediach społecznościowych filmiki z eksperymentów socjalnych wykrzykując, że oni by zareagowali. Gówno prawda.

Upadł na kolana przy, jak mu się wydawało, nieprzytomnym młodym mężczyźnie zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że jego spodnie przesiąkają śniegiem i solą wciąż zalegającymi na chodnikach. To były tylko spodnie. Wepchnął słuchawki to torby i przystąpił do sprawdzania czynności życiowych tak jak pokazywali im na kursie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Gdy nieznajomy nie zareagował na głośne słowa, ani klaśnięcie przed twarzą, a Harry po udrożnieniu dróg oddechowych, używając swojego telefonu upewnił się, że oddycha –bardzo płytko i za rzadko jak na nikłą wiedzę bruneta – odwrócił się do przyglądającej się grupki, która pogrążona była w dyskusji nad rzekomym alkoholizmem nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Miał ochotę krzyknąć na nich żeby się ogarnęli, ale wiedział, że nie było sensu. Co z tego, że był poniedziałek, godzina ósma rano, a mężczyzna miał na sobie strój świadczący o tym, że najprawdopodobniej biegał. Przecież to było oczywiste, że był zalany jak świnia i nie należało mu pomagać. W jakim świecie przyszło mu żyć.

\- Proszę zadzwonić po pogotowie. Tak pani, w czerwonym płaszczu i berecie. – Wskazał na konkretną osobę, wiedząc, że w ten sposób uzyska pomoc. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nagle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki gapie rozeszli się zostawiając go samego. – Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie – warknął pod nosem i okrył leżącego na boku mężczyznę swoim płaszczem, jednocześnie wykonując połączenie na numer alarmowy.

Przez kolejne długie minuty sprawdzał oddech nieznajomego, rzucając mijającym ich ludziom ponure spojrzenia. Nikt się nie zainteresował, nawet nie zwalniali kroku, niektórzy nawet przyśpieszali wbijając wzrok w telefon, bądź drugą stronę ulicy. Wszystko po to by nie zostać poproszonym o pomoc. Znieczulica. W najczystszym wydaniu. Styles nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kiedy karetka na sygnale zatrzymała się na chodniku tuż przy nim, westchnął szczęśliwie, bo miał wrażenie, że zamarznie - cienki sweter nie chronił przed chłodem styczniowego poranka. Odsunął się robiąc miejsce ratownikowi i lekarzowi, którzy bardziej profesjonalnie zaczęli badać stan nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy Harry miał możliwość mu się przyjrzeć, bo wcześniej, chociaż patrzył to niewiele widział zbyt zajęty utrzymaniem go przy życiu i wyklinaniem w myślach na wszystkich ludzi, którzy – cóż za zaskoczenie – znów się pojawili otaczając ich ciasnym kordonem. Był całkiem przystojny, nawet z bladą twarzą i zsiniałymi ustami. Zorientował się, że drugi z ratowników zarzucił mu na ramiona folię termiczną dopiero, gdy poczuł poklepywanie po ramieniu. Oddał uśmiech, chociaż wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Wśród ludzi dostrzegł tą samą kobietę, którą poprosił o pomoc.

\- Proszę pana. – Głos z prawej strony oderwał go od zabijania jej wzrokiem. Zamrugał szybko odwracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z funkcjonariuszem policji. – To pan wezwał pogotowie?

\- Tak.

\- Niesamowita postawa.

\- Nie prawda. Nic nie kosztuje bycie dobrym człowiekiem. – Odpowiedział pewnym głosem, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie kobiecie w berecie, która oblała się czerwienią idealnie współgrającą z jej płaszczem. Niech się wstydzi, ma czego.

\- Racja. Szkoda, że w dzisiejszych czasach tak niewiele osób myśli podobnie. – Pokiwał głową policjant, po czym odkrząknął przybierając profesjonalny wyraz twarzy. – Mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co się zdarzyło?

\- Nie wiem. Gdy go znalazłem był nieprzytomny, nie reagował, więc wezwałem karetkę i czekałem z nim. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego leżał na ulicy, ale na bank nie jest pijany, nie czuć od niego alkoholu – uprzedził swoją odpowiedzią kolejne pytania, na co funkcjonariusz ponownie pokiwał głową. Jego mina nie do końca świadczyła o tym, że wierzył Harry’emu, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem po tym jak poprosił go o podanie swoich danych gdyby chcieli się z nim skontaktować.

\- Przepraszam. – Ten sam sanitariusz, który wcześniej okrył go folią podszedł do nich, podczas gdy jego kompan upewniał się, że mężczyzna jest dobrze przypięty do noszy we wnętrzu karetki. – To chyba twoje. – Podał Harry’emu jego płaszcz, który mimo smug brudu szybko zarzucił na ramiona. Folia była dobra, ale zdecydowanie wolał wełnę, nawet, jeśli przylgnął do niej nowy zapach, którego nie mógł określić. – Dobra robota młody, być może uratowałeś mu życie.

\- To nic wielkiego – mruknął zawstydzony, bo to naprawdę nie była wielka rzecz i nie zasługiwał na tyle pochwał. Każdy z ludzkimi odruchami postąpiłby podobnie.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny, dzieciaku – zaśmiał się, po raz kolejny poklepując go po ramieniu, po czym zwrócił się do policjanta. – Zabieramy go do St. Thomas. Póki co jego stan jest stabilny. – Harry zapamiętał nazwę szpitala. Nie łudził się, wiedział, że pójdzie tam sprawdzić jak ma się nieznajomy, gdy tylko wyjdzie ze stażu. Pożegnał się skromnie i zaczął wycofywać, wiedząc, że na więcej się tutaj nie przyda, jednak chcąc nie chcąc usłyszał końcówkę rozmowy i to był jego koniec.

\- Dobrze dziękuję. Powiadomimy rodzinę.

\- Jego dowódcę też powinniście.

\- Dowódcę?

\- Tak, to jeden z waszych…

 

4.

Harry naprawdę nie nienawidził Walentynek, ale jeśli miał ich po dziurki w nosie jeszcze przed końcem stycznia, stycznia do cholery, to było źle. Bardzo źle. Pomijał już to, że w drodze z uczelni na staż dostał pięć telefonów od różnych osób z rodziny i znajomych z pytaniami o radę, przez lata się do tego przyzwyczaił, ale kiedy znalazł się w biurze i został zaatakowany przez wszechobecne serduszka miał naprawdę dość. Już nawet nie chodziło o sam powód pojawienia się tych okropieństw na biurku sekretarki i każdej powierzchni, ale o fakt, że były tak tandetne i wydzielały dziwny słodkawy zapach. Skrzywił się i szybko przemknął do swojej kanciapy zamykając za sobą drzwi i otwierając okno mimo zimna panującego na zewnątrz. Nie mógł oddychać przez ten aromat i naprawdę nie wiedział jak wytrzyma swoje obowiązkowe pięć godzin. Wstrzymując oddech pozbierał czerwone symbole, które dotarły również tutaj i bez ani krzty wyrzutów sumienia wywalił je na zewnątrz. Pozostając w płaszczu wziął się za swoją pracę.

Nie mógł się skupić i choćby chciał zrzucić to na walentynkowe ozdoby sekretarki to nie mógł. Przed oczami wciąż miał nieznajomego, któremu pomógł tego ranka. Zastanawiał się czy wszystko z nim w porządku, nawet zadzwonił do szpitala chcąc dowiedzieć się o jego stan, ale nie miał nawet imienia, więc rozłączył się zanim ktoś podniósł słuchawkę po drugiej stronie. Jeśli już miał robić z siebie kretyna, lepiej na żywo niż przez telefon. Wrócił myślami do mężczyzny. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że był bardzo w jego typie, o ile kiedykolwiek miał jakiś typ, i że na pewno obejrzałby się za nim na ulicy. Sprawiał przyjemne pierwsze wrażenie. Chociaż był nieprzytomny i wyziębiony.

Czy to już robiło z Harry’ego nekrofila?

Potrząsnął głową i w końcu zamknął okno jeszcze przez chwilę pozostając w płaszczu. I wcale nie, dlatego, że zapach, który na nim osiadł bardzo mu się podobał. Po prostu w wywietrzonym pomieszczeniu było chłodno, a antyczne grzejniki dawały niewiele ciepła. Zagłębił się w dokumenty zostawione na jego biurku i bez szemrania wyszukiwał niezgodności. Ten staż może nie był spełnieniem jego marzeń, ale na pewno dobrym startem, szczególnie, że załapał się na niego jeszcze przed ukończeniem studiów, co może nie było niespotykanie, ale też nie powszechne. Lubił to, co robił tutaj w malutkim biurze, całkiem niedaleko Prokuratury Generalnej, i pod okiem wiekowego już prokuratora Armanda Flincha. Jednak coraz częściej łapał się na spoglądaniu tęsknie na wielki gmach. Chciałby móc w końcu tam uczyć się dalej, rozmowa o pracę w zeszłym tygodniu miała mu to przybliżyć i ułatwić, ale wyszło jak zawsze. Głupie spóźnienie i szlag trafił szansę. I nawet, jeśli praca w kancelarii adwokackiej nijak się miała do jego celu, to i tak był zły. Zawsze twierdził, że lepiej poznać wroga wcześniej. Warknął rozdrażniony własnymi myślami i odrzucił kolejną teczkę, w której nie było żadnych nieścisłości. Póki, co utknął tutaj, sprawdzając stare sprawy swojego szefa, który szykował się na odejście na emeryturę i jak na perfekcjonistę przystało nie chciał zostawić niczego choćby w najmniejszym stopniu niedokończonego.

Godziny upłynęły powoli, bez żadnych większych odkryć czy zdarzeń, które powinny zostać mu w pamięci. Nawet sekretarka, której imienia za cholerę nie mógł zapamiętać, przyniosła mu kawę gdzieś tak w połowie jego czasu pracy, choć jej o to nie prosił. Nie miał serca by powiedzieć jej, że nie znosi dodatku mleka, bo kobiecina była bardzo wrażliwą osobą. Musiał skłamać, że ozdoby tak mu się spodobały, że postanowił wziąć je do domu, aby i tam wprowadzić walentynkową atmosferę. Miał nadzieję, że śnieg zasypał dowody zbrodni pod jego oknem. Nie uśmiechało mu się zbieranie tych ścinków. Tuż przed jego wyjściem, kiedy już zupełnie pozwolił sobie odpłynąć i niewidzącymi oczami spoglądał na ostatnią na dzisiaj teczkę, jego szef pokazał się w drzwiach informując, że dwa kolejne piątki może zrobić sobie wolne. Nie narzekał, nawet ucieszył się, że po swoich czwartkowych urodzinach będzie mógł odespać jak człowiek.

Równo z wybiciem osiemnastej zamknął za sobą drzwi biura i wziął głęboki oddech. Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło go. Rozejrzał się wkoło, na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na budynku na końcu ulicy, stwierdzając, że nie ma ochoty przebywać w zatłoczonym autobusie, jeśli równie dobrze może dostać się do St. Thomas spacerem. To tylko piętnaście minut dłużej, więc dotrze jeszcze w porze odwiedzin. I na pewno w lepszym humorze. Ruszył w stronę Porkuratury Generalnej, po czym skręcił w lewo docierając nad Tamizę. Zaczynało się ściemniać, więc jej ciemne wody odbijały delikatne światła i był to naprawdę piękny widok. Zachody słońca nawet w zimowym Londynie były piękne, a już szczególnie w okolicach rzeki.

Spacerował równym krokiem, ani za szybkim ani za wolnym. Normalnym. Minął The Globe, który tak naprawdę znajdował się przed wiekami prawie dokładnie naprzeciwko jego wymarzonego miejsca pracy, ale w końcu, czego się nie robi, aby przyciągnąć turystów. Przechodząc obok Tate Museum nabrał ochoty na pohuśtanie się na ich huśtawkach, jednak brak towarzysza szybko wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy. Mijał nielicznych spacerowiczów i biegaczy – w duchu ich podziwiał, bo na zewnątrz naprawdę było zimno – pozwalając swoim myślą dryfować swobodnie. Ignorował wibracje telefonu w kieszeni nie mając ochoty na kolejne rozmowy o kwiatkach, czekoladkach i karteczkach, wystarczyło mu, że witryny mijanych restauracji i barów, wszystkie jak jeden mąż, nęciły serduszkowymi dekoracjami. Kiedy dotarł do podświetlonego London Eye zatrzymał się na chwilę, chłonąc widok. Mimo tych wszystkich lat w mieście, wciąż zachwycał go równie mocno. Kawał nowej technologii tuż przy historycznym sercu państwa. Kontrast goniący kontrast.

W małym sklepiku przed wejściem do St. Thomas kupił czekoladki, najzwyklejsze z Cadbury – bo sam je uwielbiał, co było plusem w razie gdyby jednak nie były trafionym prezentem – i dzierżąc je w dłoni wszedł do budynku. Od razu uderzył w niego ten specyficzny zapach, który roznosił się chyba po wszystkich szpitalach na świecie; mieszanina detergentów, lekarstw i słodkawego smrodku choroby i śmierci. Nienawidził tego, dlatego nawet nie próbował opanować skrzywienia. Oddychanie przez usta niewiele dawało. Im szybciej to załatwi tym szybciej stąd wyjdzie. Powtarzając to sobie w głowie podszedł do informacji i uśmiechnął się do siedzącej tam pielęgniarki.

\- Dobry wieczór. Chciałem się spytać czy mogłaby mi pani pomóc znaleźć pewną osobę, która jak mniemam znajduje się pod państwa opieką? – Zapytał grzecznie wiedząc z doświadczenia, że z pracownikami służby zdrowia czasem trzeba postępować jak z jajkiem. Zgniłym jajkiem.

\- Imię i nazwisko pacjenta.

\- Em, właśnie nie wiem, ale wiem, że…

\- Jak nie zna imienia to nie mogę pomóc.

\- Ale…

\- Słyszał, co powiedziałam. Nie blokuje kolejki.

\- Ale… Tutaj przecież nikogo nie ma. – Miał rację, w pomieszczeniu nie było żywego ducha. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nagle jak z pod ziemi pojawił się ratownik medyczny z uporem maniaka mieszający w kubku z kawą.

\- Bridget, masz jeszcze to pyszne ciasteczka? Znów mam podwójną zmianę, bo Simons podobno się źle czuje, a bez cukru nie dam rady. Poratujesz? – Podszedł do kontuaru dopiero tam zauważając Harry’ego, który naprawdę starał się nie ciskać gromami w niewzruszoną kobietę, która wcale nie była lepsza. – Co się dzieje?

\- Ten tutaj przyszedł odwiedzić kogoś, ale nawet nie zna imienia – prychnęła wyciągając spod lady paczkę ciastek i z naprawdę miłym uśmiechem podała ją mężczyźnie. – Masz biedactwo. Oni was kiedyś wykończą.

\- Taka praca, moja droga – zaśmiał się puszczając jej oczko i dopiero, gdy wpakował sobie pierwszy łakoć do ust spojrzał uważniej na Styles’a, który był o krok od wybuchu. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś zwracał się do niego takim tonem, jakim robiła to kobieta, szczególnie wtedy, gdy chciał zrobić coś dobrego. – Ej! Ty jesteś tym młodzikiem, który nas wezwał rano do nieprzytomnego faceta, prawda?

\- To zależy czy mieliście więcej podobnych wezwań dzisiaj. Ale jeśli chodzi ci o to z okolic ósmej rano to tak, to byłem ja. – Odpowiedział brunet dopiero teraz rozpoznając w mężczyźnie człowieka, który dał mu folię i rozmawiał z policjantem. – Chciałem dowiedzieć się, co z nim. – Dodał, kątem oka rejestrując, że wyraz twarzy pielęgniarki zmienił się zasadniczo, co przyjął z satysfakcją.

\- Bridget kochana, sprawdź gdzie leży ten facet, co go przywieźliśmy rano. Ten tutaj, jako jedyny się nim przejął i nawet zadbał, aby dotrwał do naszego przyjazdu bez dodatkowego wychłodzenia – zwrócił się do kobiety, która bez słowa zaczęła stukać w klawisze, zapewne szukając odpowiedniej osoby. – Naprawdę dobra robota młody. Niewielu ludzi okazuje w tych czasach zainteresowanie nieznajomymi w potrzebie.

\- Bycie dobrą osobą nic nie kosztuje. – Wzruszył ramionami Harry po raz kolejny czując zażenowanie. Nie zrobił nic wielkiego, po prostu pomógł, bo tak trzeba. Bo nie mógłby spojrzeć sobie w twarz gdyby przeszedł obojętnie. Taki już był. I widocznie należał do wymierającego gatunku. – Dziękuję za pomoc. – Uśmiechnął się do dwójki, gdy bez słowa podano mu karteczkę z piętrem i numerem sali.

W drodze do wind usłyszał jeszcze jak ratownik – Paul – jak usłyszał, relacjonuje pielęgniarce zdarzenia z poranka i przez chwilę poczuł dumę. Jednak równie szybko przyszedł smutek, że zwykła pomoc wydawała się tak wyjątkowa. Wysiadł na wskazanym piętrze i ruszył korytarzem uważnie studiując numery sal. Drzwi do niektórych był otwarte i mógł zobaczyć rodziny rozmawiające ze swoimi bliskimi. W innych znowu nie było nikogo, co ściskało go za serce. Nikt nie powinien byś sam w szpitalu. Zatrzymał się w końcu przed pokojem o numerze, który wskazywała kartka. Drzwi był tylko delikatnie przymknięte, więc spokojnie mógł zobaczyć sylwetkę szatyna leżącego w niedbałej pozie na łóżku i śmiejącego się do chłopaka siedzącego obok.

Harry przełknął ślinę nagle niepewny tego czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł. Powinien wycofać się póki jeszcze mógł i zapomnieć o nieznajomym. Problem pojawił się, kiedy niebieskie tęczówki wbiły się w niego. Został zauważony, więc zebrał się w sobie i ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. To nie tak, że był nieśmiały, ale dwie pary oczu śledzące z uwagą każdy jego ruch sprawiały, że po karku przeszedł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz. A może właśnie przyjemny, bo chłopak na szpitalnym posłaniu był bez wątpienia najbardziej atrakcyjną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w życiu. I przepadł z kretesem, wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby go poznać.

\- Hej – przywitał się cicho podchodząc bliżej wciąż milczącej dwójki.

\- Znamy się? – Głos nieznajomego sprawił, że gęsia skórka pojawiła się na ramionach Harry’ego co było niemałym zaskoczeniem. Nigdy tak nie reagował, ale ta barwa wydała mu się niezwykła; wyższa niż się spodziewał, ale jednocześnie głęboka. Piękna. Zawiesił się na chwilę, gdy przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz tego chłopaka w nie do końca grzecznej sytuacji. Co się z nim do cholery działo?!

\- Tak… znaczy nie… - Zaciął się, zupełnie tracąc zdolność logicznego myślenia będąc pod uważnym spojrzeniem niebieskich, jak niebo w pogodny dzień, oczu. To zdecydowanie nie było do niego podobne. Musiał się ogarnąć. Odkrząknął wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek. – To ja cię znalazłem tego ranka.

\- Och. I co oczekujesz orderu dla dobrego obywatela? – Zakpił szatyn zbijając Harry’ego z tropu. Nie przyszedł zbierać pochwał, chciał po prostu sprawdzić czy z tym człowiekiem wszystko w porządku, bo czuł się w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny. Na pewno nie spodziewał się kpiny i złośliwego uśmieszku, który pojawił się na obu twarzach. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawali się mili, ale widocznie stwarzali tylko takie pozory. Mimo wszystko nie chciał przypinać tej dwójce żadnych etykietek. Nawet, jeśli nie zrobili na nim pozytywnego drugiego wrażenia.

\- Nie. Nie potrzebuję orderu, zrobiłem tylko to, co powinienem – odezwał się pewnie wzruszając ramionami i ignorując nieprzyjemne prychnięcie i równie niemiłe spojrzenia. Powie to, co chciał i po prostu wróci do swojego życia starając się zapomnieć o najpiękniejszych oczach na świecie. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić jak się czujesz, ale skoro widzę, że dobrze to już nie przeszkadzam. Mówiono mi, że nie wypada przychodzić w odwiedziny z pustymi rękami, więc zostawiam to tutaj, gdybyście mieli ochotę. – Położył czekoladki na stoliczku przy łóżku i uśmiechnął się. – Powrotu do zdrowia – dodał wychodząc bez sprawdzania reakcji. To nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Czuł się dobrze, z podobnym zachowaniem spotykał się bardzo często, więc po prostu je ignorował. Szkoda życia na przejmowanie się takimi głupotami.

5.

Kolejna koszula wylądowała na łóżku, gdy niezadowolony zerwał ją z ramion. Niall z Liamem mieli pojawić się za pół godziny, żeby zabrać go na urodzinową kolację i imprezę, a on w dalszym ciągu nie wiedząc, co na siebie założyć. Przez moment rozważał zadzwonienie do siostry, ale wolał nie ryzykować wyśmiania, już i tak nasłuchał się na obiedzie docinków z jego statusu singla. Na boga miał dopiero dwadzieścia cztery lata, przecież miał jeszcze czas żeby sobie kogoś znaleźć! To, że jego ostatni związki kończyły się przed upłynięciem roku nie miało znaczenia. Wierzył, że jeśli trafi na odpowiednią osobę nie będzie musiał przejmować się czasem, przestanie się on liczyć, bo po prostu będzie szczęśliwy. Tak. To były piękne marzenia. Nie rozumiał jedynie, dlaczego wraz z wyobrażeniem idealnego związku stanęły mu przed oczami niebieskie tęczówki i karmelowe włosy. To był zamknięty rozdział, o którym nawet nie wspomniał w rozmowach z przyjaciółmi. Nie było, czym się chwalić. Wracając do rzeczywistości wsadził rękę do szafy i na chybił trafił złapał kolejną koszulę obiecując sobie, że jakakolwiek by nie była założy właśnie tą. Prychnął na widok czarnego materiału w białe serca, bo los najwyraźniej sobie z niego kpił. Ale słowo się rzekło, więc już po chwili miał ją na sobie.

Zapiął mankiety i zarzucił na ramiona czarną marynarkę. Spojrzał na krzyżyk wytatuowany między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, który, na co dzień skrywał pod warstwą podkładu. Lubił go, tak jak resztę swoich tatuaży i nie zamierzał z nich rezygnować tylko, dlatego, że prokuratorom nie przystało. Pieprzyć sztywne normy, pod koszulami i tak nie było widać tuszu na jego skórze. Poprawił włosy, wciąż nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do ich długości. Na szczęście urosły kilka centymetrów, od kiedy je ściął po przegranym z Niall’em zakładzie, ale wciąż daleko im było do jego długich loków. Pocieszał się myślą, że zrobiono z nich perukę dla jakiegoś dziecka dotkniętego rakiem. Sięgnął po swoje ukochane perfumy, które wyciągał tylko na specjalne okazje. Buteleczka była cholernie droga, ale nie mógł się im oprzeć. Jednak wyprowadzka z domu i usamodzielnienie się mocno nadszarpnęły jego budżet, dlatego spryskał tylko nadgarstki i szyję. Jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, żeby prosić rodziców o pieniądze na perfumy. Był dwudziesto cztero letnim facetem, za kilka miesięcy kończył magistra i zarabiał na siebie. Co z tego, że czasem żył na bazie wafli kukurydzianych i tuńczyka z puszki? Radził sobie.

Dokładnie w momencie, w którym zakładał ostatni ze swoich sygnetów na palec zabrzmiał dzwonek domofonu. Chwycił płaszcz upewniając się, że ma ze sobą portfel i telefon, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając drzwi na klucz. Zbiegł po schodach i już po chwili znalazł się w silnym uścisku swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, gdy tak stali przed jego bramą bujając się na boki. Musieli wyglądać na nienormalnych, ale byli po prostu szczęśliwi.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Haz! – Krzyknął Niall odrywając się od niego. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie, gdy tarmosił policzki Harry’ego. – Nasze dzieciątko się starzeje – zawył niczym raniony pies powodując wybuch śmiechu u przechodzących obok dziewczyn.

\- Dzięki Ni, ale przestań odstawiać cyrki i jedźmy, bo nam Liam na zawał zejdzie ze stresu – zaśmiał się Harry uwalniając od lepkich rączek przyjaciela i podchodząc do czekającej na nich taksówki. Miał rację, Payne mimo uśmiechu na twarzy wyglądał na przerażonego. – Nie stresuj się tak kolego, będzie dobrze. – Poklepał go po ramieniu w geście otuchy, gdy samochód wiózł ich do restauracji gdzie mieli się spotkać z chłopakiem Liama i jakimś jego przyjacielem. I nie, Styles nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby zorganizować to w jego urodziny. Miał jutro wolne, więc w razie, czego mógł zalać się w trupa i wymazać niezręczne sytuacje z pamięci. Taki profit z bycia jubilatem. – Niall, a gdzie właściwie jest Nina? Myślałem, że do nas dołączy. – Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie było z nimi dziewczyny Irlandczyka.

\- Wlepili jej zmianę w szpitalu w zamian za wolny przyszły tydzień. Kazała przekazać najlepsze życzenia i coś tam jeszcze mamrotała na temat tego, że jeśli się schlejemy to złoi nam dupy, ale nie słuchałem.

\- Cała Mayfair. Ja nie wiem jak ty z tą wariatką wytrzymujesz.

\- Wiesz Harry, jak się dobiorą dwa wariaty to albo będzie klęska żywiołowa, albo tak jak w naszym wypadku szalona miłość. Kocham tą małpę… - Styles pozostał cicho po tym wyznaniu. To nie tak, że nie cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela, ale coraz częściej łapał się na spoglądaniu na jego rozmarzoną twarz z zazdrością. Też chciałby mieć ten cielęcy wzrok na myśl o kimś. Niall i Nina byli ze sobą kilka lat i mimo naprawdę silnych charakterów ani razu się nie rozstali. Liam natomiast przez długi czas spotykał się z przypadkowymi ludźmi, tak naprawdę nie wiążąc się na dłużej, zbyt pochłonięty wspinaniem się po szczeblach kariery w dużej korporacji. Był z tym szczęśliwy, aż nie poznał swojego aktualnego chłopaka, którego w końcu postanowił przedstawić przyjaciołom, co było dużym krokiem. Szczególnie, że miał to być pierwszy oficjalnie przedstawiony chłopak.

Tak, więc na polu walki pozostał jedynie Harry, który od końca swojej relacji z Nathanem postanowił wziąć na wstrzymanie i skupić się na studiach, w efekcie, czego od prawie miesiąca prowadził pustelniczy tryb życia. Tak, rozstali się dokładnie w sylwestra, ale nie zamierzał o tym myśleć ani przez chwilę dłużej. To były jego urodziny, miał się dobrze bawić a nie wspominać zdradzieckiego dupka. Zerknął na Liama, który robił się coraz bledszy wprost proporcjonalnie do zmniejszającej się odległości do restauracji. Zaśmiał się klepiąc go po kolanie w geście dodającym otuchy, bo to było całkowicie urocze. Ten facet o oczach szczeniaczka, który twardą ręką rządził w swoim dziale wynosząc go na wyżyny, umierał ze strachu, bo miał wprowadzić swojego chłopaka w krąg najbliższych znajomych. Urocze i pokazujące, że naprawdę mu na nim zależy. Harry chciał wypytać o więcej szczegółów dotyczących partnera Payne’a bo nagle poczuł, że nie przywiązywał do tego szczególnej uwagi podczas ich wcześniejszych rozmów, ale na jego nieszczęście taksówka zatrzymała się przed lokalem, do którego zmierzali. Pech. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie palnie jakiejś głupoty.

Wraz z Niallem zajęli zarezerwowany stoli odwieszając płaszcze na oparcia krzeseł, podczas gdy Liam pozostał na zewnątrz czekając na brakujące osoby. Po ilości nakryć na stoliku Harry mógł wywnioskować, że będzie ich piątka, bo Zayn postanowił dla odwagi zabrać ze sobą przyjaciela. Absolutnie nie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet w pewnym stopniu podobała mu się wizja poznania nowych osób. To nie tak, że był aspołeczny, bo nie był, ale też nie utrzymywał bliskich stosunków z dużą ilością ludzi, co zaczynało go męczyć, więc kolacja i późniejsza impreza mogły być dobrą okazją do zmienienia stanu rzeczy. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go lekko drżący głos Payne’a który kończył przedstawiać nowo przybyłych Niallowi i właśnie wypowiedział jego imię.

\- A to Harry, nasz dzisiejszy jubilat i mój najlepszy przyjaciel. – Słysząc to Styles uśmiechnął się i wstał, gotowy by stanąć twarzą z nieznajomymi, ale kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego, kogo zobaczył przed sobą. Przez dosłownie moment pozwolił sobie na zatracenie się w niebieskim spojrzeniu, by później wykrzywić usta w złośliwym uśmieszku. Liam będzie musiał mu wybaczyć to, co zamierzał zrobić. – Harry poznaj Zayna, mojego chłopaka i jego przyjaciela Louis’a.

\- Miło was znowu widzieć panowie – odezwał się, uśmiechając jeszcze szerzej na zmieszanie widoczne na twarzach nowoprzybyłych.

\- Znów? To wy się znacie? – Liam wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i lekko przestraszonego. Widocznie musiał dostrzec na twarzy Harry’ego ten specyficzny uśmieszek, który nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Brunet posłał mu uspokajające spojrzenie, która na wiele się nie zdało, ale przynajmniej próbował.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło, że mieliśmy okazję się spotkać, ale niedane mi było poznać ich imion – powiedział lekko i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mulata, który wydawał się szybciej wracać do siebie po chwilowym szoku. – Harry, miło mi w końcu poznać cię osobiście.

\- Zayn – wymamrotał chłopak automatycznie odsuwając się na bok i odsłaniając szatyna.

\- Harry. – Wyciągnął dłoń odważnie skanując całą postać nieznajomego, który właśnie przestawał nim być. Wciąż był tak samo przystojny, chociaż zdecydowanie lepiej prezentował się w tym stroju niż szpitalnej koszuli.

\- Louis. – Krótki uścisk, dający mu jedynie moment na poczucie miękkiej skóry.

\- Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej.

Usiadł nie mówiąc nic więcej i sięgnął po kieliszek wina napawając się skonsternowaną ciszą, która zapadła po jego przywitaniu. Nie żeby nie cieszył się takiego obrotu sprawy. Zawsze mówił, że karma to suka i lepiej z nią nie zadzierać i proszę oto ma na to dowód.

\- Czy ktoś mi do cholery powie, o co chodzi? Harry skąd ich znasz, mów mi natychmiast? – Siedzący do tej pory cicho Niall nie wytrzymał napiętej atmosfery, co było do przewidzenia.

\- To nic ważnego Ni, widzieliśmy się kilka dni temu dosłownie przez kilkanaście sekund. Przestań brzmieć jak moja matka, mam dość na dzisiaj. – Próbował zażartować, za co oberwał serwetką w głowę.

\- Nie pochwaliłeś się? – Głos Louis’a był dokładnie taki jak zapamiętał. Wyższy i głęboki. Cudowny. Nawet, kiedy grały w nim nutki niedowierzania.

\- Czemu miałbym? – Odpowiedział szczerze zdziwiony, bo nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło opowiadać komukolwiek o swoim zachowaniu. – Pomaganie innym nie jest czymś wyjątkowym. –Wzruszył ramionami i upił kolejny łyk wina, które było wyjątkowo dobre. Sięgnął po butelkę chcąc sprawdzić, jakie szczepy się w nim znajdowały i nie zrobił tego ignorując złośliwie zszokowanego szatyna, po prostu uważał tą kwestię za zakończoną. Po co strzępić język.

\- Wyskakuj z kasy Tomlinson, mówiłem ci, że koleś chciał być po prostu uprzejmy. – Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na Zayna, który uśmiechał się wrednie do zarumienionego Louisa. Chłopak wciąż stał ściskając w dłoni torebeczkę prezentową i wyglądał jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy uciec czy zostać. Brunetowi zrobiło się go żal, może i chciał się odegrać, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek poczuł się niekomfortowo. To w założeniu miało być śmieszne zagranie, wredne, ale mimo wszystko zabawne. Chyba nie wyszło.

\- To dla mnie? – Wskazał na kolorową paczuszkę, otrzymując w odpowiedzi skinięcie głową. Ledwo widoczne, ale wciąż. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i klasnął w dłonie, bo naprawdę lubił prezenty. – To miłe z twojej strony! Uczcie się pokraki. – Wystawił język do swoich przyjaciół rzucając im rozbawione spojrzenie i wrócił wzrokiem do szatyna. – Siadaj Louis, naleję ci wina. – Trajkotał, kiedy mężczyzna zdezorientowany usiadł na krześle pomiędzy Harry’m i Zaynem wciąż bawiąc się sznurkiem. – Powiem ci szczerze, że obawiałem się tego miejsca, bo wybierał je ten tutaj Irlandczyk, ale jeśli jedzenie jest, choć w połowie tak dobre jak to wino, czeka nas naprawdę wyśmienita kolacja. – Nachylił się do Louis’a mówiąc konspiracyjnym tonem, ale jego wypowiedź i tak była doskonale słyszana przez resztę towarzystwa. Osiągnął swój cel, bo wraz z oburzonym okrzykiem Niall’a, wąskie wargi chłopaka wygięły się w uśmiechu. – I o to mi chodziło. Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać – dodał ciszej, po czym odsunął się i jakby nigdy nic złapał za kartę przeglądając propozycje dań.

\- Postaram się. Proszę. – Usłyszał, gdy pozostała trójka pogrążyła się w rozmowie na temat wyższości kuchni włoskiej nad francuską. Jak dla Harry’ego nie było, o czym dyskutować, dlatego spojrzał na szatyna i przyjął od niego wymęczoną torebkę. – To trochę niezręczne, ale zanim otworzysz chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że mam na nie paragon. – Potarł swój kark ze zdenerwowaniem, którego brunet nie rozumiał dopóki nie zajrzał do środka. Musiał zagryźć wargi, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok czekoladek od Cadbury, takich samych, jakie on kupił trzy dni wcześniej. – To po prostu moje ulubione – wyjaśnił Louis patrząc na niego niepewnie.

\- Moje też. - Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Po prostu parzyli na siebie bez słowa dopóki kelner nie zjawił się by zebrać zamówienie.

Harry mógł uznać, że póki, co były to jedne z jego bardziej udanych urodzin. Zayn i Louis szybko wpasowali się w dynamikę ich grupy i w niedługim czasie ich stół przyciągał spojrzenia pozostałych gości restauracji z powodu głośnych wybuchów śmiechu. Liam i Niall w końcu wyciągnęli od pozostałej trójki skąd się znają i byli pod wrażeniem zachowania Harry’ego, co ten skwitował po prostu wzruszeniem ramion i zamówieniem kolejnej butelki wina. Być może wypił odrobinę za dużo, ale nie był pijany. Przyjemnie szumiało mu w głowie i może śmiał się odrobinę za często, ale zdecydowanie nie był pijany. A przynajmniej w porównaniu do Niall’a, który mimo irlandzkich korzeni tego wieczoru dość szybko przeszedł w stan wskazujący, ale kim był Styles żeby go oceniać.

\- Więc, które to urodziny? – Pytanie Louis’a dotarł do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem. Nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem słów, po prostu potrzebował odrobię więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, żeby jego mózg przetworzył ich sens. Uśmiechnął się do szatyna, który wydawał się zupełnie wyluzowany i upił łyk wina, zanim odpowiedział. To cholerstwo było zbyt dobre.

\- Dwudzieste czwarte. To ile lat jestem od ciebie starszy?

\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że jestem młodszy? – Tomlinson uniósł brew poprawiając jednocześnie włosy i Harry musiał dać sobie mentalnie w twarz, bo zdecydowanie się gapił.

\- Nie wyglądasz na starszego, a do tego jesteś dość niski – odpowiedział pewnie uśmiechając się szeroko. Zazwyczaj nie miał problemu w zgadywaniu wieku nowych znajomych, mógł pokusić się nawet o stwierdzenie, że był w tym naprawdę dobry. Szatyn nie wyglądał na więcej niż dwadzieścia dwa lata.

\- To, że nie jestem przerośniętą żyrafą jak niektórzy nie znaczy, że jestem młodszy – oburzył się Louis i wyglądałby naprawdę przekonywująco gdyby nie te rozbawione iskierki w niebieskich oczach. – Niedawno skończyłem dwadzieścia sześć lat. W grudniu, jeśli mam być dokładny. – Rzucił jakby nigdy nic dokładnie w momencie, w którym Harry upijał kolejny łyk wina. Zakrztusił się a jakże by inaczej. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać powietrza i był pewny, że jego twarz przybrała ten okropny buraczkowy kolor, który pojawiał się tylko w chwilach całkowitego zażenowania.

\- Nie wyglądasz. – Zdołał wyksztusić, kiedy jakimś cudem odzyskał oddech. Bo Louis naprawdę nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Miał w sobie coś z młodego chłopca, ale jednocześnie emanował taką pewnością siebie, że Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. A Bóg raczy wiedzieć, że się starał.

\- Dziękuję, to znaczy, że dobrze się trzymam. – Szatyn posłał w stronę Styles’a zadziorny uśmiech, przez który serce chłopaka przestało na chwilę bić by później ruszyć w zabójczym tempie. Przełknął ślinę, widząc jak źrenice w niebieskich oczach powiększają się nieznacznie. Oblizał nieświadomie usta wyobrażając sobie jakby to było zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy. Zniszczyłby go, sprowadzając do jęczącego bałaganu.

Musiał natychmiast przestać.

\- Chłopaki skończcie te flirty. Idziemy. – Głos Liama przebił się przez bańkę, w której znajdował się z nowym znajomym i wyrwał ich z walki na spojrzenia. Remis, żaden nie wygrał, co wcale mu nie przeszkadzało.

\- A rachunek? – Spytał zerkając na przyjaciół, którzy już zdążyli założyć płaszcze.

\- Louis musisz częściej z nami wychodzić. To niesamowite widzieć naszego Harolda tak nieogarniętego. – Niall nie mógł powstrzymać się od drobnej złośliwości. – Już zapłaciliśmy cymbale.

\- Sam jesteś cymbał – mruknął Harry również wstając i starając się schować zarumienione policzki za kołnierzem płaszcza. Dlaczego miał przyjaciół, którzy nie przepuszczą okazji do pożartowania sobie z niego? Za jakie grzechy? – Poza tym nie nazywam się Harold i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknął obrażony.

Wywołało to tylko wybuch śmiechu, a Styles poczuł się głupio, gdy zobaczył starającego się ukryć chichot Louis’a. Szturchnął go ramieniem, kiedy znaleźli się na ulicy, na co szatyn posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. I Harry już wiedział, że ten mały skrzat jeszcze wykorzysta zdobytą wiedzę. To będzie długa noc. Pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego żałośni przyjaciele nie zrobią z niego idioty. Mało prawdopodobnie, ale w końcu nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Prawda?

Klub, do którego mieli zamiar się udać nie znajdował się daleko. Przejście przez jak zwykle zatłoczone Soho zajęło im niewiele ponad kwadrans, co było plusem, bo było cholernie zimno. A Harry oczywiście nie pomyślał o szaliku, znaczy pomyślał, ale szybko odrzucił opcję ubrania go, bo zupełnie nie pasował do jego stroju. A teraz cierpiał, gdy wiatr smagał go raz po raz sprawiając, że drżał. Na widok kolejki miał ochotę jęknąć. Nie było możliwości, żeby nie zmienił się w kostkę lodu zanim dotrą do wejścia. Naprawdę powinien przełożyć komfort nad dobry wygląd. Nie na rękę było mu zmaganie się z zapaleniem płuc, którego zapewne dostanie czekając na wejście do środka. Już miał zaproponować zmianę planów, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego przyjaciele i nowi znajomi wcale nie kierują się na koniec kolejki. Podreptał za nimi zaintrygowany. To nie tak, że nie wierzył w ich zdolności perswazji, ale akurat w Cirque Le Soir były one bezużyteczne. Albo miałeś szczęście, albo znajomości. Nie było nic pomiędzy, a że był pewny, że nawet posiadanie Irlandczyka w swoim gronie niewiele pomoże z ciekawością czekał na rozwój wypadków.

I jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy rosły ochroniarz z uśmiechem na twarzy przybił piątkę z uśmiechniętym Louis’em, który wyglądał na jeszcze niższego stojąc przy nim, po czym zaprosił ich wszystkich do środka, co spotkało się z buczeniem i oburzonymi głosami od strony ludzi marznących w kolejce. Przechodząc przez drzwi Harry tylko przez moment poczuł się źle z ich powodu, jednak ciepło szybko wybiło mu z głowy wszystkie wyrzuty sumienia. Jęknął gardłowo, za co zarobił dziwne spojrzenie od szatyna, ale nie mógłby się tym mniej przejmować. Było mu ciepło, właśnie wszedł do jednego z lepszych klubów w mieście, jakaś skąpo ubrana dziewczyna odebrała od niego płaszcz, marynarkę i torebkę z czekoladkami, przypinając na nadgarstku zielono niebieską bransoletkę, było mu ciepło i miał urodziny. Mógł jęczeć ile mu się podobało.

Wino, które wypili przy kolacji, a którego efekt zniwelował odrobinę mróz, znów zaszumiało w żyłach wprowadzając go w przyjemny stan odprężenia. Kolejne drinki wypijane na skórzanej kanapie tylko pogłębiały ten stan. Był pijany, nie mógł tego negować, ale póki miał kontrolę nad tym, co robi. Nie było źle. W razie problemów nie był tutaj sam, chociaż patrząc na swoich przyjaciół prześcigających się w wypijaniu kolejnych kieliszków alkoholu, wątpił, że przydaliby się na cokolwiek, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Pozostali mu, więc nowi znajomi, z czego Zayn odpadł w przedbiegach, bo brał czynny udział w konkursie rozgrywanym po drugiej stronie stolika, o ile w ogóle to był jakiś konkurs. Czyli w razie problemów pozostawał mu tylko Louis. Świetnie. To na pewno skończy się dobrze.

Spojrzał na szatyna akurat w momencie, kiedy on również odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dyskotekowe światła sprawiały, że w oczach Harry’ego wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy. Albo to był alkohol. Już miał się do niego odezwać, kiedy nagle muzyka ucichła a tłum zebrany na parkiecie zaczął skandować, podczas gdy korowód skąpo ubranych barmanów i barmanek zmierzał w stronę ich stolika z butelkami szampana w uniesionych nad głowami dłoniach. Mini race rozrzucały iskry tworząc piękny obraz, który Harry mógłby docenić gdyby do jego pijanego mózgu nie dotarła wiadomość, że właśnie niosą mu jego zgubę. Spojrzał przerażony na przyjaciół, którzy wyglądali na równie zdziwionych, podczas gdy nowo poznana dwójka tylko uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem. To musiało być coś, o czym wiedzieli, ba mógł pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że to przygotowali. Jeden z barmanów, w nieprzyzwoicie obcisłych i krótkich skórzanych szortach zbliżył się do Harry’ego i w momencie, w którym raca zgasła z wprawą odkorkował butelkę podając mu ją. Przy okazji musnął dłoń bruneta uśmiechając się zalotnie. Nie był brzydki, miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało spojrzenie i Styles nie miałby nic przeciwko poznaniu go bliżej, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy. Alkohol ciążący mu w dłoni i warknięcie, iście zwierzęce, które wydał z siebie siedzący obok szatyn.

Zabawa wróciła na swoje normalne tory, kiedy Harry z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w ciemną butelkę. To nie tak, że nie lubił szampana, bo lubił. Nawet za bardzo. I z doświadczenia wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Nie mogło. Podniósł wzrok na przyjaciół, którzy świadomi problemu przyglądali mu się w ciszy sami dzierżąc po podobnej butelce.

\- Harry – zaczął Liam, jak zawsze wykazując się typową dla niego opiekuńczością. W tym jednym słowie zawarł wszystko to, co Styles już wiedział. Wcale nie musiał tego pić, to była jego decyzja.

\- Wiem – skinął głową tocząc wewnętrzną walkę. Szturchnięcie w ramie oderwało go od analizowania wszystkich za i przeciw, z czego tych drugich było więcej, bo sądząc po stanie swoich przyjaciół, będzie skazany tylko na siebie. Zerknął na Louis’a, który pochylił się w jego stronę, więc on po prostu skopiował jego ruch. – Co?

\- Mam nadzieję, że druga część prezentu ci się podoba. – Ciepły oddech owiał jego policzek, sprawiając, że zadrżał. To nie było pytanie, więc nie czuł się zmuszony do odpowiedzi, której i tak nie byłby w stanie udzielić. Nie po kolejnym zdaniu wypowiedzianym przez szatyna. – Ładnie pachniesz Urodzinowy Chłopcze. – Harry przełknął ciężko wiedząc, że przepadł. To był jego koniec i już nawet widmo skutków szampana nie robiło na nim wrażenia. W ostatnim podrygu zdrowego rozsądku wziął telefon Louis’a i szybko wysłał do siebie wiadomość ignorując zaintrygowane spojrzenie chłopaka. Pochylił się ponownie umieszczając swoje usta w pobliżu ucha szatyna.

\- Obiecaj mi, że, nie ważne, co się stanie, napiszesz do mnie jutro. – Całkiem możliwe, że przez przypadek otarł się ustami o płatek ucha starszego mężczyzny, na co ten zareagował dreszczem. I wbiciem kolejnego gwoździa do trumny Styles’a.

\- A co niby ma się stać?

\- Po prostu obiecaj. W ramach prezentu urodzinowego. – Kolejne przypadkowe muśnięcie i kolejny dreszcz. Będzie się za to smażył w piekle, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed delikatnym dociśnięciem ust do miękkiej skóry tuż przy szczęce.

\- Obiecuję. Ale nie, dlatego, że masz urodziny. I tak bym napisał. – Głos Tomlinsona drżał lekko, ale jego usta pewnie śledziły linię ucha Harry’ego. Tylko delikatne muśnięcia, ale brunet już wariował. A nawet nie upił kropli ze swojej butelki.

Odsunął się z małym uśmiechem i odwrócił do reszty, która widocznie czekała, w skupieniu obserwując sytuację przed sobą. Zadowolony uśmiech Niall’a był potwierdzeniem tego, że widział wszystko i o tym nie zapomni. Harry wiedział, że będzie miał Mayfair na głowie, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zerknął, na Zayna i po jego minie już wiedział, że Liam podzielił się ze swoim chłopakiem obawami. Niech jeszcze wprowadzą w to Louis’a, on nie zamierzał. To były jego cholerne urodziny, obok niego siedział chłopak marzeń, który wykazywał pewne zainteresowanie nim, a w ręce miał butelkę cholernie drogiego i zapewne cholernie dobrego szampana. Ta noc była już przesądzona.

\- Panowie! – Krzyknął starając się przebić ponad muzykę. – Za moje urodziny i udaną zabawę! – Kontynuował, po czym uniósł dłoń w toaście i chwilę po tym, gdy zrobiła to reszta przyssał się do butelki. Miał rację alkohol był dobry, idealnie schłodzony. Bąbelki cudownie rozbijały się na jego języku. Mruknął zadowolony i nie przejmując się niczym pił dalej. Był pewny, że mógłby opróżnić całe naczynie, ale dłoń na jego przedramieniu mu to uniemożliwiła, oddalając tą ambrozję z daleka od jego ust.

\- Spokojnie kowboju. Nie tak szybko, bo odpadniesz – zaśmiał się Louis, ale Harry już nie rozumiał jego słów, zbyt zahipnotyzowany błyszczącymi od trunku ustami.

\- Za późno stary – krzyknął Niall, przysiadając się bliżej, kiedy Liam i Zayn zaczęli pożerać swoje twarze. Na nierozumiejący wzrok Tomlinsona postanowił dodać krótkie acz obrazowe wyjaśnienie. – Ten oto Harry plus szampan to mieszanka wybuchowa. Będzie trzeba go pilnować.

\- Pilnować? W jakim sensie? – Louis niewiele rozumiał, przecież ludzie po szampanie nie zamieniają się w wariatów.

\- W takim. – Horan wskazał na parkiet tuż obok nich, a szatyn podążył za jego spojrzeniem i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego usta otworzyły się w niemym zachwycie.

Harry uciekł zanim ktoś zdołał go powstrzymać, wcześniej pociągając jeszcze kilka łyków szampana. Stanął wśród roztańczonego tłumu i pozwolił, aby muzyka wypełniła go od środka wprawiając jego ciało w ruch. Delikatnie poruszał biodrami by z każdą mijającą nutą robić to coraz śmielej. Nie odrywał wzroku od Louis’a, który również na niego patrzył. Jego lekko otwarte usta i błyszczące oczy świadczyły dobitnie o tym, że podobało mu się to, co widział, co łechtało próżność Harry’ego. Chciał, aby chłopak go podziwiał, aby patrzył na niego w taki sposób. I być może gdyby nie bąbelki nigdy nie odważyłby się na takie prowokacyjne zachowanie, ale w tym momencie nie miał zamiaru przerywać. Dłonie na jego biodrach wyrwały go z transu, jednak tylko na chwilę sprawiając, że zaskoczony zerknął do tyłu. Nieznajomy mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego ładnie, ale gdy jego spojrzenie padło na coś przed Harry’m zniknął w tłumie szybciej niż się pojawił. To było dziwne, ale Styles nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Chciał się bawić, a gra w spojrzenia z Tomlinsonem była bardzo interesująca, więc odwrócił się twarzą do loży zupełnie nie spodziewając się napotkać wściekłych niebieskich oczu tuż przed sobą. I miał odpowiedź na dziwne zachowanie nieznajomego.

\- Co myślisz, że robisz Urodzinowy Chłopcze? – Zadrżał na dźwięk jego głosu, gdy silne ramiona przysunęły go nieco brutalnie do drugiego ciała. Stłumił jęk, ciesząc się, że koszula wypuszczona ze spodni zasłaniała strategiczne miejsca. To było żenujące, że sam głos działał na niego w taki sposób.

\- Bawię się – odpowiedział zadziornie, na próbę wykonując kilka ruchów wciąż ciasno przylegając do niższego chłopaka.

\- Więc bawmy się…

 

Pobudki po imprezach nigdy nie należały do jego ulubionych, a już szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy zapominał wyłączyć budzika, który standardowo dzwonił o ósmej rano. Sięgnął do niego dłonią, na oślep starając się go wyłączyć, a kiedy w końcu mu się udało opadł na poduszki doskonale wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie. Może później uda mu się złapać kilka dodatkowych godzin snu, ale teraz nie miał, co na to liczyć. Jęknął czując pulsujący ból głowy, a wraz z tym jak się rozbudzał wracały wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy. Pod wciąż zamkniętymi powiekami rozgrywały się sceny tylko pozornie bez składu i ładu, ale on doskonale wiedział, co się działo. Szampan pozostawiał po sobie nieznośnie suszenie w ustach i wstyd barwiący policzki, bo zawsze po nim zachowywał się jak mała ździra. I pamiętał wszystko, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że był nieświadomy swoich czynów. Nawet by to wolał, ale niestety w puli genetycznej wylosował miłość do bąbelkowego trunku i właśnie niezawodną pamięć, która nawet przyćmiona alkoholem pracowała na najwyższych obrotach. Wszystko to, po to, żeby maltretować go wspomnieniami następnego ranka.

Jedyne, z czego się cieszył, to fakt, że znajdował we własnym mieszkaniu. Przynajmniej tyle. Niczego nie mógł być pewny po szampańskiej zabawie. Dosłownie, bo zapach tego trunku dosłownie go dusił w tym momencie, zupełnie jakby się w nim wykąpał. Co zrobił, tak swoją drogą. To akurat było zabawne, ale cała reszta sprawiała, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Tyle ocierania się, dłoni błądzących po rozgrzanych ciałach, niezrozumiałych słów szeptanych tuż przy uchu, muśnięć rozpalających zmysły nie miał nigdy. Wciąż mógł poczuć ten dotyk na swojej skórze, zupełnie jakby wypalił na nim wieczne ślady. Boże tak bardzo przepadł w zaledwie chwilę. Schował twarz w dłoniach, chociaż i tak nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć, gdy na nowo przeżywał drogę powrotną do domu. Zdecydowanie powinien poszukać sobie jakiegoś bunkra i zaszyć się w nim na wieczność. To było tak żenujące. Ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, bo Louis zachował się jak prawdziwy gentelman, odprowadzając go do samego łóżka i... Podniósł się do siadu, sycząc na ból głowy. Przejechał dłonią po policzku przypominając sobie gładkie usta dociśnięte do niego tuż zanim zasnął otulony kołdrą.

\- Ja pierdolę – jęknął zdając sobie sprawę, że ich pierwszy pocałunek, co z tego, że w policzek, to też się liczyło, miał miejsce, kiedy był tak narąbany, że nie był w stanie zrobić nic poza szczęśliwym mruknięciem. Tak, bunkier będzie dobrą opcją. I powinien się za nim zacząć rozglądać, bo kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy jego wzrok padł na butelkę wody i listek aspiryny na stoliku nocnym. – Anioł, po prostu anioł.

Na tyle szybko na ile pozwalał mu ból połknął tabletkę opróżniając przy tym połowę butelki. Powinien wziąć prysznic, bo naprawdę przesiąkł zapachem szampana, a co za tym idzie powinien również zmienić pościel, ale zamiast tego położył się z powrotem i miał zamiar tak leżeć i śmierdzieć aż do usranej śmierci. Jeśli ktoś spytałby go o to jak ocenia poziom swojego wstydu z pewnością zabrakłoby mu skali. Ale czemu się dziwić? Był Harry’m Styles’em, pokraką życiową, która potrafi odstraszyć potencjalnego faceta zanim w ogóle cokolwiek się zacznie. Brawo on, kurwa mać.

Na dogorywaniu w łóżku spędził pół dnia. Na kolejne pół, po prysznicu i zmianie cholernej pościeli, przeniósł się na kanapę do salonu i dla rozrywki włączył telewizor mając nadzieję, że ten go uśpi. Nic takiego się nie zdarzyło, ba wręcz przeciwnie, rozbudził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego wrażliwe zmysły zaatakowały niekończące się reklamy walentynkowych prezentów, wyjazdów, planów, okraszone cukierkowymi parami i milionami serduszek. Rzygać mu się chciało i to wcale nie przez kaca. Ten po wypiciu dwóch butelek wody i połknięciu dwóch tabletek objawiał się jedynie ogólnym zmęczeniem organizmu. Chociaż i tak nie miałby, czego zwracać, bo poza wodą i tabletkami nie był w stanie przełknąć niczego. Wyłączył czarne pudło pozwalając by mieszkanie znów pogrążyło się w ciszy.

Nienawidził wolnych dni. Wolałby już męczyć się zmięty w pracy niż nudzić się w domu. Spojrzał na telefon, który jakimś cudem ocalał i wyszedł z nocnego szaleństwa bez żadnej awarii. Na całe szczęście, bo Harry’ego nie było stać na naprawę nie mówiąc już o nowym aparacie. Skasował kilka wiadomości od operatora i sklepów, w których miał karty stałego klienta, krzywiąc się na kolejne przypomnienia, że zbliża się czternasty lutego. Zatrzymał się przy wiadomości od nieznanego numeru, która zawierała ciąg bezsensownych znaków zakończonych emotką arbuza, co było dziwne, ale ponieważ był wstawiony, kiedy wysyłał ją do siebie, nie przejął się tym szybko zapisując nowy kontakt, jako Louis. Musiał wiedzieć, od kogo nie odbierać. Nie zauważył żadnych wiadomości czy połączeń od przyjaciół, co nawet go nie dziwiło. Biedacy musieli znosić kaca w pracy. Zazdrościł im.

Musiał zasnąć, bo kiedy otworzył oczy po, jak myślał, krótkim mrugnięciu na zewnątrz było już ciemno a jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia. Przeciągnął się na kanapie, dziękując sobie za zakup wygodnego mebla, przynajmniej nie cierpiał na ból pleców, jeśli zdarzało mu się na nim zasnąć. Wstał powoli i po ciemku poczłapał do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby uciszyć ssące uczucie w brzuchu. Niestety, gdy otworzył lodówkę mrużąc oczy na silne światło nie znalazł w niej niczego poza właśnie światłem. Całkiem możliwe, że zapomniał zrobić zakupy. Ze zmiętego opakowania wygrzebał ostatniego kukurydzianego wafla i wrócił do salonu z zamiarem zamówienia pizzy. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy oprócz kolejnych komercyjnych wiadomości z serduszkami zrobionymi ze znaku większości i trójki znalazł sms’a wysłanego dosłownie chwilę wcześniej. Zawahał się przez chwilę zanim go otworzył, bo w końcu dostał go od Louis’a i prawie zakrztusił się swoim waflem, gdy przeczytał jedno słowo. _Otwórz_.

\- Co do diabła mam otworzyć – mruknął pod nosem zdając sobie sprawę, że nie bardzo kontaktuje. Kojarzenie faktów na głodzie i po zdecydowanie za długiej drzemce nie było jego dobrą stroną.

Pewna myśl zaświtała mu w głowie, więc postanowił ją sprawdzić, chociaż była bardzo nieprawdopodobna. Podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę wpuszczając zimne powietrze z korytarza do środka. I zawiesił się, pewny, że wzrok płata mu figle. Nie mógł widzieć Louis’a Tomlinsona uśmiechającego się do niego jasno, to był na pewno wytwór jego wyobraźni.

\- Mogę wejść? Wiesz to trochę waży. – Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył, że w jednej dłoni trzymał pachnące płaskie pudełko z logo dobrze mu znanego lokalu, a w drugiej płócienną torbę. Odsunął się robiąc mężczyźnie miejsce wciąż oszołomiony, po czym rozglądając się prewencyjnie w poszukiwaniu ukrytej kamery – której nie znalazł – zamknął drzwi i ruszył do salonu gdzie chłopak powoli wypakowywał zawartość torby na niski stolik. – Pomyślałem, że pewnie jesteś głodny. Nie wiedziałem, co lubisz, więc mamy pizze, trochę chińskiego żarcia, frytki i babeczki czekoladowe na osłodę. – Harry dalej się nie odzywał, próbując odnaleźć w tym nieco zawstydzonym szatynie, tego zaborczego mężczyznę z wczoraj. Nie znalazł go, ale taka wersja Tomlinsona zupełnie mu odpowiadała.

\- Jesteś aniołem – mruknął siadając na kanapie i klepiąc miejsce obok zachęcając szatyna by usiadł obok niego.

\- Nie jestem. Po prostu zabijam wyrzuty sumienia, bo to głownie z mojej winy wczoraj skończyłeś w takim stanie, w jakim skończyłeś. – Otworzył pudełko a oczom Harry’ego ukazała się pizza marzeń. Sos, ser i pieczarki. – Mam nadzieję, że taka będzie dobra, bo jak cię lubię, tak wyjdę szybciej niż zdążysz mrugnąć, jeśli jadasz hawajską.

\- Ananas na pizzy? Zwariowałeś?! Toż to abominacja – oburzył się Harry sięgając po pierwszy pachnący trójkąt. Tego mu było trzeba. Zamruczał zadowolony czując idealną kombinację składników pieszczącą jego kubki smakowe. – Matko, tego mi było trzeba. Jeszcze jakbym miał sos czosnkowy i piwo, byłbym w niebie. – Przed jego nosem pojawiło się pudełko z białym sosem i puszka piwa, schłodzonego piwa. – Poprawka, już jestem w niebie. I nawet mam anioła na własność.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać – zaśmiał się Louis również sięgając po kawałek pizzy. W delikatnym świetle rzucanym przez żarówkę w suficie Harry dostrzegł delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach. Co było urocze. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do ich wywoływania.

\- Ale to sama prawda. Jesteś aniołem, który nie powinien mieć wyrzutów sumienia z powodu takiego idioty jak ja. Louis czy ty myślisz, że ja nie wiem, co się dzieje jak wypiję za dużo szampana, albo zmieszam go z innym alkoholem? Wiem, aż za dobrze, bo każde takie zajście mam wyryte w pamięci z ogromnym znakiem ostrzegawczym. – Pokręcił głową, pochłaniając kolejny kawałek pizzy i sięgając po trzeci, ostatni, bo szatyn zdążył pochłonąć pozostałe trzy.

\- Po pierwsze nie jesteś idiotą. A po drugie, to ja załatwiłem szampana.

\- Ale nie wiedziałeś jak to się skończy, więc przestań. Poza tym chciałeś być miły dla przyjaciela chłopaka twojego przyjaciela, chociaż wcale go nie znałeś. Naprawdę to doceniam. A teraz aniołku, podaj mi piwo z tej twojej przepastnej torby i sprawdźmy czy to chińskie, które przyniosłeś jest zjadliwe.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie aniołkiem Styles, bo będę musiał udowodnić ci jak bardzo się mylisz – warknął Louis podając Harry’emu puszkę, samemu sięgając po jedną dla siebie. Otworzył kartonowe pudełeczko pełne kurczaka z bambusem i grzybami, i z lubością zanurzył frytkę w sosie. – Pycha.

\- Dzięki bogu, że jesteś tak samo dziwny jak ja – zaśmiał się brunet dokładnie kopiując ruchy chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – I wcale nie musisz mi udowadniać, że gdzieś tam masz różki, mogłem się o tym przekonać wczoraj Panie Zaborczy. – Nie było w tym ani grama kłamstwa, o czym mogła dobitnie świadczyć malinka na obojczyku Harry’ego, którą odkrył pod prysznicem. Pamiętał usta Louis’a błądzące w tamtym miejscu, ale lekko fioletowego znaku się nie spodziewał.

\- Och zamknij się Styles. Poniosło mnie, okey, przyznaję się. Ale ty miałeś w tym swój udział – wycelował w niego pałeczkami, w których trzymał kawałek kurczaka.

\- Niewinny, ja się tylko dobrze bawiłem na swoich urodzinach. – Uniósł dłonie w górę śmiejąc się pod nosem na niezadowoloną minę chłopaka. – No już panie poruczniku, niech się pan tak nie unosi.

\- Jestem podinspektorem – westchnął z rezygnacją wracając do spożywania posiłku. Mały uśmiech błąkał się po jego twarzy.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym.

Kiedy po kilku godzinach Harry kładł się do łóżka, zaledwie kilka minut po zamknięciu drzwi za Louis’em, uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z twarzy. Oficjalnie mógł odłożyć poszukiwanie bunkra na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Spędził naprawdę miły wieczór w towarzystwie szatyna, który okazał się świetnym kompanem do rozmów i podzielał gusta kulinarne bruneta. Skakali z tematu na temat, śmiejąc się bez liku i naprawdę było miło. Styles czuł się tak po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, być po prostu sobą w pobliżu kogoś, kto wpadł mu w oko. Ale Louis emanował taką pozytywną energią, że nie czuł potrzeby udawania. Nie zakładał maski i bardzo podobało mu się to uczucie. A jeszcze bardziej podobało mu się, że nie było między nimi niezręczności, tak przecież normalnej po szalonych nocach. Oboje potraktowali całą sytuację jak na dorosłych przystało, od czasu do czasu rzucając tylko jakąś aluzją. I Harry mógł powtórzyć ich pierwszy pocałunek w policzek, gdy się żegnali w drzwiach jego mieszkania. To był dobry wieczór.

 

Następny poranek dobitnie uświadomił mu, dlaczego dawanie kluczy do mieszkania swoim przyjaciołom to nie był wcale taki dobry pomysł jak mu się wydawało. Owszem, było to przydatne, gdy zapominał swoich, albo potrzebował, żeby któryś podrzucił mu coś na uczelnię, ale zdecydowanie nie było wskazane, kiedy w sobotę o jakiejś nieludzkiej godzinie jego uszy atakowane były przez głośny pisk. Niech szlag trafi jego genialne pomysły. Schował głowę pod poduszką mając nadzieję, że nieproszony gość zrozumie aluzje. Nie zrozumiał i Harry wcale się temu nie dziwił. Nina Mayfair nie była osobą, którą można było łatwo spławić. A już na pewno nie, kiedy napędzała ją ciekawość.

\- Wstawaj stary zgredzie, mamy do pogadania. – Z tymi słowami ściągnęła z niego kołdrę. Trzy, dwa, jeden. – Co do chuja, Styles?! Jesteś nagi! O boże moje oczy! – Oczywiście się nie mylił i w momencie, w którym z zadowoloną miną wyglądał zza poduszki kobieta opuściła biegiem jego sypialnie. Może to ją nauczy. – Zbieraj tez zgrabny blady tyłek i chodź tutaj. – Dlaczego wciąż miał nadzieję?

\- Nawet wyspać w sobotę się nie dadzą… - wymamrotał, podnosząc się z miękkiego posłania i wciągnął na siebie czarne dresy. Nie kłopotał się z koszulką, bo w końcu był u siebie. Jak jej coś nie będzie pasować to może wyjść. Nawet otworzy jej drzwi. – Jesteś taką zołzą Mayfair.

\- Przyniosłam ci kawę.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś zołzą.

\- Przestań dramatyzować, w twoim wieku nie przystoi.

\- Przypominam ci, że jesteś starsza. – Sięgnął po kubek ze znanej sieciówki i pociągnął długi łyk, dosłownie sekundę później krztusząc się na słodki smak. – Co do cholery? Coś ty mi przyniosła?

\- To moja debilu, muszę jakoś wykorzystać ostatnie momenty, kiedy świąteczne smaki są dostępne w Starbucksie. – Posłał jej naprawdę mordercze spojrzenie, które jak zwykle nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia i wziął w dłonie odpowiedni kubek. Różowy, kubek w serduszka. Kurwa, tak od rana?! – Poza tym masz za swoje, za wypominanie mi mojego wieku.

\- Ja naprawdę nie wiem jak Horan z tobą wytrzymuje – mruknął upijając odrobinę napoju, żeby sprawdzić czy znów nie postanowiła sobie z niego zażartować. Nie, tym razem była to po prostu zwykła, czarna kawa. I chwała bogu.

\- Też się zastanawiam. – Oho, i oto nadchodzi coś, czego Harry naprawdę nie miał siły już słuchać. Uwielbiał Ninę, była pozytywnie zakręcona i pełna sprzeczności, co czyniło ją naprawdę wyjątkową, ale miała takie momenty, kiedy po prostu nie wierzyła w siebie. I co gorsza, nie wierzyła, że zasługuje na bycie otoczoną takimi wspaniałymi ludźmi jak on i jego przyjaciele. Jakby oni byli w jakimkolwiek stopniu wspaniali.

\- Nina, proszę cię, nie zaczynaj znowu, bo o takiej nieludzkiej godzinie nie jestem wstanie walnąć ci motywacyjnej gadki – jęknął przyciągając jedną ręką kobietę do swojego boku i tarmosząc jej włosy, na co zakwiczała śmiesznie. – Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i przestań w to do cholery wątpić. Ja cię kocham, Liam cię kocha, a Niall, moja droga ten chłopak nieba by ci uchylił i oddał ostatnie frytki na świecie bylebyś była szczęśliwa.

\- Dzięki Haz, jesteś czasami taką cudowną ciepłą kluchą – zażartowała odsuwając się od niego i poprawiając zniszczoną fryzurę. – Tak poza tym, to nie wiem, o co ci chodzi z nieludzką godziną. Dochodzi jedenasta. – Wzruszyła ramionami, upijając za jednym razem chyba połowę swojego kubka. Również różowego w serduszka. Harry natomiast po prostu mrugał na nią zdziwiony, raz przez pojemność jej żołądka, a dwa przez to, co powiedziała. Jeśli naprawdę dochodziła jedenasta, a dochodziła według zegara na ścianie, to znaczy, że spał naprawdę długo. Jak nigdy? – Nie zawieszaj się tylko gadaj.

\- A mogłabyś mnie, chociaż uświadomić, o czym?

\- O czym? O czym się pyta?! Trzymajcie mnie, bo mu walnę.

\- Mayfair, wiesz, że jesteśmy tutaj sami? – Od zawsze twierdził, że pracownicy służby zdrowia nie byli do końca normalni.

\- Zamknij się idioto. I mów mi wszystko o tym całym Leonardzie. Nie czekaj to nie to. Lutherze. Też nie… A! Już wiem! Lewis, tak mu było. Gadaj wszystko, co wiesz o Lewisie!

Harry po raz kolejny tego poranka złapał pewnego rodzaju mindfucka, ale kto do cholery by tego nie zrobił w towarzystwie tej kobiety. Naprawdę ją kochał, ale czasami nie nadążał za jej pokręconym umysłem. Szczególnie nie przed pierwszą kawą. Upił kolejny łyk ignorując wyczekujące spojrzenie wbite w jego profil. Czy tak ciężko było zrozumieć, że potrzebował z rana chwili żeby dojść do siebie? Najlepiej takiej chwili trwającej godzinę. Westchnął, słysząc chrząknięcie.

\- Po pierwsze nazywa się Louis nie Lewis…

\- Jeden pies.

\- Nina, chcesz żebym dalej mówił, czy mam pokazać ci gdzie są drzwi? – Zerknął na nią kątem oka starając się wyglądać na zirytowanego a nie, całkowicie pokonanego. Nie wyszło, bo dziewczyna parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Dobra już siedzę cicho. A teraz gadaj.

I wbrew wszystkiemu zaczął opowiadać całą swoją znajomość z Louis’em, starając się nie pominąć żadnego szczegółu. Nie, dlatego, że chciał być dokładny, raczej nie miał ochoty odpowiadać później na niekończące się pytania, a tym sposobem mógł zmniejszyć ich ilość o połowę. Przy dobrych wiatrach. Jedno musiał przyznać, już wkrótce narzeczona Niall’a była bardzo dobrym słuchaczem i miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że naprawdę chciało się jej opowiadać o swoich problemach. Może to właśnie, dlatego tak dobrze radziła sobie w swojej pracy? Podstawą dobrej opieki zdrowotnej było poznanie pacjenta, a Nina była w tym naprawdę dobra. Kiedy skończył, a trochę to trwało, został zmuszony do wysłuchania kilku teorii i - cóż za niespodzianka - udzielenia odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, ale wbrew pozorom nie było to takie straszne. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że co ma być to będzie, a Harry nie powinien się śpieszyć ani nastawiać za bardzo.

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał im w idealnym momencie, przynajmniej dla Harry’ego, bo o ile jeszcze z chłopakami mógł spokojnie rozmawiać na temat swojego ostatnie nieistniejącego życia seksualnego tak przy Mayfair rumienił się jak dzieciak. Co poniekąd było trafne, bo była od niego starsza o cztery lata. Podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do drzwi tak naprawdę mając nadzieję zastać za nimi Świadków Jehowy czy inne gaduły, które uchroniłyby go od gradu pytań, którymi zaczęła obrzucać go dziewczyna, gdy zorientowała się skąd pochodzi malinka na jego obojczyku. A mógł ubrać koszulkę.

Otworzył drzwi przygotowując sobie odpowiedź na standardowe pytanie tych dziwnych domokrążców, ale to nie byli Jehowi. To był Louis. Louis w ciemnym płaszczu, spod którego wystawał wyglądający na miękki, szary sweter odsłaniający odrobinę obojczyków i skrawek tatuażu, który Harry chciał prześledzić swoim językiem. Stop. Nie mógł o tym myśleć, szczególnie, że pod dresami nie miał nic, co mogłoby, chociaż w małym stopniu ukryć jego problem. Zjechał wzrokiem niżej, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo wąskie, czarne spodnie nie pozostawiały wiele miejsca dla wyobraźni. Przełknął ślinę, pokonany wracając spojrzeniem na twarz chłopaka, który z rozchylonymi ustami wpatrywał się w niego jak, w co najmniej ósmy cud świata. Fakt, Harry nie miał na sobie koszulki.

\- Hej, przeszkadzam? – Odezwał się po odchrząknięciu, co wcale nie pomogło, bo jego głos brzmiał w taki sposób, że Styles dziękował wszystkim bóstwom świata, za to, że mógł przytrzymać się drzwi. Gdyby nie ten kawał drewna i metalu najprawdopodobniej już znajdowałby się na kolanach… Stop!

\- Cześć Lou, nie, nie…

\- Haz, wracaj tutaj, nie skończyliśmy!

Jeśli istniał jakiś moment, w którym brunet był bliski porzucenia swoich pacyficznych poglądów to był właśnie ten. Zauważył zmianę na twarzy Louis’a i wiedział, że musi zareagować, więc po prostu chwycił chłopaka za łokieć, wciągnął do mieszkania zatrzaskując drzwi i pociągnął do salonu.

\- Mayfair, myślę, że musisz już iść – syknął być może ostro, ale naprawdę odezwały się w nim mordercze zapędy. Zacisnął dłoń mocniej czując jak szatyn próbuje się wyrwać.

\- Ale jeszcze…

\- Teraz Nina. – Tym razem było to już pełnowartościowe warknięcie, które spowodowało, że siedząca do tej pory tyłem dziewczyna odwróciła się a na jej twarzy zaraz po krótkiej chwili szoku wymalowało się zrozumienie.

\- Tak, masz rację. Myślę, że powinnam wrócić i dać Niall’owi coś do jedzenia. Biedaczek pewnie umiera z głodu przy drzwiach od kuchni.

\- Znowu zamknęłaś drzwi na klucz? – Westchnął Hary kręcąc głową i jednocześnie czując jak spięty do tej pory Louis lekko się rozluźnia na wzmiankę o Irlandczyku.

\- Nie moja wina, że mój chłopak idiota, nie potrafi przestać jeść, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu. To coś jak syndrom odcięcia, tylko, że on go zajada. – Wzruszyła ramionami i sięgając po swoją torebkę ruszyła do drzwi. Rzuciła Harry’emu znaczące spojrzenie i nie żegnając się po prostu wyszła.

Cisza, jaka zapanowała po zniknięciu dziewczyny należała do tych z gatunku niezręcznych i Harry nienawidził jej z całego serca. Puścił łokieć szatyna i usiadł na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłonie i mając nadzieję, że jednak wszystko skończy się dobrze.

\- Czy to… czy to była dziewczyna Horana? – Głos Louis’a wyrwał go z czarnych myśli i był tak dziwny, że musiał na niego spojrzeć. Zmarszczył brwi widząc zaczerwienione policzki, zaciśnięte mocno usta i oczy rzucające wesołe iskierki. Po wcześniejszym szoku i rozczarowaniu nie było śladu.

\- Tak. Parszywa zołza, obudziła mnie i na dodatek mogła podziwiać moje pośladki, gdy zerwała ze mnie kołdrę – westchnął czując jak czarne chmury rozwiewają się znad jego głowy i słońce znów pokazuje swoje oblicze. Tomlinson duszący się ze śmiechu był dobrym znakiem.

\- Sypiasz nago?

\- Zazwyczaj, a co?

\- Nic. Wezmę to pod uwagę Haroldzie, następnym razem, kiedy będę odprowadzać cię zalanego w trupa do łóżka. A teraz zbieraj ten zgrabny tyłeczek, bo zabieram cię na obiad.

 

9.

Przez kolejne dni schemat się powtarzał, z tą różnicą, że Harry chodził na zajęcia i na staż, czasem również zajmował się dziećmi sąsiadki. Jednak, gdy wracał do domu niedługo potem pojawiał się Louis i wspólnie zjadali kolację rozmawiając do późnej nocy. Tylko raz zrobili wyjątek, bo Tomlinson musiał zostać dłużej w pracy a Styles padał na twarz, bo kilkugodzinnej udręce z dwójką wulkanów energii, które tym razem postanowiły włączyć go do zabawy. Wyszedł z tego względnie cało, jedynie z pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami, co nawet mu nie przeszkadzało i biorąc pod uwagę, że następnego dnia był piątek postanowił nie zmywać lakieru. Dziwnie mu było jeść samemu, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do głośnej obecności szatyna i do pożywnego jedzenia również. Jego wafle, które uwielbiał, smakowały jak trociny i ledwo je przełknął. W przypływie geniuszu, lub głupoty, zwał jak zwał, postanowił podzielić się tą informacją z Louis’em i prawie się zakrztusił, gdy jego telefon zawibrował na stole. Dzwonił chłopak i Harry automatycznie odebrał, bo dlaczego miałby tego nie robić. Problem pojawił się, gdy ostry głos mężczyzny dotarł do niego powodując, że jego mózg się wyłączył. Autentycznie wyłączył, bo nie docierało do niego ani jedno słowo, jedyne, co słyszał to ten niezwykle pociągający ton, który sprawił, że włoski na karku Harry’ego się uniosły.

Odłożył niedojedzonego wafla i ruszył do sypialni już w drodze pozbywając się spodni. To nie było normalne, zupełnie do niego niepodobne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pomrukując odpowiedzi położył się na łóżku i wsunął dłoń w bokserki drażniąc swojego twardego penisa. Był tak potrzebujący, bynajmniej nie, dlatego, że sobie nie dogadzał. Owszem mógł żyć w celibacie od czasu Nathana, ale był zdrowym dwudziestoczteroletnim mężczyzną z potrzebami. A te ostatnio były coraz większe, bo, jak kawę kochał, Louis powodował u niego ciągłą frustrację. A bycie permanentnie nakręconym nie było przyjemne. Dlatego teraz nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, gdy dogadzał sobie ręką słuchając wściekłego monologu chłopaka po drugiej stronie linii. I tak nikt się o tym nie dowie, to będzie jego słodka, brudna tajemnica. W całym tym szaleństwie, kiedy adrenalina i pożądanie buzowały w jego żyłach, nie przewidział jednego. Swojej reakcji na słowa Louis’a, które jakimś cudem dotarły do jego otumanionego przyjemnością mózgu.

\- Harry, cokolwiek robisz natychmiast przestań! – I Styles rzeczywiście to zrobił, zaprzestał swoich ruchów zaledwie sekundy od osiągnięcia szczytu. To było dziwne. Próbował zidentyfikować to uczucie, ale nie potrafił, bo nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się nic podobnego. – Dostawca za dziesięć minut przywiezie ci jedzenie.

\- Co?

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś? Dobra nie chcę wiedzieć, nie mam na to czasu. Zostaw to, co robisz i czekaj na dostawcę. – Harry wciąż trzymał dłoń na swoim przyrodzeniu, ale zabrał ją stamtąd po drugim rozkazie szatyna. Nawet, jeśli ten nie miał właśnie tego na myśli, bo nie mógł wiedzieć, co brunet właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Po prostu umysł Styles’a dostał zwarcia przeinaczając kontekst rozmowy w coś zupełnie innego i on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Podobało mu się słuchanie poleceń, nawet, jeśli nie dotyczyły dokładnie aktywności, którym się oddawał. To było elektryzujące. Jak bardzo szalony był? – Rano zawiozę cię na uczelnie. Teraz kończę. Dobranoc Haz.

I tle. Rozłączył się a Harry, wciąż boleśnie twardy założył na siebie jakieś dresy i ruszył do salonu by grzecznie poczekać na jedzenie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co jeszcze mówił Tomlinson, ale z marnym skutkiem. Jedyne, co zakodowało się w jego mózgu to te wyraźne rozkazy przerwania tego, co robił. Na które zareagował ochoczo. Zbyt ochoczo. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło, ale to nie było normalne, bo kiedy w końcu dostawca przywiózł mu tajskie curry z kurczakiem i ryżem, jedyne, o czym myślał to fakt, że nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się nic podobnego i chyba powinien trzymać się od Louis’a z daleka. Skoro nawet wzory serduszek na styropianowym opakowaniu go nie irytowały aż tak bardzo to naprawdę powinien to przemyśleć. Bo to się mogło skończyć bardzo źle. Swoją drogą, kto podaje tajskie żarcie w pudełkach w serduszka?

Następnego ranka obudził się w dalszym ciągu sfrustrowany, nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie. Odmawianie sobie przyjemności nie leżało w jego naturze, ale z dalej niepojętego powodu po zjedzeniu kolacji poszedł spać. Po prostu spać, kurwa. Dlatego nikt nie powinien winić go za marny humor, gdy głośne walenie w drzwi wyrwało go z łóżka. Spojrzał na telefon, który dobitnie uświadomił mu, że mógłby spać jeszcze przez godzinę. Mógłby gdyby osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie drzwi wejściowych zlitowała się nad nim i przestała maltretować biedne drewno. Czy sklejkę, jeden pies.

Wstał i poczłapał z zamiarem przegonienia natręta. I cóż może powinien się zatrzymać przed lustrem i skontrolować swój wygląd, ale jego umysł nie pracował jeszcze na najwyższych obrotach, w ogóle nie pracował, więc po prostu szarpnął za klamkę wpuszczając do mieszkania chłodne powietrze, które powinno go ocucić, ale zrobił to widok Louis’a. Pieprzonego Louisa Tomlinsona w dopasowanym mundurze londyńskiej policji o siódmej rano w drzwiach jego mieszkania. Z zadziornym uśmieszkiem skanującym jego ciało. Jęknął, naprawdę to zrobił, bo jego mózg postanowił po raz kolejny wybrać się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą, zostawiając przed jego oczami sceny z poprzedniego wieczora.

\- Za jakie grzechy – mruknął odsuwając się od drzwi i zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co zrobi szatyn po prostu wrócił do sypialni rzucając się na łóżko i zakopując twarz w poduszce. Wydał z siebie kolejny jęk, gdy kroki zatrzymały się w wejściu do pomieszczenia.

\- Styles, nie żeby takie widoki z rana nie były radością dla moich oczu, ale jeśli wszystkim otwierasz drzwi w negliżu to mamy poważny problem. – Głos chłopaka brzmiał głębiej niż zazwyczaj, co wcale nie pomagało Harry’emu w pozbieraniu rozszalałych myśli, ale kiedy w końcu sens słów do niego dotarł podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał zdezorientowany na opierającego się o framugę mężczyznę.

\- Co? – Może nie było to zbyt inteligentne pytanie, ale wziąwszy pod uwagę, że miał przed oczami żywe odzwierciedlenie swoich fantazji to nawet się temu nie dziwił. Mózg jeszcze nie wrócił z podróży.

\- Harry, oglądanie twojego zgrabnego tyłeczka naprawdę jest cudownym rozpoczęciem dnia, nie zaprzeczę, ale bardzo bym cię prosił, żebyś jednak się ogarnął, bo zabieram cię na śniadanie. – Niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się odrobinę dłużej na dolnych partiach jego ciała i Harry nawet z tej odległości i z wciąż zamglonym przez sen i ogłupienie spojrzeniem mógł z łatwością dostrzec jak mężczyzna przełyka ciężko ślinę. – Tak, zdecydowanie powinieneś się ubrać, a ja w tym czasie skontroluję stan twojej lodówki i wyrzucę wszystkie cholerne wafle kukurydziane, jakie znajdę. Tak. Więc czekam w kuchni.

\- Co? – Harry naprawdę nie kontaktował, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobił wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony uświadamiając sobie dwie rzeczy. Jedną z nich było to, że Louis Tomlinson, pieprzone spełnienie jego marzeń, właśnie widział go nagiego, takiego, jakim bóg go stworzył i chociaż Styles nie twierdził, że ma się, czego wstydzić, bo nie miał, to i tak rumieniec zabarwił jego policzki. Drugą był fakt, że ten sam Louis Tomlinson najprawdopodobniej właśnie wyrzuca jego ukochane wafle kukurydziane. – Tomlinson ani się kurwa waż ruszać moich wafli! – Krzyknął wciągając na siebie spodnie, nie przejmując się bielizną, bo jedyne, co miał w głowie to wizja utraty skromnych zapasów na kolejne dni. A na to nie mógł pozwolić. Chwycił pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i pognał do kuchni, zwinnym ruchem wyszarpując opakowanie z dłoni chłopaka. – Co ty kurwa myślisz, że robisz? – Przycisnął paczuszkę do swojej piersi w ochronnym geście.

\- Dbam o twoje zdrowie? Nie możesz żywić się tym gównem. I gdzie w ogóle masz jedzenie? Dlaczego w twojej lodówce jest tylko światło, a w szafkach tylko te wafle, tuńczyk i kawa? – Ostre spojrzenie Louis’a przeszyło go i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się wzdrygnął. I że spodnie, które miał na sobie zrobiły się niewygodne. Bardzo. Cholera musiał się uspokoić. Natychmiast.

\- Po pierwsze dziękuję, ale twoje troska jest zbędna a wafle wcale nie są gównem, nie obrażaj ich – zaczął siląc się na spokojny ton i naprawdę kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. – A jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, to zazwyczaj robię zakupy po pracy, a przez ostatni tydzień tak jakby nie miałem na to czasu – mruknął odstawiając opakowanie dotąd trzymane w dłoniach na najwyższą półkę w jednej z szafek. Tam gdzie był pewny, że Tomlinson nie dostanie się tak łatwo.

\- Nie miałeś czasu na zakupy? Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?

\- Wiesz, kiedy codziennie odwiedza cię pewien przystojny szatyn i na dodatek przynosi twoje ulubione jedzenie to ostatnim, o czym myślisz jest pójście do sklepu. – Wzruszył ramionami patrząc wymownie na chłopaka, który zagryzł wargi próbując ukryć uśmiech.

\- Czyli, że ja jestem tym przystojniakiem odpowiedzialnym za pustki w twojej kuchni? Twierdzisz, że to moja wina?

\- Poniekąd – wzruszył Harry i napełnił czajnik wodą. Potrzebował kawy, natychmiast. Zerknął na szatyna, który przypatrywał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Chcesz kawy?

\- Nie pijam, wolę herbatę. I na cholerę w ogóle to robisz, przecież mówiłem, że zabieram cię na śniadanie.

\- Serio?

\- Nie, po prostu sobie z ciebie żartuję. – Warknął Louis, a Harry poczuł przyjemny dreszcz w dole pleców. Powinien na nowo rozważyć trzymanie się z dala od tego chłopaka, bo to naprawdę nie skończy się dobrze. – Idziemy na pełnowartościowe, angielskie śniadanie a po twoim stażu osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś zrobił zakupy. Porządne zakupy. A teraz idź się ubrać do końca i wychodzimy.

\- Gdyby jeszcze angielskie śniadanie było uważane przez kogokolwiek za pełnowartościowe – mruknął Harry, ale posłusznie udał się do sypialni i później łazienki, by doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Co, jak co ale nie chciał straszyć ludzi na ulicy. Zakrył tatuaż krzyżyka fluidem z cichym westchnięciem. Nie żałował zrobienia go sobie, jedyne, co go męczyło to fakt, że przez wciąż powtarzane stereotypy nie mógł się nie tyle nim chwalić, co po prostu nie przejmować. Wrócił do kuchni już w pełni gotowy, nawet użył swoich ukochanych perfum, co było kolejnym powodem do przemyślenia jego znajomości z szatynem, i musiał się przytrzymać ściany, gdy zauważył, co pod jego krótką nieobecność próbował zrobić wspomniany chłopak. – Połamiesz się poruczniku – wysapał między napadami śmiechu i podszedł do chłopaka, który klęcząc na blacie próbował sięgnąć po wafle. Złapał go za biodra i w akompaniamencie mało męskiego pisku odstawił na ziemię.

\- Pozbędę się tego z twojego jadłospisu, zobaczysz – syknął mężczyzna wciąż czując ciepło, które pozostawiły dłonie bruneta. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Nikt nie zabroni ci próbować, ale nie licz na wygraną.

Wyszli z mieszkania by po chwili znaleźć się w samochodzie szatyna. Nie był to radiowóz, co lekko zasmuciło Styles’a bo naprawdę miał ochotę na przejażdżkę jednym z nich. I jeśli nie byłoby to w charakterze zatrzymanego to nawet lepiej. Ale jak widać nie było mu to dane tym razem. Nie jechali długo, tak naprawdę Harry przypuszczał, że spacerem nie zajęłoby to więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, ale mimo wszystko był luty. Kto normalny spacerował zamiast korzystać z ciepłego samochodu? Stanęli przed niepozornie wyglądającą włoską kawiarnią i w tym momencie brunet był już totalnie zdezorientowany.

\- Nie miało to być typowe angielskie śniadanie? – Spytał sceptycznie Louis’a który z uśmiechem otwierał już drzwi do naprawdę niewielkiego lokalu. Było tam może osiem stolików upchniętych na powierzchni gdzie powinny stać, co najwyżej cztery. Ale było ciepło i przytulnie, więc Harry nie narzekał.

\- Nie oceniaj zanim nie spróbujesz. Witaj Francesca! – Odpowiedział Louis witając się z kobietą, która wydawała się pracować w tym przybytku.

\- Louis, już myślałam, że o nas zapomniałeś! Gdzie masz mojego przyszłego trzeciego męża? – Francesca okazała się naprawdę głośną osobą i mówiła z delikatnym włoskim akcentem, co miało sens, bo _E Pellici_ było włoską knajpką.

\- Zayn dzisiaj nie mógł, ale przyprowadziłem kogoś innego. To jest Harry i nie wierzy, że można dostać tu wyśmienite, angielskie śniadanie. – Styles wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która patrzyła na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Zaraz udowodnimy mu, że się myli. Dwa angielskie z tostami i fasolką? – Obaj skinęli głowami i usiedli przy stoliku. – Dla ciebie Louis herbata z mlekiem, a dla ciebie panie sceptyczny?

\- Czarną, dużą i mocną kawę poproszę – odpowiedział Harry lekko speszony, bo naprawdę nie chciał podpaść tej kobiecie.

\- I dwa soki pomarańczowe, jakbyś mogła, kochana – dodał Louis uśmiechając się promiennie do kobiety i odpinając górny guzik swojego munduru. Harry podążył jego śladem, z tą różnicą, że nie pozostał przy jednym a aż trzech guzkach. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. – Nie miałeś tu tatuażu? – Spytał szatyn wskazując na lewą dłoń chłopaka, która bawiła się serwetką.

\- Dalej mam. – Prosta odpowiedź była wszystkim, na co było stać Styles’a. Nie wypił swojej kawy, więc nie powinno się od niego wymagać niczego bardziej rozwiniętego.

\- Dlaczego go zakrywasz?

Harry podziękował skinieniem głowy innej kelnerce, która właśnie przyniosła im napoje i sztućce i zanim odpowiedział upił łyk czarnego napoju. Mały jęk wydostał się z jego gardła i już wiedział, że wróci do tego miejsca nawet, jeśli śniadanie okaże się okropne. Dla samej kawy. Mocnej i aromatycznej, takiej, jaką najbardziej lubił. Raj na ziemi, niebo w gębie.

\- A widziałeś kiedyś prokuratora z tatuażami w widocznym miejscu? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie po raz kolejny mocząc usta w cudownym płynie.

\- Fakt, nigdy. – Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, a Harry zdążył opróżnić swoją filiżankę i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem poprosić Francescę o kolejną, na co ta uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Louis sączył swoją herbatę wyglądając na odrobinę zagubionego w swoich myślach i właśnie taka odsłona chłopaka powodowała, że Styles miał mętlik w głowie. Kiedy szatyn odezwał się ponownie jego głos brzmiał na zamyślony. – Mógłbyś być pierwszym.

\- Mógłbym i zapewne będę – przytaknął odwijając sztućce z serwetki, kiedy ogromny talerz wylądował przed nim. Jedzenie wyglądało smakowicie, ale miał pewne obawy, bo wzrok włoszki wwiercał się w tył jego głowy. Nie był pewny czy powinien w ogóle próbować. – Ale zanim to nastąpi muszę skończyć studia i dostać się do pracy w prokuraturze, a tam stereotypy mimo dwudziestego pierwszego wieku wciąż są żywe. – Odkroił kawałek kiełbaski i z duszą na ramieniu włożył do ust. Była smaczna, nawet bardzo, dlatego z ochotą i większą pewnością nabrał odrobinę fasolki, która również go nie zawiodła. Skosztował wszystkiego z talerza i zaskoczony rozejrzał się po knajpce. – To naprawdę jest włoska knajpka z niesamowitym angielskim śniadaniem, czy dalej śnię?

\- Mówiłem. – Uśmiech Louis’a był jasny i szeroki, a zmarszczki wokół niebieskich błyszczących oczu sprawiły, że coś ścisnęło Harry’ego w piersi.

Tak bardzo przepadł.

 

10.

Armand Flinch był naprawdę dobrym szefem dla Harry’ego. Starał się pokazać mu wszystko, co sam wiedział na temat pracy prokuratora, wszystkie sztuczki i kruczki. Dysponował ogromną wiedzą i naprawdę potrafił ją dobrze przekazać, co Styles doceniał. Nie sądził, że gdziekolwiek indziej mógłby się tyle nauczyć i to jeszcze przed ukończeniem studiów. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że dostał się na ten staż i nie musiał, tak jak niektórzy z jego znajomych z roku, latać i kserować dokumentów, albo parzyć kawę nie zyskując na tym żadnego doświadczenia. Nie, on rzeczywiście się uczył, miał dostęp do akt spraw, mógł zapoznać się z każdym etapem procesu oskarżenia, na papierze, co prawda, ale lepsze to niż nic. Zdobytej wiedzy nikt mu nie zabierze, a umiejętność wyszukiwania luk czy precedensów była naprawdę bardzo przydatna w tym, co chciał robić w przyszłości.

Jednak była jedna rzecz, jeden malutki szczegół, który doprowadzał Harry’ego do szewskiej pasji, kiedy chodziło o zachowanie jego szefa. Stary Flinch zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, co działo się w jego własnym biurze, co dawało sekretarce ogromne pole do popisu, a że była to kobieta prawie równie wiekowa jak prokurator to lekko jej odbiło. I brunet naprawdę chciałby móc nie zwracać na to uwagi i być ponad to, ale nie dało się. Nie, kiedy serduszka, brokatowe serduszka do kurwy nędzy, zajmowały dosłownie każdą przestrzeń. On naprawdę nie miał nic do walentynek, ale to przekraczało wszystkie granice. I jakby ozdoby to było za mało, kobieta cały czas męczyła jedną i tą samą piosenkę, bardzo starą i bardzo irytującą piosenkę, która powodowała u Harry’ego ból głowy i zasnuwała jego pole widzenia czerwoną mgiełką. Jak trafnie.

Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy w końcu o osiemnastej opuścił lokal uwalniając się od tej całej czerwieni i cukierkowego zapachu unoszącego się wszędzie. Miał wrażenie, że przesiąkł nim i nawet długa kąpiel nic nie pomoże. Zdecydowanie potrzebował zmyć z siebie to słodkie cholerstwo, więc szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę metra. I wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś za nim podąża. Zerknął przez ramię i potknął się o własne nogi, gdy zauważył Louis’a wolno sunącego tuż zanim swoim samochodem. No tak, nie dość, że jego koordynacja ruchowa zapomniała jak prawidłowo się działa, to na dodatek on sam zupełnie zapomniał, że chłopak obiecał zabrać go na zakupy. Cudownie, najwyraźniej zbyt długie przebywanie w otoczeniu serduszek i miłosnych piosenek, jednej piosenki, zlasowało mu mózg. A nie, to też nie było możliwe, bo ten ciągle był na wakacjach po poprzednim wieczorze.

\- Nie komentuj – mruknął wsiadając do ciepłego wnętrza. Miał nadzieję, że Louis przypisze jego rumieńce, jako efekt mrozu na zewnątrz a nie zażenowanie.

\- Nic nie mówię – rzucił obronnie, chichocząc pod nosem i Harry uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk, bo był naprawdę miły dla ucha. Jednak tak szybko jak padły kolejne słowa jego głowa zderzyła się z deską rozdzielczą. – Pachniesz jak połączenie sklepu ze słodyczami, kwiaciarni i domu mojej babci.

\- Zabij mnie – jęknął naprawdę mając to na myśli.

\- Hej, to wciąż przyjemny zapach. Odrobinę za słodki jak na ciebie, ale nie jest straszny. Chociaż zdecydowanie wolę ten, którym pachniałeś rano.

\- Dzięki też go lubię. – Uśmiechnął się, bo komplement naprawdę był miły i cieszył się, że Tomlinsonowi podobały się jego ulubione perfumy. – To gdzie jedziemy?

\- To Tesco, do ciebie i do baru, bo o ile się nie mylę obaj mamy umówione spotkanie z naszymi przyjaciółmi. – Odpowiedział Louis, rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenie, żeby upewnić się, że to było w porządku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będziemy tam my dwaj i dwie gruchoczące do siebie pary?

\- Kurwa. Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak się odpowiednio znieczulić, żeby jakoś to przetrwać.

\- Podoba mi się ten plan, pod warunkiem, że nie pozwolisz mi tknąć szampana.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jesteś po nim dość zabawny.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że zachowuję się po nim jak mała, napalona ździra. I to nie jest zabawne – rzucił Harry, wysiadając z samochodu przed marketem. Naprawdę nie widział nic śmiesznego w swoim zachowaniu po musującym winie, a tym bardziej nie rozumiał, dlaczego szatyn sądził, że to było zabawne. Przecież ostatnim razem podczas swoich urodzin musiał mieć go na oku cały czas, pilnować i odwieźć do domu. Nic przyjemnego, chociaż o ile pamięć go nie myliła, a nie robiła tego, to Louis wcale nie wyglądał wtedy na niezadowolonego. Mógł się pokusić na stwierdzenie, że całkiem dobrze się bawił.

\- Zabij mnie, ale cholernie podoba mi się taka wyuzdana wersja ciebie – szepnął mu na ucho i brunet naprawdę się cieszył, że jego mózg już jest na wakacjach, bo przeciwnym wypadku już leżałby tutaj martwy.

Co to do cholery miało być? I dlaczego jego ciało zareagowało na te słowa przyjemnym dreszczem? Musiał się uspokoić, a najlepszą opcją na to była zmiana tematu. Jak najszybsza i jak najdziwniejsza. Rozglądał się po sklepie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co szatyn pakował do wózka, szukając czegoś, co zajęłoby jego myśli na tyle by te przeklęte obrazy zniknęły z przed jego oczu. Przez cały dzień prawie zapomniał jak sfrustrowany był, a jedno ciche zdanie wystarczyło, aby po raz kolejny to wszystko wróciło. Ze zdwojoną siłą. I wtedy to zobaczył. Niczym objawienie, tuż przed nimi stał wielki stand z plakatami krzyczącymi o promocji, a na nim w równych rządkach ustawione były znajome paczuszki.

\- Wafle kukurydziane na promocji! Czy to już niebo? – Krzyknął być może trochę za głośno, ale miał to gdzieś, bo oto przed nim znajdował się istny raj. Wszystkie smaki, o których tylko tęsknie marzył pogryzając te najtańsze, zwykłe. Chwycił w ramiona tyle opakowań ile był w stanie i uradowany odwrócił się w stronę wózka napotykając twardy wzrok Louis’a. – No, co?

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz? Jesteśmy tutaj żeby zapełnić twoją kuchnię porządnym jedzeniem, a nie po to byś kupował te przeklęte wafle. – Ostry ton, tak podobny do tego z wczorajszego wieczoru spowodował, że serce Harry’ego się zatrzymało a frustracja wróciła po raz kolejny. Stłamsił to uczucie i spojrzał na chłopaka swoim najlepszym szczenięcym wzrokiem. Bo do cholery jasnej, skoro chodził przez niego nabuzowany to może mieć od życia, chociaż trochę przyjemności, prawda? – Nie patrz tak na mnie Harry, to wcale nie działa. – Nie poddawał się i dla lepszego efektu wysunął delikatnie dolną wargę. Gdy szatyn westchnął cierpiętniczo wiedział, że wygrał. – Naprawdę lubisz to coś?

\- Nie, ja ich nie lubię. – Pokręcił głową na wyraz dezorientacji na twarzy swojego towarzysza. – Ja je uwielbiam i to powoli zakrawa o uzależnienie. – Ostrożnie odłożył opakowania do wózka widząc jedynie zrezygnowany wzrok szatyna. To było miłe, że tak się o niego martwił, dlatego niewiele myśląc podszedł do niego przytulając szybko i delikatnie całując lekko drapiący policzek. – Dziękuję.

Było to małe zwycięstwo, które co prawda nie polepszyło w żadnym wypadku jego sytuacji – wciąż był sfrustrowany – ale przynajmniej miał wafle i mogli w spokoju dokończyć zakupy. Przy kasie, widząc rosnącą sumę poczuł dziwny uścisk w żołądku. To nie tak, że nie miał pieniędzy, ale naprawdę starał się żyć skromnie, więc wydawanie takiej ilości na jedzenie nie bardzo mu się podobało. Na szczęście wśród wszystkich towarów znalazło się również wino, co nieco złagodziło ból, gdy przesuwał kartą nad czytnikiem.

Niedługo potem znaleźli się w jego mieszkaniu i Harry został oddelegowany do ogarnięcia się, podczas gdy Louis zajął się rozpakowywaniem siatek i przygotowaniem kolacji. Styles nie mógłby być bardziej wdzięczny, dlatego bez słowa sprzeciwu udał się pod prysznic. Ciepła woda działała cuda z jego spiętymi mięśniami i dodatkowo zmywała pozostałości słodkiego aromatu, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie i w żołądku. Oparł czoło o gładkie kafelki wzdychając ciężko i pozwalając by strumień wody spływał mu po plecach. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż kołatało mu się wspomnienie głosu Louis’a mówiącego, że lubi go w wyuzdanej wersji i to naprawdę go irytowało. Bo dobrze, Tomlinson podobał mu się, fizycznie i z charakteru był po prostu kimś, kto rozpalał wszystkie jego zmysły i zmuszał do wysiłku. I dbał o niego, najpierw wtedy po imprezie, przez te wszystkie dni, kiedy się znają, aż do teraz. To było cudowne, nie mógłby na to narzekać, ale sposób, w jaki na niego działał, jak przywłaszczył sobie wszystkie myśli i zdawał się znajdować pod jego skórą - to było niepokojące. Nie chciał być od kogoś zależny w taki sposób, nie chciał zatracić siebie, ale też nie chciał zrezygnować z tej znajomości, bo mimo wszystko to dziwne uczucie było przyjemne i odświeżające. Idealnie nieidealne. Wariował.

Wyszedł spod prysznica nie przejmując się wycieraniem, po prostu owinął się ręcznikiem w pasie i przeszedł do sypialni zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady stóp. Stanął przed szafą przez chwilę czując się jak kobieta. Nie miał, co na siebie założyć, a ubrania nie mieściły się na półkach. Tak, oszczędzał na jedzeniu, ale jeśli chodziło o ciuchy to cóż, lepiej było nie wpuszczać go do sklepu. Zdał się na intuicję, jak zawsze zresztą, co zaowocowało dość niespodziewanym jak na niego wyglądem. Dobra, czarne, obcisłe spodnie były stałym elementem, ale biały cienki podkoszulek, przez którego materiał było widać zarys jego tatuaży, koszula w czerwoną kratę i kolejna z materiału przypominającego jeans to zdecydowanie nie było w jego stylu. Ale całkiem mu się podobało. Poza włosami, które postanowiły dzisiaj ogłosić strajk i nie dały się ujarzmić, więc zrezygnowany obwiązał je białą bandaną w delikatny czarny wzorek i _volia_ , nikt się nie domyśli, że tak naprawdę wcale się nie uczesał. Trzeba było sobie radzić.

Wrócił do kuchni jeszcze w drzwiach poprawiając sygnety na palcach. Tęsknił za ich ciężarem przez cały tydzień, tak naprawdę pozwalając sobie nosić tylko jeden. To sprawianie pozorów coraz bardziej go męczyło, ale nie zamierzał się zmieniać tylko, dlatego, że jego wymarzona praca wciąż była pogrążona w zaściankowym myśleniu. Przejechał opuszkami palców po krzyżyku zanim podniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost w wpatrujące się w niego niebieskie tęczówki. Było w nich coś dziwnego, co szybko zniknęło a chłopak wyszczerzył zęby lekko zakłopotany.

\- Trochę będzie niezręcznie. – Wskazał między nimi i dopiero wtedy Harry zorientował się, że są ubrani bardzo podobnie. W zasadzie różnili się tylko czerwoną koszulą i bandaną, którą poprawił nerwowym gestem. Koszulki, spodnie i jeansowe koszule były identyczne, jakby kupili je w tym samym miejscu, co było prawdopodobne. Mimo wszystko, Harry nawet przez sekundę nie rozważał możliwości przebrania się. – I fajne paznokcie. Pasują ci.

Zerknął na swoje dłonie dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że wczorajszego wieczoru postanowił nie zmywać pozostałości po zabawie z dziećmi sąsiadki. Zaśmiał się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały dzień nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a przynajmniej on tego nie zarejestrował. Oparł się biodrem o blat niedaleko Louis’a, który nakładał na talerze smakowicie wyglądające danie.

\- Dzięki, tak sądzę. I nie będzie niezręcznie, wpasujemy się w dynamikę grupy. – Mrugnął chwytając dwa kieliszki z szafki. – Białe czy czerwone?

\- To kurczak z pieczarkami, więc lepiej białe. Weź to hiszpańskie w zielonej butelce, myślę, że będzie w sam raz.

Rzeczywiście pasowało i Harry chcąc nie chcąc musiał dodać do listy zalet Louis’a znajomość win, co i tak nie zmieniło jego miejsca w prywatnym rankingu chłopaków. Wciąż bił wszystkich na głowę. Po zjedzeniu i wypiciu do końca butelki – bo przecież nie może się zmarnować – ruszyli wolnym krokiem do baru, w którym umówili się z przyjaciółmi, rozmawiając na błahe tematy i śmiejąc się z potencjalnych wniosków jakie tamci wyciągną na ich widok. Odnalezienie ich stolika nie było takie trudne mimo tłumu, który okupował każdą wolną przestrzeń. Po drodze zahaczyli o bar biorąc sobie od razu po dwa piwa, co okazało się dobrym wyborem.

Niall i Nina najwidoczniej byli w tym dziwnym stanie, kiedy kleili się do siebie i chichotali jak para nastolatków, a Liam z Zaynem po prostu byli zbyt słodcy z tymi czułymi uśmiechami, żeby pozostała dwójka mogła to znieść na trzeźwo. Zanim w ogóle zostali zauważeni zdążyli opróżnić pierwsze butelki w wcale nie tak szybkim tempie.

\- O cześć! – Mayfair była pierwszą, która zorientowała się, że ich grono się powiększyło. – Louis miło cię w końcu poznać prawidłowo. Ostatnim razem ten gbur wykazał się całkowitym brakiem dobrego wychowania. Nina Mayfair, dziewczyna tej słodkiej istotki i przyjaciółka pozostałej dwójki idiotów. – Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad stolikiem całując szatyna w policzek, na co Harry wywrócił oczami i automatycznie poklepał go po kolanie, chwilę później mentalnie dając sobie w twarz. Co się z nim do cholery działo? – Czy wy macie pasujące ubrania? – Rzuciła patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Miło cię poznać Nina. I tak, mamy pasujące ubrania, bo jak wszyscy wiemy ta żyrafa obok nie ma zupełnie wyczucia stylu i musi się na kimś wzorować. Całe szczęście, że na mnie a nie na przykład na tym facecie w siateczkowej koszulce, który tańczy na barze. Tu w ogóle tak można? – Odpowiedź Louis’a sprawiła, że Harry sapnął naprawdę urażony i nie obchodziło go to, że dalsza część miała na celu odwrócenie od nich uwagi. Z dobrym skutkiem, ale co z tego, skoro jego poczucie stylu zostało obrażone.  

\- Czy ja wiem, myślę, że Haz wyglądałby całkiem nieźle w czymś takim. Wiecie dołożyć do tego skórzaną kamizelkę bez rękawów i ciemne okulary i byłby z niego apetyczny bad boy. – Zayn podchwycił żart swojego przyjaciela, a Styles mógł tylko zacisnąć dłonie w pięści udając, że wcale nie ruszył go wybuch głośnego śmiechu reszty zebranych. Wcale. W ogóle. Dlaczego miałby?

Skończył swoje drugie piwo i wstał, bez słowa ruszając po kolejną kolejkę. Bez większej ilości alkoholu nie będzie w stanie przez to przejść, bo wyglądało na to, że dziś był Wieczór Żartowania z Harry’ego. Machnął do znajomej barmanki, która po odebraniu pieniędzy od poprzedniego klienta podeszła do niego z uśmiechem. Zamówił sześć piw, a dodatkowo jeszcze cztery shoty, które miał zamiar wychylić sam. Usiadł na wysokim stołku i czekając obserwował ludzi w lokalu, podziwiając ich różnorodność. To naprawdę było miłe miejsce i cieszył się, że znaleźli je podczas któregoś z wypadów na miasto. Chwycił pierwszy kieliszek i w momencie, w którym wlewał jego zawartość do ust, odchylając głowę w tył, poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim uchu i mimo gwaru i muzyki doskonale usłyszał słowa, które sprawiły, że się zakrztusił. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis pójdzie za nim.

\- Mieliśmy upić się wspólnie. – Drobna dłoń szybko złapała za szkło, które chłopak opróżnił w oka mgnieniu. Ta sama dłoń przywołała barmankę prosząc bez słów o kolejne cztery shoty. Harry jednak skupiał się na tej drugiej, która spoczywała na dole jego pleców kreśląc uspokajające kręgi, które wcale go nie uspokajały. Alkohol krążący w jego żyłach w niczym nie pomagał. – Nie obraziłeś się chyba? – Kolejne ciche pytanie i ciepłe powietrze drażniące wrażliwą skórę. Zadrżał nie panując nad tym.

\- Nie, dlaczego miałbym? – Rzucił na pozór obojętnie i złapał za kolejny kieliszek po prostu chcąc już być na tyle pijanym, żeby zagłuszyć te dziwne myśli pojawiające się w głowie. Dopiero po trzecim poczuł to charakterystyczne szumienie w głowie.

\- To dobrze. – Louis podążył jego śladem również opróżniając dwa pod rząd. Nachylił się mocniej nad siedzącym brunetem, tak, że jego klatka piersiowa przylegała do połowy jego pleców i sięgnął po ostatnie dwa naczynka, podając jedno Harry’emu. – Bo jeśli mam być szczery, to byłoby gorące zobaczyć cię w stroju, który opisał Zayn. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Harry przełknął palący płyn powstrzymując tym samym jęk, który chciał uciec z jego ust po tych słowach. Jego oczy się zaszkliły, bo naprawdę był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Frustracja czająca się pod jego skórą od wczorajszego wieczora w połączeniu z alkoholem i zmysłowym głosem Louis’a to było za dużo nawet jak dla niego. Wstał szybko, rzucając na bar kilka banknotów i chwycił za butelki piwa ruszając szybkim krokiem do stolika. Lawirował między ludźmi nadzwyczaj sprawnie, a kiedy w końcu dotarł do przyjaciół po prostu odstawił napoje bez słowa i pociągnął dwa długie łyki swojego piwa opadając na krzesło. Musiał się uspokoić, a z Tomlinsonem przyciśniętym do jego pleców było to niemożliwe.

Starał się podążać za rozmową, którą prowadziły dwie pary, ale kiedy po raz kolejny padła data walentynek nie wytrzymał i po prostu się wyłączył skanując tłum i ignorując uważne spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek, które nie opuszczało go ani na moment, od kiedy szatyn wrócił do stolika zaledwie chwilę po nim. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć, bo wtedy już naprawdę by nie wytrzymał i zrobił coś, czego mógłby żałować. Nawet z taką ilością alkoholu w organizmie wiedział, że musi się wziąć w garść. Ale nie mógł. Starał się, ale po prostu to było niewykonalne. Nie, kiedy w uszach wciąż dźwięczał ten głos. Och matko przenajświętsza, był skończony!

\- Harry wszystko w porządku? – Nic nie było w porządku. Pokręcił głową mając nadzieję, że szatyn nie będzie dłużej wypytywać, no, ale w końcu to było jego życie, czego się spodziewał? Ciepła dłoń na jego ramieniu była niczym kropla, która przelała czarę. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nic, po prostu potrzebuję chwili. – _Idź sobie, idź sobie, idź sobie._

\- Może pójdę ci po wodę?

\- Tak, proszę. – Kiedy dusząca obecność Louisa zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie tylko palące ciepło na ramieniu gdzie chwilę wcześniej leżała jego dłoń, popatrzył na przyjaciół szybko rejestrując, że Zayn również zniknął. To lepiej. – Kurwa mać, jest źle.

\- Jak bardzo źle? – Głos Liama był spokojny, jednak spojrzenie miał zmartwione podobnie jak pozostała dwójka.

\- Jedno słowo a mógłby mieć mnie na tym krześle. – Niall zagwizdał, bo to oznaczało, że nie było już skali dla jego porażki. Wpadł.

\- Znasz go jakby tydzień? Aż tak cię kręci? – Nina uniosła brwi zdziwiona, a Harry tylko parsknął sucho.

\- On mnie nie kręci Mayfair. Nie jestem jakimś nastolatkiem, nie chodzi o seks.

\- Ale przecież powiedziałeś…

\- Kochanie, myślę, że Harry chciał powiedzieć, że wpadł po uszy i nie ma dla niego ratunku. Mam rację stary?

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ubrał w słowa. On jest… - zaciął się, bo naprawdę nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, co starszy chłopak z nim robił. – Idealnie nieidealny. Tak… I chyba również jest zainteresowany mną, w sensie mną a nie… mną. – Zamachał dłońmi wskazując na siebie i mając nadzieję, że przyjaciele zrozumieją.

\- Oczywiście, że jest zainteresowany, nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku nawet na chwilę. Nawet teraz, chociaż ta brunetka się do niego wdzięczy. Nie odwracaj się!

Ale Harry oczywiście nie posłuchał, już po chwili łącząc swoje spojrzenie z niebieskimi oczami pełnymi głodu i pożądania. Zaschło mu w ustach i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego podniósł się na nogi powolnym ruchem. Kątem oka dostrzegł ponętną brunetkę szczebiocącą coś do ucha szatyna, na co zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Harry tylko nie zrób czegoś głupiego. – Głos Liama dotarł do niego jakby z oddali by był zbyt skupiony na wypielęgnowanej dłoni z długimi czerwonymi paznokciami niebezpiecznie zbliżającej się do bicepsa chłopaka.

Ta sytuacja sprawiła, że coś w jego głowie przeskoczyło i nagle wszystko stało się proste. Zupełnie jakby potrzebował realnego zagrożenia, aby w końcu zdecydować, co chce zrobić. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę szatyna, w którego oczach pojawił się zaskoczony błysk. Harry nie mógł się na to nie uśmiechnąć, lubił zaskakiwać ludzi. Szczególnie tych, na których mu zależało. Bo do cholery zależało mu na Louis’ie i nawet, jeśli ta znajomość miała skończyć się dla niego źle chciał zaryzykować. Bo kto nie ryzykuje ten nie wygrywa, czy jakoś tak. Miał sporo do stracenia, ale znacznie więcej do wygrania. Dlaczego w ogóle się przed tym bronił? Czasem zachowywał się jak ułomny. Będąc już naprawdę blisko uchylił wargi delikatnie zwilżając je językiem i uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy niebieskie oczy podążyły za tym ruchem jak zahipnotyzowane. Stanął przed szatynem, który opierał się łokciami o bar i nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia odsunął dłoń dziewczyny z daleka od tej należącej do chłopaka.

\- Ślicznotko idź poszukać innego jelenia, który nabierze się na całą tą sztuczność. – Obrażone prychnięcie dało mu znać, że natręt się obraził i zniknął. Mały uśmiech na wąskich ustach był tego potwierdzeniem. – Lubisz doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa, prawda Louis? – Mruknął pochylając się nad chłopakiem tak, że ich twarze dzieliła naprawdę niewielka przestrzeń. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, widział ją dokładnie w tych błyszczących oczach. Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej stykając ich klatki piersiowe. Czuł na policzku szybki oddech chłopaka, gdy przesuwał ustami po jego gładkim policzku by w końcu zatrzymać je przy uchu. – Mam ochotę zrobić z tobą tyle rzeczy, że sobie tego nie wyobrażasz. Odpłacić się już teraz za całą frustrację, którą powodujesz…

\- Ja wywołuję u ciebie frustrację? – Zaśmiał się cicho Louis, kręcąc delikatnie głową i łaskocząc policzek bruneta włosami. – Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co ze mną robisz? Głupieję przy tobie. Ale chcę zrobić to poprawnie.

\- Więc zadaj pytanie, Louis? Na co czekasz?

\- Próbuję od ośmiu dni, od momentu, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w tej restauracji w tej absurdalnej koszuli w serca. – Kolejny cichy chichot wydobył się z jego gardła a Harry czuł, że się rozpływa. A może to przez dwie dłonie zaciskające się na jego biodrach. Czy to naprawdę było ważne? – Onieśmielasz mnie, sprawiasz, że cała odwaga znika w momencie, kiedy jestem obok ciebie.

\- Zadaj pytanie Louis, albo jak wafle kocham…

\- Umówisz się ze mną? Pełnoprawna randka, tylko ty i ja.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie jedna. Chcę trzy.

\- Trzy?

\- Tak.

\- Więc trzy pełnoprawne randki.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać gołąbeczki, ale powinniśmy wracać do stolika. – Harry podskoczył na głos Zayna, dopiero teraz rejestrując, że chłopak cały czas stał obok.

Co ten Louis z nim robił? Potrząsnął głową odsuwając się od szatyna z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w momencie, w którym otworzył usta, ktoś pociągnął go za ramię odwracając w swoją stronę. Chwilę trwało zanim zorientował się, kto stoi przed nim, ale kiedy tylko to zrobił uśmiech został zastąpiony grymasem.

\- Spierdalaj Nathan – warknął wyrywając ramię z uścisku i robiąc krok w tył. Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z tym zakłamanym dupkiem. Jak nigdy więcej w życiu. Nie, dlatego, że chłopak go zdradził, to nawet nie bolało, bo nic do niego nie czuł, ale dlatego że zrobił z niego idiotę.

\- No weź Harry, chyba się nie gniewasz? – Prychnął wywracając oczami, bo oczywiście, że się gniewał. Przez ponad dziewięć miesięcy był robiony w konia, czy raczej jelenia, bo z rogami, które blondyn mu przyprawił nie powinien się mieścić w żadnych drzwiach. Jak w żadnych. A to tylko ta część, o której wiedział. Więc tak, był rozgniewany, ba, wściekły. Ale również na siebie.

\- Spierdalaj Nathan, naprawdę nie chcę się powtarzać. – Chciał odwrócić się z powrotem do Louis’a uważając tą nierozpoczętą nawet rozmowę za zakończoną, ale silny uścisk po raz kolejny zatrzymał go w miejscu, na co automatycznie się skrzywił.

\- Słuchaj Styles, nie będziesz…

\- To ty posłuchaj chłopcze. – Niechciana dłoń zniknęła, na co Harry odetchnął, bo chociaż nie było to raniące to jednak odrobinę niekomfortowe. Przed nim stał Louis w bardzo fachowy sposób wykręcając rękę Nathana i Harry’emu po raz kolejny zaschło w ustach, bo ta zazdrosna i obronna wersja szatyna również mu się podobała. Jak wszystkie inne wersje, z czym powinien się pogodzić. Ale cóż, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział chłopaka w takim wydaniu, więc mógł popodziwiać. – O ile się nie mylę, Harry wyraźnie kazał ci spierdalać, więc zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zabierz swój tyłek jak najdalej stąd. – Groźba w głosie Tomlinsona była doskonale słyszalna i już po chwili po blondynie nie było śladu. – Wyjaśnisz mi to Styles?

\- Za chwilę, muszę się napić.

Wrócili do stolika, gdzie czekała pozostała czwórka, Zayn musiał do nich dołączyć podczas konfrontacji. Harry chwycił swoje piwo i pociągnął naprawdę długi łyk, czując, że poprzednie procenty wyparowały.

\- Czy to przypadkiem nie był Nathan? – Spytała Nina, na co odpowiedział skinięciem głowy i ponownie przyssał się do butelki. – Co ten zdradziecki dupek z małym wackiem chciał od ciebie?

\- Boże Mayfair, wiesz, że już nikt nie mówi wacek na penisa. Skąd ty to wzięłaś? – Zaśmiał się odzyskując humor, bo przy tej dziewczynie nie dało się inaczej. I na dodatek miał obiecane trzy randki z najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie, czym tu się przejmować. – Poza tym wcale nie miał małego, ale niestety nie potrafił utrzymać go w spodniach.

\- Kim on był? – Spytał Louis, a jego ton świadczył o tym, że poprzedni komentarz Harry’ego wcale mu się nie spodobał. Mówi się trudno, nie miał porównania i bynajmniej nie kłamał. Nathan był duży, co nie zmieniało faktu, że był dupkiem.

\- Mój były, który zrobił ze mnie takiego rogacza, że aż dziwne, że jeszcze nikomu nie wybiłem oczu tymi rogami – rzucił luźno, odkładając pustą butelkę na stół i sięgając po tą w dłoni szatyna. – Dupek robił mnie w konia przez tyle czasu a ja się niczego nie domyślałem.

\- Nikt się nie domyślał Harry. – Liam jak zawsze próbował go pocieszyć, bo taka była prawda. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło niczego podejrzanego przez bardzo długi czas. – Ale musisz przyznać, że miałeś pecha, co do związków. Najpierw Grimshaw, który jest świetnym kolesiem, ale zupełnie nie akceptował, że też czasem lubisz być na górze…

\- Czekaj, chodziłeś z Nickiem Grimshawem? Tym, który prowadzi poranny program w BBC1? – Zainteresował się Zayn, a cała czwórka potwierdziła skinięciem głowy. – Niesamowite!

\- Wtedy był tylko szaraczkiem, ale tak. I masz rację Liam, muszę być jakiś pechowy, bo cała reszta nie była lepsza – westchnął upijając kolejny łyk, po czym oddał butelkę siedzącemu w ciszy szatynowi. Sam fakt, że rozmawiali o jego byłych przy potencjalnym był tak abstrakcyjny, że po prostu nie miał siły w jakikolwiek sposób ingerować.

\- Nie martw się, w końcu trafisz na kogoś odpowiedniego. – Mrugnął do niego Zayn. Po czym zapytał Liama czy dalej utrzymują kontakt z prezenterem radiowym i Payne wraz z Niną i Niallem zaczęli prześcigać się w anegdotkach, których mieli na pęczki, a których głównym elementem był właśnie Nick.

\- Czyli lubisz się zamieniać, hm? – Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego udzie powodując przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Możliwe, że przekonasz się po trzeciej randce – odpowiedział posyłając szatynowi zadziorny uśmiech w odpowiedzi otrzymując podobny.

\- Mam wrażenie, że powinienem szybko odhaczyć te randki.

\- Powinieneś…

 

 

 

11.

Niestety nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli. Na pierwszą randkę wybrali się dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem, bo całą sobotę spędzili na dogorywaniu na kanapie w mieszkaniu Harry’ego z kacem mordercą, czego, po konsultacjach i długich dyskusjach, nie mogli zaliczyć, jako randki. Jednak w niedzielę, Louis pojawił się u bruneta o dwudziestej wręczając mu w drzwiach słonecznika i zapraszając na kolację, którą okazał się najlepszy kebab w mieście zjedzony w ośnieżonym parku. I to było cholernie wyjątkowe, bo w niczym nie przypominało tych wszystkich cukierkowych i sztucznych spotkań, które Harry miał wcześniej. Przechadzali się słabo oświetlonymi alejkami opowiadając sobie nawzajem o najbardziej żenujących sytuacjach z młodości i zanosząc się śmiechem raz po raz.

\- Nie wierzę, że skłamałeś, że źle się czujesz, żeby nie iść do pracy, a później wstawiłeś zdjęcia z imprezy, na której byłeś na Facebooka. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać napadu śmiechu, który zgiął go w pół. Dawno tyle się nie śmiał z kimś, kto nie był jego przyjaciółmi. – To było bardzo głupie.

\- Ej miałem szesnaście lat, w tym wieku człowiek nie myśli – bronił się szatyn również chichocząc, bo po latach cała sytuacja wydawała mu się absurdalna. – Chodzenie do szkoły i nauka również nie była moim ulubionym zajęciem.

\- Ale jednak skończyłeś akademię policyjną i jesteś na dobrej drodze do stania się inspektorem.

\- To daleka droga, ale tak, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się uda.

\- Na pewno. Byliby głupcami gdyby nie zauważyli twojego potencjału.

\- Przestań, bo się zarumienię. Twoja kolej, jaką żenującą historią podzielisz się ze mną tym razem?

I Harry opowiedział mu, jak wyjawił, co znajdowało się w prezencie dla mamy w momencie, kiedy ona właśnie miała go rozpakować. Była to ulubiona historia jego siostry, którą opowiadała zawsze, kiedy tylko miała okazję. Louis zwijał się ze śmiechu tak długo, że brunet w końcu nie wytrzymał i rzucił w niego śnieżką, co zapoczątkowało małą bitwę. Ganiali się po parku niczym dwójka dzieciaków, mając gdzieś, że nieliczni spacerowicze patrzyli na nich z politowaniem. Byli szczęśliwi.

Tego dnia Louis odprowadził Harry’ego pod same drzwi mieszkania i delikatnie pocałował w policzek na pożegnanie. Niczym prawdziwy gentelman. A brunet niczym typowa zakochana nastolatka, zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania zadzwonił do Niny, dzieląc się z nią szczegółami. Był szczęśliwy, szatyn go takim czynił i wydawało się, że wszystko robił tak naturalnie. Nie było między nimi niezręczności, momentów nie wygodniej ciszy, całego tego gówna, które zazwyczaj ma miejsce podczas randek. Nie, oni po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem i Harry doszedł do wniosku – a Mayfair go poparła, – że to, dlatego, że wcześniej zdążyli się dość dobrze poznać i po prostu przeskoczyli w etap randkowania będąc już swego rodzaju przyjaciółmi. To było nowe, bo w poprzednich związkach wszystko zawsze zaczynało się od randek właśnie i doskonale wiedział jak się kończyło.

Nie udało im się spotkać w poniedziałek, nawet na ich tradycyjne już wspólne kolacje, bo Tomlinsona zatrzymała pilna sprawa, którą musiał się zająć, a Harry dostał telefon od sąsiadki, która prawie błagała go o zajęcie się dzieciakami na kilka godzin, kiedy ona będzie szukać prezentu dla męża. Przez moment brunet chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby się wypchała, ale później doszedł do wniosku, że byłoby to zbyt niemiłe nawet jak na jego nieistniejącą niechęć do walentynek. Zgodził się i spędził popołudnie po stażu na oglądaniu bajek Disneya. Nie było źle, ale zdecydowanie wolałby mieć za towarzysza niebieskookiego szatyna.

Wyraził swoje niezadowolenie złośliwie wysyłając Louis’owi zdjęcia zrobione w trakcie spożywania wafli i nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję, bo rozzłoszczony szatyn zadzwonił do niego dosłownie minutę po otrzymaniu trzeciego ujęcia. Jego ostry głos znów wprowadził Harry’ego w ten dziwny stan, kiedy jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć to ulżenie sobie podczas słuchania tyrady o nieodpowiedzialności i niedbaniu o własne zdrowie. Był na dobrej drodze do tego, przygryzając usta pracował nawilżoną dłonią na swoim penisie, starając się za wszelką cenę odpowiadać składnie i logicznie. Ale coś musiało pójść nie tak, albo Tomlinson był pieprzonym jasnowidzem, bo zamilkł dokładnie na chwilę przed upragnionym szczytem, po czym złośliwym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem kazał Harry’emu przestać robić, cokolwiek robi i czekać na dostawcę z kolacją. Po czym się rozłączył, ale brunet doskonale słyszał cichy chichot i obiecał sobie, że zemści się na chłopaku, kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Dwa razy to zdecydowana przesada i jeśli pierwszy mógł zrzucić na karb przypadku, tak drugi wydawał się celowym zagraniem.

Okazja nadarzyła się już następnego dnia, kiedy wychodząc ze stażu dostał wiadomość, żeby ubrał się ładnie i był gotowy na dwudziestą. Złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, bo dokładnie na to liczył. W mieszkaniu wziął długą kąpiel, po czym skrupulatnie wybrał dzisiejszy strój upewniając się, że jest w dobrym tonie, bo nie wiedział, gdzie zabierze go szatyn, ale jednocześnie pobudza wyobraźnię. I jeśli skorzystał ze swojej szuflady na specjalne okazje to miał ku temu powody. Napięcie seksualne dosłownie sprawiało, że głupiał i odbijało się negatywnie na jego pracy i studiach, a jedynym winnym był Tomlinson. Miał prawo wykorzystać wszystkie możliwe chwyty.

Louis pojawił się punktualnie, tym razem wręczając Harry’emu irysa, który dumnie stanął obok słonecznika. Zaufanie koło szczęścia i ciepła. Tak, brunet sprawdził znaczenie poszczególnych kwiatów, chociaż nie sądził żeby Tomlinson kupował je mając to na względzie. Były po prostu oryginalne i unikatowe, w przeciwieństwie do pospolitych róż. Wyszli na zewnątrz gdzie drobne płatki śniegu spadały z nieba dodając wszystkiemu odrobinę romantyczności. Styles nie pytał, dokąd zabiera go szatyn, bo tak naprawdę lubił być zaskakiwany, ale kiedy jego oczom ukazało się London Eye nieco się zasmucił. Jednak, gdy szatyn zamiast do wielkiej karuzeli pociągnął go w zupełnie innym kierunku, rozchmurzył się, bo być może nie wszystko było stracone. Z poprawą humoru mógł mieć również coś wspólnego fakt, że szli trzymając się za dłonie, z ciasno splecionymi palcami.

Gdy stanęli przed nową wersją The Globe, Harry był już w siódmym niebie. Wiele słyszał o wieczornych kolacjach połączonych ze spektaklami i naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać. Przedstawienie było świetne, trafili akurat na jakąś komedię, która wyciskała łzy z oczu i spowodowała kilkukrotne zakrztuszenie się szatyna. Choć może powodem tego była obcisła, czarna koszula, którą miał na sobie Harry, a która zrobiona była z cienkiej, bardzo drobnej siateczki, co pozwalało dokładnie widzieć jego tatuaże. Jednak Styles był pewny, że to fragment czarnej koronki, delikatnie wyzierający znad paska spodni był tym, co doprowadziło szatyna do zawału serca, gdy po raz pierwszy uniósł ręce pokazując fragment gładkiej skóry i właśnie ten niewielki szczegół. Widział doskonale jak oczy, Tomlinsona ciemnieją a zęby wbijają się w dolną wargę zdecydowanie zbyt mocno i uśmiechnął się w duchu udając uroczo nieświadomego tego jak działał na swojego towarzysza. Podczas wychodzenia z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu, na warknięcie, które uciekło szatynowi, kiedy pochylał się po upuszczony przez przypadek szalik odsłaniając odrobinę więcej koronki. To była naprawdę cudowna zabawa widząc chłopaka tak sfrustrowanego, że nie potrafił włożyć kluczyka do stacyjki, bo jego wzrok wciąż uciekał w rejony pasa Harry’ego.

W trakcie drogi powrotnej to głównie Styles był tym, który mówił, a Louis ograniczał się jedynie do głębokich pomruków i zaciskania palców na kierownicy. Pod drzwiami mieszkania Harry naprawdę był w stanie zobaczyć jak wiele wysiłku wkładał chłopak w to, żeby się na niego nie rzucić, więc postanowił dolać oliwy do ognia i przytulić go na pożegnanie. Zawsze lubił ten dreszczyk emocji, który towarzyszył sprawdzaniu granic innych ludzi, a czy było coś bardziej ryzykownego niż dociśnięcie swojego twardego krocza do równie twardego Louis’a? Tak było. Było to zrobienie tego i praktycznie natychmiastowe zniknięcie w bezpiecznej przestrzeni swojego mieszkania. Zaśmiał się cicho na sfrustrowany jęk, jaki dobiegł go zza zamkniętych drzwi. Wcale nie było mu przykro. I podejrzewał, że szatyn również nie jest zły, o czym przekonał się, gdy leżał już w łóżku prawie zasypiając a jego telefon rozdzwonił się za głośno rażąc jednocześnie w oczy. Odebrał, mrucząc niewyraźnie, ale napięty głos chłopaka przywrócił go do świadomości szybciej niż jakakolwiek kawa.

\- Jesteś takim wstrętnym małym kusicielem, Styles.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – odparł niewinne, ale jego usta wygięły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

\- Gdyby nie to, że chcę to zrobić poprawnie, jak boga kocham miałbym cię wijącego się pode mną na stoliku w The Globe i nic by mnie nie obchodzili ci wszyscy ludzie. Sprawiasz, że tracę zmysły. Wyglądałeś tak pięknie w tej koszuli. A ta koronka, o boże Harry, ta koronka prawie mnie zabiła.

\- Idź spać Louis – mruknął Harry siłą powstrzymując się od sięgnięcia do swojego twardego członka, który reagował drganiem na głęboki głos szatyna.

\- Nie mogę. Kiedy tylko zamykam oczy widzę, co chciałbym z tobą robić, jak bardzo chciałbym cię zniszczyć, zobaczyć jak się rozpadasz…

\- Dobranoc Lou – zakończył połączenie wiedząc doskonale, że jeszcze chwila a dołączyłby do gry, którą zaczął mężczyzna. Ale był małą wredną szują, o czym przypomniała mu wiadomość ze smutną ikonką, którą otrzymał chwilę później.

 

12.

Następnego dnia rano Harry wstał w nawet znośnym humorze, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że obudził się godzinę za wcześnie. Zazwyczaj działało to na niego niczym płachta na byka, czyli nie działało, bo to porównanie nie miało odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości, ale metaforycznie, godzina mniej snu sprawiała, że był wściekły od rana. Jednak tym razem wszystko było w porządku. Nawet zjadł śniadanie w domu i nie były to wafle, a jogurt z jagodami. Sam fakt, że miał jagody w lodówce sprawiał, że musiał się uszczypnąć. Kilka razy. Bolało. Nie śnił. Jego lodówka nie tylko miała światło, ale teraz spełniała swoją funkcję przechowując jedzenie. Za które sam zapłacił. Matko, co ten chłopak z nim robił.

Ubrał się i wyszedł z domu, decydując się na spacer na uczelnię mimo panującego mrozu, który szczypał w policzki, przez co Harry na pewno wyglądał jak dorodny pomidor. Albo burak. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był dziwnie zadowolony. Być może było to zbawienne działanie owoców, albo po prostu kofeina w jego żyłach. Nie, to też nie było to. Więc, z jakiego powodu świat wydawał się takim pięknym miejscem? Nie wiedział i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, bo świadomość tego połamałaby różowe okulary.

Spacer był przyjemny, ale tylko do czasu. Był przecież Harry’m Styles’em, więc dobrze zaczęty dzień nie mógł takim pozostać. To tak nie działało, o czym przekonał się, gdy zewsząd zaczęły atakować go serduszka. Różnej wielkości, koloru i tekstury, ale były dosłownie wszędzie. Na każdej wystawie sklepowej, za wycieraczkami wszystkich samochodów, które stały zaparkowane przy krawężniku, na oknach mijających go autobusów. Wszędzie, kurwa, wszędzie. I może jeszcze by to jakoś zniósł, w końcu wcale nie nienawidził walentynek, ale kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na tablicę przed kawiarnią, w której miał zamiar kupić sobie kolejną dawkę kofeiny zobaczył slogan zapraszający na serduszkowe naleśniki stwierdził, że ma dość. Zrobił w tył zwrot i prawie truchtem popędził do swojego mieszkania, które wydawało się oazą wolną od tego szaleństwa. Że też Pancakes Day musiał wypadać tuż przed Walentynkami, w mordę jeża. To zrujnowało wszystko.

Wcisnął się w wygodne dresy, zakopał w kocach na kanapie poprawiając poduszki za plecami i odetchnął głęboko. Wysłał dwie prawie identyczne wiadomości informujące promotora jego pracy końcowej i Armanda Flincha o tym, że jest chory i najprawdopodobniej resztę tygodnia spędzi w łóżku, po czym wyłączył urządzenie i odetchnął głęboko. Nie skłamał, naprawdę czuł się chory po inwazji serduszek, z której ledwo uszedł z życiem. Zamierzał najbliższe dni spędzić właśnie tutaj, na swojej kanapie z książką do prawa karnego na kolanach. Bezpieczny. Może nie była to bezludna wyspa, ale też ujdzie.

Wczytywał się właśnie w zawiłości prawa w aspekcie rasizmu i zachowań o charakterze dyskryminacyjnym, kiedy usłyszał szczęk zamka w drzwiach i już wiedział, że z jego planie odcięcia się od świata pozostało tylko wspomnienie. Piękne wspomnienie trzech godzin spokoju. Harry naprawdę się zastanawiał skąd, do jasnej cholery, jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, że zaszył się w mieszkaniu i jakim cudem znalazła się tu cała piątka. O ile się nie mylił, dzisiaj była normalna, robocza środa.

\- Co wy do diabła tutaj robicie?

\- Konkurs na naleśniki.

I tak, mózg Harry’ego znów się zawiesił po tej prostej odpowiedzi, która padła z ust Niall’a. Ale to nie była jego wina, cała sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że uszczypnął się w udo, chcąc sprawdzić czy to nie sen. Bolało, więc odrzucił tą opcję. Rozglądnął się szukając ukrytych kamer, ale ich również nie zarejestrował. Więc to była rzeczywistość. Czyli Louis naprawdę znajdował się w jego mieszkaniu i właśnie siadał na kanapie kładąc sobie owinięte w koc nogi Styles’a na kolanach. Niepewnie spojrzał w niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały radośnie, co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie miał przejebane za wczorajszą akcję.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś na uczelni? – Głos szatyna był cichy, jakby nie chciał, żeby rozbawione towarzystwo urzędujące w kuchni go usłyszało. Co było niemożliwe, bo sam Niall robił tyle hałasu, że obudziłby umarłego, a razem z Niną mogliby spokojnie stworzyć armię zombie w mniej niż minutę. Przerażająca wizja, jeśli Harry miał być szczery.

\- Powiedzmy, że chciałem zrzucić na chwilę maskę grzecznego chłopca – odpowiedział wymijająco, bo za żadne skarby świata nie przyzna się, że miał małe załamanie nerwowe z powodu serduszek. Nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to absurdalnie. Więc nie, zdecydowanie nie. Chociaż kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co powiedział, a pomógł mu w tym silny uścisk na kolanie, stwierdził, że być może prawda byłaby lepszym wyjściem. Igranie z ogniem było zabawne, ale kiedy ognisko zmieniało się w pożar trawiący wszystko na swojej drodze przestawało być śmiesznie. Zaczynało być gorąco. Za gorąco. Rozplątał się z koca, zrzucając go na ziemię, co niewiele pomogło.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek wierzył w tą fasadę – rzucił luźno Louis, a Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, bo dopiero teraz zorientował się, że spokój szatyna był tylko maską. Ciszą przed burzą, a on znalazł się w jej środku. Jak bardzo nienormalny był czując przyjemne dreszcze zamiast strachu? – Ja na pewno w nią nie wierzę. – Dłoń przesunęła się z jego kolana w górę i Harry już wiedział, że zabawa się skończyła, to było poważne. Dlatego niewiele myśląc wyrzucił z siebie jedyny argument, który mógł go uchronić przed tym, co szykował dla niego chłopak. Nie żeby nie chciał się przekonać, co to było, ale tak z przyjaciółmi za ścianą byłoby niezręcznie.

\- Brakuje trzeciej randki. – Dłoń się zatrzymała, choć jak na jego gust mogłaby tego nie robić. Po co w ogóle się odzywał? A tak, był idiotą. Prawie jęknął żałośnie, gdy dotyk zniknął, ale tym razem udało mu się nie pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie możemy tego uznać za randkę? – Spytał szatyn i Harry przez chwilę chciał po prostu olać to wszystko i rzucić się na niego.

Z drugiej strony naprawdę chciał zrobić to wszystko poprawnie. A to wymagało wręcz trzech randek. Czegoś, czego nigdy nie miał z poprzednimi partnerami i partnerkami. Zazwyczaj lądowali w łóżku albo przed albo tuż po pierwszej. Jedynie ten dupek Nathan wytrzymał do drugiej, chociaż całowali się jeszcze przed pierwszą, więc mógł uznać ten wynik za nieważny. Szkoda, że kilka miesięcy za późno. Stop, dlaczego do cholery myślał o tym dupku, kiedy miał przy sobie uosobienie wszystkich swoich marzeń? Pokręcił głową przywracając myśli na właściwe tory. Trzy randki, tak. Chciał trzech randek z Louis’em jeszcze przed pierwszym pocałunkiem, bo nikt w jego dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu, nikt do cholery, nie zaprosił go na tyle randek. Więc nie, nie mógł tak po prostu uznać tego najścia na swoją prywatność za jedną z nich. To nawet ze zmrużonymi oczami nie stało koło definicji randki.

\- Nie, nie możemy. Ciągle brakuje jednej.

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze? Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i po raz kolejny w ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni Harry poczuł, że przepadł, że to był jego koniec. – Obiecałem ci trzy randki i dostaniesz trzy randki. Dałbym ci ich nawet tysiąc gdybyś poprosił, ale błagam nie rób tego. – Brunet zaśmiał się i pozwolił, aby silne ramiona przyciągnęły go do uścisku. Przepadł absolutnie i totalnie. I wcale jakoś specjalnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Gołąbeczki dość tego obściskiwania, naleśniki czekają. – Głowa Niny pojawiła się w drzwiach od kuchni. Policzki miała wybrudzone mąką a z włosów spływało coś, co bardzo przypominało jajko, ale Harry naprawdę wolał nie wiedzieć. – No już ruchy, bo nie ręczę za to, że ten irlandzki odkurzacz nie zje wszystkich. – Niechętnie podnieśli się, ale zanim Harry zdążył zrobić, choć krok, szatyn zatrzymał go chwytając delikatnie za łokieć.

\- Jutro.

\- Co?

\- Jutro będzie nasza trzecia randka. – Uch, dlaczego Harry tego nie przewidział?

\- Nie.

\- Co?

\- Nie, Louis. Jutro zamierzam robić to, co miałem zamiar robić dziś i nawet dla ciebie nie zmienię tych planów. Wybierz inny dzień. Jutro odpada. – Tak, on zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko walentynkom. Nic a nic. Po prostu wolał w ten dzień ograniczyć jakiekolwiek obcowanie ze stadem bezmózgich baranów zwanych potocznie społeczeństwem, a skoro wymyślił sobie całkiem niezłą wymówkę zamierzał ją w pełni wykorzystać. Ani uczelni, ani stażu, ani serduszek i tego słodkiego kiczu. Tylko on, kodeks karny i kawa. Litry kawy. Tak, to był dobry plan.

\- Ale jutro przecież są…

\- Jutro jest zwykły dzień Louis i naprawdę potrzebuję spędzić go w taki sposób, w jaki zaplanowałem – przerwał mu niegrzecznie, ale to nie podlegało negocjacji. A argument, którego chciał użyć chłopak spowodowałby tylko kolejny atak paniki, czy też złości u bruneta. Wolał tego uniknąć.

\- Och, tak. Dobrze. Rozumiem. W takim razie piątek?

\- Piątek będzie idealny. – Cmoknął Louis’a w policzek i ruszył do kuchni, w której oprócz istnego pobojowiska zastał również patrzących na niego z naganą przyjaciół. Och, kurwa, tylko nie przyjacielska interwencja. Nie dzisiaj, nie w przeddzień tego komercyjnego gówna i przede wszystkim nie, kiedy Louis był w tym samym mieszkaniu. – Ani się ważcie. Wykopię was za drzwi, jeśli którekolwiek powie, chociaż słowo. I nie patrzcie tak na mnie, do ciebie też mówię Mayfair. Do jasnej cholery zachowujecie się jakbyście mnie znali od wczoraj. Nie. Nie. Nie ma kurwa mowy. I nie. – Wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, ale inaczej się z nimi nie dało. – Czy możemy już próbować tych naleśników?

\- Naszych tak, ale w konkursie bierzemy udział wszyscy, więc lepiej żebyś ty i Tomlinson wzięli się do roboty.

Kryzys został zażegnany, przynajmniej na razie. Smażenie naleśników pod czujnym okiem przyjaciół wciąż było przyjemne, chociaż może ręce odrobinę mu się trzęsły gry formował z ciasta idealne okręgi. Nie jakieś tam serca, czy owale. Nie, jego placuszki były w idealnym kształcie. Skupianie się na nieważnych szczegółach było dobrym sposobem na ignorowanie dziwnej atmosfery. Gdy skończył przeszli do próby smaku, bo Louis poddał się walkowerem, twierdząc, że prędzej spaliłby kuchnię niż zrobił, chociaż jednego naleśnika zdatnego do jedzenia. Harry wiedział, że nie była to prawda, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Po degustacji - wygrała oczywiście Nina, ale Niall’owi niewiele do niej brakowało - rozsiedli się z kubkami herbaty, czy jak w przypadku Harry’ego kawy, w salonie i po prostu rozmawiali. O wszystkim i o niczym. Było przyjemnie i spokojnie, chociaż Styles nie czuł się do końca dobrze. Może to przez spojrzenia, które rzucali mu przyjaciele, kiedy myśleli, że nie widział. Ale tego palącego, potępiającego wzroku nie dało się nie czuć, do jasnej anieli! A może chodziło o to, że Tomlinson uczestniczył w rozmowie sporadycznie i wydawał się przygaszony, choć zazwyczaj tryskał energią. I Harry widząc ten nieszczery uśmiech naprawdę poczuł się źle z powodu odmowy, którą mu dał. Prawie, prawie się złamał, jednak ostatkiem sił się powstrzymał. Nie wychodził w Walentynki, nigdy w swoim życiu tego nie zrobił i nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego rytuału. Nawet przygaszone niebieskie oczy nie były w stanie go do tego zmusić. Chociaż wolałby, żeby błyszczały szczęściem. Nie i koniec kropka. Spędzi jutrzejszy dzień z książką, kawą, a później winem i będzie jak zawsze udawał, że jest szczęśliwy. Bo był. I nie potrzebował niczego więcej.

Popołudniem przyjaciele zaczęli się zbierać mamrocząc coś o planach, poprawkach, zakupach czy innych bzdetach związanych z komercyjnym szaleństwem dnia jutrzejszego, na co Harry wywrócił oczami i podniósł się z kanapy postanawiając wykazać się dobrymi manierami i odprowadzić ich do drzwi. Raz na jakiś czas można się wysilić, jeśli nagrodą miał być spokój i czas spędzony z Louis’em. Bo Harry założył, że szatyn zostanie dłużej, ale okazało się, że był on pierwszą osobą, która opuściła jego mieszkanie rzucając tylko krótkie pożegnanie, wysapane zduszonym głosem.

\- Do zobaczenia Harry. - Te trzy słowa wciąż brzęczały mu w uszach, gdy machał do Zayna, gdy ten wyszedł szybko za szatynem. Tego się nie spodziewał, chociaż powinien, bo zachowanie chłopaka od ich rozmowy było dziwne.

\- Jesteś takim kretynem - mruknął Liam, klepiąc go po ramieniu i wyszedł za swoim chłopakiem. Styles zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. To musiała być skrócona wersja interwencji przyjacielskiej, więc po prostu to przełknął. Albo przynajmniej się starał, bo mimo wszystko zakuło go gdzieś tam w środku. Ale to pewnie przez naleśniki.

\- Dałeś ciała Haz, po całości. Jesteś takim upartym durniem, że… uhhh… - Nina wyszła nawet na niego nie patrząc. Czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Wychodziło na to, że dwoje z trójki jego przyjaciół uważali, że postąpił głupio i wszystko spieprzył. Ostatnia nadzieja, w Niall’u, ale tylko, gdy na niego spojrzał, wiedział, że nie ma na co liczyć. świetnie.

\- Harry, stary. Naprawdę cię kocham, ale spieprzyłeś, naprawdę spieprzyłeś. - Brunet skrzywił się na te słowa, bo on do cholery nie zrobił nic aż tak strasznego, po prostu poprosił o zmianę dnia spotkania. Wielkie rzeczy, świat się kończy. - Doskonale wiem, że jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz i mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Louis okaże się na tyle wspaniały, żeby nie kopnąć cię w tyłek.

\- Boże, przecież to tylko walentynki - jęknął, bo naprawdę? Znali się nie od dziś i nie od dziś cała trójka wiedziała, jaki ma stosunek do czternastego lutego. Obojętny. Tak. On po prostu miał alergię na komercję i wszędobylskie serduszka.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś głupi - pokręcił głową Niall. - Czy ktokolwiek zabrał cię kiedyś na randki, choć odrobinę podobne do tych, które przygotował Louis? - Popatrzył na Harry’ego srogo uciszając jego próby wtrącenia się i kontynuował. - Jestem pewny, że nie. A teraz Harry, powiedz mi, byłeś kiedyś na randce w walentynki?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie - burknął nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- I nie będziesz, bo właśnie spławiłeś Louis’a, który chciał sprawić, żebyś, choć odrobinę polubił ten dzień.

I wyszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego stojącego w otwartych drzwiach z głupią miną, aż jego sąsiadka wchodząca po schodach nie rzuciła mu dziwnego spojrzenia. Zamknął je szybko i usiadł na kanapie wciąż starając się przetworzyć to, co usłyszał od trójki przyjaciół. Po chwili jednak zerwał się z niej i zaczął sprzątać kubki, aby następnie doprowadzić do porządku kuchnię. Naprawdę starał się robić wszystko, aby nie myśleć, więc każdą czynność wykonywał jak najwolniej i jak najdokładniej. Nie wyszło, ale przynajmniej pomieszczenie aż lśniło czystością, a on był zmęczony. Jednak nie na tyle, by nie zaczęło go nosić z jednego końca mieszkania na drugi i tak w kółko.

\- Nie myśl o tym. Postąpiłeś dobrze. Nie lubisz wychodzić, kiedy komercja wręcz wypływa ze wszystkiego. Jesteś wolnym, niezależnym facetem do diabła - mruczał pod nosem stawiając długie kroki, aż w końcu zakręciło mu się w głowie i opadł na niezaścielone od rana łóżko. - Zjebałem.

 

13.

Nie spał dobrze tej nocy, wiercąc się i kręcąc. Dopiero nad ranem udało mu się zasnąć, ale nie trwało to długo, bo rozgorączkowany telefon od Niall’a wszystko popsuł. Nie powinien w ogóle odbierać tego połączenia, ale był dobrym przyjacielem, więc zrobił to, czego szybko pożałował. Okazało się, że Irlandczyk jakimś cudem zgubił prezent dla swojej ukochanej i najprawdopodobniej miało to miejsce właśnie w mieszkaniu Styles’a. Harry wywrócił oczami wygrzebując się z miękkiej pościeli i z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha zaczął sprawdzać wszystkie miejsca, w których mogło się ukryć małe, czerwone pudełeczko. Znalazł je mimo ciągłego trajkotania chłopaka i w ramach wdzięczności został prawie ogłuszony. Cóż to nie był dobry dzień, ale udało mu się wynegocjować dużą kawę z sieciówki, jako haracz, którą otrzymał dwadzieścia minut później od szczerzącego się Horana, który zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się czy nie był to jakiś abstrakcyjny sen, ale kawa była ciepła w jego dłoni, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami wracając do łóżka z zamiarem wypicia napoju i po prostu bezczynnego leżenia.

Nie udało mu się to, bo jego telefon znów się rozdzwonił, na co warknął, bo całkowicie zapomniał, że może go wyłączyć, albo, chociaż wyciszyć dźwięk. Dzwonek umilkł, ale zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek zrobić nadeszło kolejne połączenie, a widząc, kto dzwoni z małym jękiem odebrał. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie tego, że przywita go wycie. Autentyczne zranione wycie przeplatane szlochem i niezrozumiałym bełkotem. Skoro Mayfair zachowywała się w taki sposób, to musiało coś się stać, dlatego podniósł się na równe nogi przerażony. Jednak po dłuższej serii pytań w końcu udało mu się dowiedzieć, że dziewczyna przechodzi przez swojego rodzaju załamanie, bo Niall, ten irlandzki idiota, wyleciał z domu jak poparzony nic nie mówiąc a teraz nie odbiera telefonu. I on na pewno ją zdradza. Boże, teraz sobie przypomniał, dlaczego jego związki z kobietami nigdy nie wychodziły, one po prostu zawsze, kurwa zawsze, robiły z igły widły. Nabrał powietrza do płuc starając się uspokoić i spokojnie zaczął wyjaśniać, że nie ma racji, że Horan ją kocha, nieba by jej przychylił i że na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni. Jednocześnie hamował się ze wszystkich sił nie wydać przyjaciela. Niestety jego słowa nic nie dały i chcąc nie chcąc musiał się ubrać – o ile zarzucenie na siebie dresów można było uznać za ubieranie się, wątpił w to i w normalnej sytuacji nigdy nie wyszedłby tak na ulicę – i udać kilka przecznic dalej do mieszkania przyszłych państwa Horanów.

Skończył spędzając cały poranek na jedzeniu lodów i słuchaniu jak przyjaciółka nadaje na swojego faceta. Naprawdę próbował jakoś ją uspokoić, ale z marnym skutkiem być może z powodu zbyt dużej ilości słodkości, którą zauważył w drodze. Nie po to po raz pierwszy w życiu robił sobie wagary od obowiązków, żeby w walentynki wychodzić do ludzi. Ale czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół. No i dostał kawę i lody, co było i dobre i złe. A dzięki trzymaniu języka za zębami i nie pleceniu wszystkiego, co przyszło mu do głowy nie miał czasu pomyśleć, że czuje się podle i chce Louis’a. To znaczy myślał o tym cały czas, jednak przy smarkającej Ninę to nie było aż tak denerwujące. Kiedy w końcu brzęk klucza w zamku oznajmił powrót marnotrawnego Niall’a, który stanął w progu salonu całkowicie zszokowany i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, czym bardziej, jego obecnością w mieszkaniu w taki dzień czy stanem swojej dziewczyny. I nie chciał wiedzieć. Zerwał się na nogi, całując groźnie milczącą kobietę w policzek i ruszył do wyjścia podejrzewając, że od wybuchu dzielą go sekundy.

\- Naprawiaj to sobie sam, ja się starałem. Powodzenia – rzucił szybko i ewakuował się, co sił, już na klatce schodowej słysząc krzyk. A trzeba przyznać, że Mayfair miała parę w płucach. Wyszedł na ulicę wciskając czapkę bardziej na uszy i po prostu wpatrywał się w chodnik, żeby nie narażać się na zbyt duży natłok komercyjnego, czerwonego gówna. On naprawdę nie miał nic do walentynek, ale bardzo cieszył się, że były tylko raz w roku. Szedł szybkim krokiem, nucąc w głowie jakąś skoczną piosenkę bez żadnego sensu. Byle szybciej do domu. Chciał się zwinąć na swojej kanapie i wyć, bo był idiotą. Ale los jak zwykle sobie z niego zakpił, bo w całym swoim zamyśleniu nad własną głupotą wpadł na kogoś i byłby upadł, gdyby nie przytrzymały go znajome ramiona. Kurwa. Teraz już na pewno nie wróci do domu. – Cześć Liam.

\- Harry, co ty robisz tutaj i tak ubrany? – Och świetnie. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego dresy pozostaną niezauważone. No, ale przecież to był Payne, mistrz taktu.

\- Wracam z kilkugodzinnego pocieszania Mayfair, bo Niall w całym tym szale z perfekcyjnymi zaręczynami zapomniał, że ta kobieta mogłaby wyobraźnią obdarzyć pół świata a i tak by jej sporo zostało.

\- Uch, to nie miło. Ale poradzą sobie. Jak zawsze z resztą. – Nie, tylko nie to. Tylko nie, zmieszany Liam, dukający zdania jak pięciolatek na akademii z okazji dnia matki. Nie. Absolutnie Harry nie tego potrzebował tego. Chciał do domu, bo naprawdę coraz bardziej chciało mu się płakać. – Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – I oto był, zestaw, któremu brunet nie potrafił odmówić, proszący ton i mina zbitego szczeniaczka. Kurwa.

\- W czym? – Westchnął i przez kolejne kilka minut przekonywał chłopaka, żeby jednak nie robił sobie tatuażu z twarzą swojego ukochanego, a już na pewno nie na pół pleców. Jak, kto w ogóle wpadał na takie pomysły? W zamian za to zaproponował, żeby wspólnie z Malikiem zrobili sobie pasujące tatuaże. To było lepsze wyjście, bo nawet w razie rozstania można było rysunkowi przypisać inne znaczenie i nie trzeba było się bawić w zakrywanie czy usuwanie. Kiedy Liam przemyślał jego pomysł okrzykując go, jako genialny, Harry uśmiechnął się i pożegnał szybko, po prostu chcąc być już w domu. Miał z niego nie wychodzić a było już późne popołudnie. Jego życie to żart.

Otwierał drzwi trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Bynajmniej nie z zimna. Był po prostu o krok od załamania nerwowego i jedyne, o czym myślał, to przeleżenie w pozycji embrionalnej całej reszty swojego życia. To był piękny plan, ale jego wykonanie zostało przerwane zanim się w ogóle zaczęło, bo kanapa – czyli miejsce gdzie miał polec na wieczność nużąc się w swojej głupocie – była zajęta. I to przez osobę, której najmniej się spodziewał.

\- Co?

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Harry – odezwał się Louis a w jego głosie było coś, co sprawiło, że brunet cały się spiął. Starał się nie dać niczego po sobie poznać, ale, do jasnej cholery, szatyn wyglądał tak dobrze i jego głos brzmiał jak czysty seks, i Harry był taki słaby.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś? – Dał sobie mentalnie w pysk wracając z odległej krainy, w której chłopak tym głosem doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, przyjemnego, ale wciąż szaleństwa. – Przecież zamknąłem drzwi, a ty nie masz kluczy. Bo nie masz, prawda?

\- Cóż, całkiem możliwe, że przytuliłem te należące do Liama, kiedy zostawił je w mieszkaniu Zayna. Przez zupełny przypadek.

Harry zanotował w głowie, żeby zabić Payne’a zanim ten mroczny ton spowodował, że cała krew odpłynęła w rejony, w które nie powinna. Ta frustracja i napięcie kiedyś go zabije. Krążyli wokół siebie niczym dwa wygłodniałe wilki i naprawdę go to wykańczało. Ale chciał zrobić coś poprawnie, choć jeden raz w życiu posłużyć się starą zasadą trzech randek. Jednak cała ta poprawność poszła się jebać, bo spieprzył wczoraj na całej linii. Odkrząknął czując się odrobinę niezręcznie, jego własne cało go zdradziło, ale póki, co pozostało to niezauważone. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo nie mógł być tego pewny wbijając spojrzenie we własne bose stopy. Tak zdążył zrzucić buty i skarpetki. Ba nawet kurtkę i bluzę. Był u siebie, mógł chodzić jak mu się podobało i na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zastanie w mieszkaniu szatyna. Jego życie było porażką.

\- Policjant, który kradnie. Nieładnie panie poruczniku – rzucił starając się rozluźnić nieco napiętą atmosferę, ale jego głos zadrżał na ostatnim słowie.

Zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób to zamaskować poczuł ramiona łapiące go pod pośladkami i unoszące w górę, na co automatycznie zareagował oplatając nogami talię starszego mężczyzny. Harry nie zauważył nawet, kiedy ten znalazł się na tyle blisko by to zrobić, będąc zbyt pogrążonym w swoich myślach. Teraz jednak będąc tak blisko szatyna nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego mózg się zaciął. Ciepło drugiego ciała, które przyciskało go właśnie do jego kanapy było odurzające.

\- Tyle razy mówiłem ci, że jestem starszym agentem, a ty dalej nie potrafisz tego zapamiętać. – Louis pokręcił głową z niezadowoloną miną i uniósł dłoń do twarzy bruneta zmuszając go, aby spojrzał w niebieskie oczy, błyszczące czymś dziwnym. Harry zatonął w tym spojrzeniu, które docierało do najgłębszych zakątków jego duszy. – Chyba musimy porozmawiać, nie sądzisz Styles?

\- Porozmawiać? – Wysapał, wiedząc, że brzmi bardzo słabo, ale tak właśnie się czuł przy przytłaczającej obecności, Tomlinsona. I do cholery, on nie chciał rozmawiać. Jego myśli krążyły wokół wielu scenariuszy, ale rozmowa nie była jednym z nich.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak. Porozmawiać – zanucił szatyn puszczając jego twarz i przebiegając dłońmi po obojczykach i tatuażach jaskółek. – Bo wiesz, tak robią dorośli ludzie. Rozmawiają, a nie każą się innym domyślać powodów swoich działań. – Chłodne palce w zderzeniu z rozgrzaną skórą Styles’a spowodowały, że pokryła się ona gęsią skórką, a sutki stwardniały. Nienawidził swojego ciała za to, że go zdradzało. – Wczoraj poczułem się naprawdę jak gówno, kiedy odmówiłeś mi randki na rzecz czytania książek. To nie było miłe, szczególnie, że chciałem cię naprawdę zaskoczyć. To miała być najbardziej niesamowita randka, a ty po prostu stwierdziłeś, że wolisz czytać. Przez cały czas zastanawiałem się czy zrobiłem coś nie tak, czy może czymś cię uraziłem i nie chcesz się dłużej spotykać. – Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, ale palec na jego wargach i ostre spojrzenie zamknęły mu usta. Podobnie do kolejnych słów, ale one dotarły również do jego na wpół twardego penisa. – Teraz ja mówię, a ty siedzisz cichutko kochanie. Wracając, czułem się naprawdę źle, aż twoi przyjaciele nie wytłumaczyli mi, że jesteś osobą, która nie nienawidzi Walentynek, ale wolałaby żeby ich nie było. Mayfair dodała coś jeszcze o upartym durniu, ale nie słuchałem. Bo wiesz Harry, ja cię rozumiem. – Dłonie przesunęły się z obojczyków niżej, zahaczając o sutki dotykiem lekkim jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, ale tyle wystarczyło brunetowi by oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. – Ja też nie lubię tego pseudo święta, uczucia powinno się wyznawać sobie przez cały rok a nie tylko w jakiś głupi dzień, bo tak. Ale nigdy w życiu z tego powodu nie odmówiłbym sobie spotkania z osobą, na której mi zależy. A ty to zrobiłeś Harry, co było bardzo niegrzeczne. I naprawdę starałem się być dla ciebie jak najlepszą wersją siebie i dać ci twoje trzy randki, chociaż nie rozumiem tego konceptu ani trochę. Ale widzisz, wszystko ma swoje granice, moja cierpliwość również. – Szczupłe palce dotarły do liści wytatuowanych na biodrach, ale Harry ledwo to czuł zbyt odurzony kuszącym głosem Louisa, który nawet, jeśli go ganił, to brzmiał przy tym tak kusząco. – I tak się zastanawiam, co powinienem teraz zrobić…

\- Louis – wysapał nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. Było tego za dużo. Ten dotyk, ten głos, te niebieskie ciemne oczy. Ale przede wszystkim głos. Za dużo. Ale chciał więcej. Niech piekło pochłonie trzy randki, miał to gdzieś. Chciał Louis’a. Tutaj. Teraz. Natychmiast. Już. Jego biodra uniosły się odrobinę w poszukiwaniu upragnionego tarcia, ale jedyne, co osiągnął to gardłowe warknięcie szatyna i dłonie zaciskające się na jego gorącej skórze. Zaskomlał na to patrząc błagalnie i przygryzając wargę.

\- Jak myślisz, co powinienem zrobić? – Spytał Tomlinson tym samym tonem pochylając się lekko nad nim i przeszywając spojrzeniem.

\- Proszę. – Po raz kolejny wierzgnął biodrami i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie. I chyba tak było, bo wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji, moszcząc się wygodnie między rozłożonymi nogami bruneta. Przez chwilę w ciszy obserwował, po prostu patrzył, a Harry pod siłą tego spojrzenia przygryzł wargę i uwolnił jeden cichy jęk. To musiało podziałać jak zapalnik i całe szczęście, bo jeszcze chwila a naprawdę zacząłby błagać.

\- Chciałem cię ssać, od kiedy zobaczyłem cię na parkiecie w klubie. Byłeś taki niewinny i seksowny zarazem, tak nieświadomy, że wszyscy pożerali cię wzrokiem. Że ja to robiłem. - Głos Louisa docierał do niego jakby zza grubej szyby po krew szumiała mu w uszach. A wszystko przez ten głos i te dłonie, bawiące się gumką jego dresów by w końcu zsunąć je z niego, ale tylko na tyle, aby nabrzmiały, czerwony i ociekający penis uwolnił się opadając na jego nagi brzuch. - Miałem ochotę paść wtedy na kolana na środku tego parkietu. Tak bardzo kusiłeś, że nie wiem jak udało mi się powstrzymać - mruczał Louis, gładząc tak potrzebującego uwagi członka i uśmiechając się do Harry’ego lekko. - A później ta koronka… Boże nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co ze mną robisz.

\- Louis, proszę. - Tylko tyle dał radę wykrztusić, bo doznania były otumaniające. Wszystko odczuwał tysiąc razy mocniej, każdy ruch, każdy dźwięk, to wszystko sprawiało, że odlatywał, jednocześnie doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia.

\- Już kochanie. Zajmę się tobą tak dobrze. - Zadziornie polizał główkę Harry’ego uśmiechając się na cichy jęk, którego brunet nie mógł i nie chciał powstrzymać. Chciał więcej i był skłonny o to błagać, jednak zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, gorącą atmosferę przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Jego pieprzonego telefonu, w którym dziwnym trafem właśnie dziś wyłączył tryb cichy. Miał zamiar to zignorować, ktokolwiek się do niego próbował dodzwonić mógł poczekać. Zdecydowanie mógł. Ale Harry nie mógł, więc wplótł palce we włosy szatyna, próbując zachęcić go do kontynuacji. Nawet, jeśli miała się odbywać do dźwięków jego sygnału. Louis miał jednak inne plany. - Odbierz.

\- Chyba sobie żartuje...ah…

\- Powiedziałem odbierz. Bądź cicho, żadnych jęków. Wzrok na mnie. I ani waż się dochodzić.  - Po tych słowach zacisnął usta na jego główce i pozostał tak nie odrywając oczu od twarzy bruneta. Nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, a Harry i tak był już w innej galaktyce.

\- Dobrze, tak, odbiorę… tak... - Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po telefon i pod wpływem niebieskiego spojrzenia odebrał przychodzące połączenie. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby pomruku, bo widok przed nim odbierał mu dech w piersi. Słowa szatyna, wypowiedziane ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem wirowały w jego głowie zmieniając mózg w bezużyteczną papkę. Na szczęście nie musiał nic mówić, bo osoba po drugiej stronie krzyknęła tak głośno, że skrzywił się i odsunął urządzenie od ucha. I od ust, z których niekontrolowanie uciekło ciche westchnięcie, kiedy Louis w końcu się poruszył. To było tak dobre.

\- Zgodziła się! Słyszysz, Harry? Powiedziała tak! - Niall był tak rozentuzjazmowany, że nie zwrócił na ten dźwięk żadnej uwagi, ale Louis posłał mu karcące zmarszczenie brwi. Harry naprawdę nie chciał mu podpaść, szczególnie nie teraz. Ale jak do cholery miał być cicho? Czy Tomlinson zwariował do reszty?

\- To… świetnie. Tak… Gratuluje. - Starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał normalnie, ale przyjaciel chyba wyczuł nienaturalne drżenie. Do cholery jak miał mu nie drżeć głos, kiedy Louis zaczął powoli poruszać się na jego długości. Boleśnie powoli. Zamknął oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu, bo to było za dobre. Szybko jednak wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, kiedy szatyn uszczypnął go w biodro. Boleśnie.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie brzmisz. Wiem, że wczoraj troszkę na ciebie naskoczyliśmy, a ty i tak dzisiaj pojawiłeś się, żeby pomóc…

\- Niall, wszystko dobrze… Tak, bardzo dobrze. Cudownie. Niesamowicie. - Wiedział, że bredzi, ale naprawdę ciężko było zebrać myśli mając taki widok przed sobą. Wąskie usta oplatające go ciasno i sunące w górę i w dół po jego długości, gdy język wyczyniał cuda. Naprawdę, Harry widział gwiazdy, chociaż starał się nawet nie mrugać, aby nie stracić ani sekundy. Chciał więcej, więc postanowił jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę z Horanem i skupić na Louis’ie. - Słuchaj, jesteśmy odrobinę zajęci z Lou… - Zagryzł usta, aby nie wypuścić jęku, gdy chłopak zassał na nim policzki. Cholera. To było za dobre.

\- Louis jest u ciebie? Ale przecież… ahaaaa… Dobra, kończę. - Zanim Harry mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, chociaż i tak nie byłby w stanie, bo Louis ze złośliwymi iskierkami w niebieskich oczach powtórzył wcześniejszy ruch, w słuchawce zabrzmiał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Dzięki, pieprzony, boże!

Upuścił telefon, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym czy może się rozbić czy nie. Szarpnął biodrami sprawiając, że chłopak wziął go jeszcze głębiej i to było tak dobre. Był na skraju. Nigdy nie zajęło mu to tak mało czasu, nawet, kiedy sam się z sobą zabawiał potrzebował przynajmniej piętnastu minut a nawet nie zbliżył się do tego, co teraz czuł. Ale to był, Tomlinson, którego sam głos sprawiał, że Harry latał. Usta Louis’a na nim, jego niebieskie oczy nieopuszczające ani na sekundę tych jego i drobne dłonie gładzące biodra i przytrzymujące je na miejscu. Chciał tego codziennie do końca swoich dni. Najlepiej kilka razy dziennie. Ale teraz w tym momencie potrzebował desperacko dojść i zrobiłby to bez namysłu, gdyby to nie był Tomlinson tylko ktokolwiek inny - wzdrygnął się na tą myśl - nie chciał innych, już nie. I gdyby nie to, że dostał wyraźny zakaz, którego nie był w stanie złamać. Zupełnie jak wtedy przez telefon. Słowa szatyna miały na niego magiczny wpływ, kazały mu ulegać, podporządkować się. Lubił to, cholernie to lubił. Ale również był sfrustrowany, bo Louis obciągał mu tak dobrze.

\- Proszę - zaskomlał na wydechu, kiedy jego główka po raz kolejny otarła się o gardło chłopaka. Brał go tak głęboko bez większego wysiłku, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na wyobrażenie sobie tego jakby to było pieprzyć te usta trzymając karmelowe kosmyki w ciasnym uścisku. Musiał przestać. To wcale nie pomagało. Był na skraju, tak blisko i tak daleko zarazem, bo spojrzenie Tomlinsona wyraźnie mówiło, żeby nawet się nie ważył. Harry nie chciał się dowiedzieć, czym byłaby kara, gdyby jednak nie posłuchał. Zawinął palce stóp, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując to, o co jego ciało prosiło. Zamknął oczy i nagle, całe ciepło i wilgoć zniknęła, a on nawet nie chciał zatrzymać jęku niezadowolenia, zabarwionego rozpaczą, który wyszedł z jego ust w postaci imienia szatyna. - Louis…

\- Cichutko kochanie, radzisz sobie tak dobrze. Jesteś taki piękny, boże, szkoda, że nie możesz się teraz zobaczyć. - Głęboki głos chłopaka sprawiał, że Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Mógłby dojść od samego słuchania go. Każdy nerw miał napięty do granic możliwości, kiedy starał się oddychać przez nos i myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż o chłopaku siedzącym między jego rozłożonymi nogami i kreślącym kciukami wzory na jego biodrach. To nie pomagało, ten lekko dotyk był jeszcze bardziej otumaniający. - Taki piękny.

\- Louis - jęknął po raz kolejny. Jego mózg zawiesił się, imię chłopaka było jedyną rzeczą, jaką potrafił wyartykułować. Balansowanie na krawędzi sprawiło, że poczuł stróżkę potu spływającą po skroni.

\- Chciałbyś dojść, prawda? - Drżący pomruk był jedyną odpowiedzią, na jaką było stać Harry’ego w tym momencie. Musiał zagryźć wargi, prawie do krwi, tylko po to by ból odwrócił na chwilę jego uwagę. - Musisz wybrać, albo kończysz i ja wracam do domu, albo spędzamy wieczór wspólnie, a ty teraz nie dochodzisz. Zastanów się Harry, cokolwiek zrobisz, nie będę zły. Ale to twoja decyzja.

To było podłe ze strony Louis’a. Zmuszać go żeby wybrał, kiedy jedyne, o czym myślał to poddanie się przyjemności. Wciągnął ostro powietrze przez nos, napełniając płuca. Powtórzył to kilka razy starając się uspokoić, bo podobno głębokie oddechy w tym pomagały. Gówno prawda. Jego myśli były papką, szalejącą papką. Nie potrafił wybrać, nie był w stanie. Otworzył oczy mając zamiar błagać Louis’a żeby nie kazał mu tego robić, ale gdy tylko napotkał niebieskie, jasne tęczówki patrzące na niego z czymś w rodzaju czułości, znał już odpowiedź. To była jego kara, odpłacenie się, za wczorajszą sytuacje, ale miał wybór, Louis mimo wszystko zostawił mu wybór i Harry nienawidziłby siebie do końca swoich dni gdyby, chociaż przez sekundę rozważał pierwszą opcję. Nie chciał być sam, nie tego wieczoru i nigdy więcej. I jeśli miało to znaczyć, że będzie musiał wytrzymać z bolącą erekcją, to niech tak będzie. Zniósłby gorsze rzeczy byleby chłopak nie zniknął.

\- Zostań - szepnął, jednak nie widząc żadnej reakcji powtórzył głośniej i dokładniej, besztając się za drżenie głosu i to jak słabo brzmiał. - Wieczór z tobą. - Dłoń, którą do tej pory utrzymywał zaciśniętą przy swoim boku, przeniósł na tą należącą do szatyna, niezdarnie splatając ich palce.

\- Dobrze - mruknął w odpowiedzi chłopak unosząc złączone dłonie i delikatnie pocałował knykcie Harry’ego. Ta czuła pieszczota, tak różna od wcześniejszych gorączkowych, rozpaliła coś ciepłego we wnętrzu bruneta. Coś, co bardzo mi się podobało, nie tylko, dlatego, że osłabiło szarpiące nim podniecenie. Było czymś nowym. - Idź się ubierz, a ja poczekam. - Odsunął się pomagając brunetowi wstać i podciągnął jego dresy, chowając wciąż twardego penisa.

\- Elegancko czy na luzie? - Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał zająć myśli czymś, co nie było miękkim materiałem na jego bolącej erekcji.

\- We wszystkim wyglądasz pięknie. Po prostu włóż to, na co masz ochotę.

\- Nie pomagasz - westchnął Harry, kręcąc głową i stawiając pierwszy niepewny krok. Jego nogi były jak z waty i czuł się jak po wypiciu butelki szampana.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

Zamiast do sypialni Harry udał się do łazienki, bo znal siebie na tyle by wiedzieć, że bez zimnego prysznica się nie obejdzie. Pomogło tylko odrobinę, ale nawet to było postępem. Nie przejmując się wycieraniem przeszedł do sypialni czując palące spojrzenie szatyna na swoich plecach i tyłku. To nie pomagało w żadnym wypadku. Stanął przed szafą, nagle stwierdzając, że ma za dużo ubrań. Gdyby miał ich mniej wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Dotknął miękkiego materiału dwóch kandydatek wybranych drogą selekcji, a jego wzrok mimowolnie podążył do szuflady, której zawartość wciąż miała etykietki. Przygryzł wargę, i przykucnął przy niej otwierając ostrożnie. Pamiętał, z jaką radością kupował każdą sztukę, śmiejąc się pod nosem na komentarze ekspedientek dotyczące jego dobrego gustu i szczęścia jego wybranki. Gdyby tylko wiedziały, że każda para majteczek była dla niego przestałyby być tak uprzejme. Wiedział to. Głupie suki. Inną sprawą jest, że poza ostatnią randką z Louis’em nigdy nie odważył się na nic więcej niż przymierzanie ich w zaciszu domowym, a i to robił rzadko, bo nie sprawiało mu frajdy. Nie, kiedy nikt nie widział. Westchnął. Podjął decyzję, jeszcze zanim wszedł do pokoju. Podjął ją już wtedy na kanapie, gdy Louis mówił jak skrawek koronki na biodrach Harry’ego na niego działał.

\- Czarny czy biały? - Spytał głośno, mając nadzieję, że szatyn nie wpadnie na pomysł by przyjść do pokoju. Na szczęście jego głos wciąż dochodził z salonu.

\- Ale co?

\- Nie ważne, po prostu wybierz. Proszę - dodał łagodząc trochę rozdrażniony ton wcześniejszego zdania.

\- Czarny.

\- Dzięki. - Chwycił za czarną parę i drżącymi palcami oderwał nitkę. Koronka była miękka, całkiem przyjemna w dotyku, ale i tak wiedział, że właśnie z własnej woli skazywał się na tortury. Wsunął majtki na siebie, pozwalając sobie tylko przez moment obserwować to jak układając się na jego biodrach i pośladkach. Był takim narcyzem. Z resztą stroju poszło łatwo i już niedługo później wrócił do salonu, poprawiając łańcuszek na szyi. - Jestem.

\- Chodźmy, więc.

 

Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, bo to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek był na randce w walentynki, bo nie był. Dlatego starał się nie zakładać niczego z góry, żeby się nie rozczarować, jeśli to nie będzie tak wyjątkowe i oryginalne jak dwa wcześniejsze spotkania. Tak naprawdę niewiele go interesowało, co będą robić, jeśli tylko Louis będzie obok niego. Kiedy ich taksówka zatrzymała się przed Tate Museum, zmarszczył brwi nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Tate?

\- Tak, Tate. - Uśmiech Louis’a był delikatny, kiedy po zapłaceniu wysiadł podając Harry’emu rękę w celu pomocy. To było urocze, nawet, jeśli przez gwałtowny ruch jego bielizna poruszyła się drażniąc wciąż dającą o sobie znać erekcję. Na szczęście koszula, którą ubrał była na tyle długa by ją zakryć. Nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie chcąc jeszcze zdradzać swojej małej tajemnicy. Chciał zobaczyć, co szatyn wymyślił. - Niewiele osób wie, że w czwartkowe wieczory można bez żadnego problemu korzystać z najniższego poziomu, a tak się składa, że całkiem przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że, od kiedy jesteś w Londynie, nie miałeś okazji skorzystać z huśtawek.

\- Mówisz serio? - Cholera, jeśli to była prawda, to cieszył się, że wybrał tak a nie inaczej.

\- Oczywiście! Chodź! - Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że ich palce były splecione, od kiedy wysiedli z samochodu. Wydawało się, że pasowały do siebie idealnie, na co uśmiechnął się lekko.

Dał się poprowadzić do bocznego wejścia i po szybkiej kontroli znaleźli się w gmachu. Nad nimi znajdowały się zbiory sztuki nowoczesnej, unikatowe dzieła, które ich w ogóle nie obchodziły, a przynajmniej nie Harry’ego w momencie, kiedy zobaczył huśtawki. Zajęli tą największą i wciąż nie puszczając swoich dłoni zaczęli odpychać się od ziemi, unosząc się za każdym razem odrobinę wyżej. Było dokładnie tak jak Styles sobie wyobrażał. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, i nawet koronka wbijająca się w jego pośladki nie była w stanie popsuć mu humoru. Tak, tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Nie zdziwiłaby go kolacja, kino czy nawet spacer, ale muzeum i huśtawki? W walentynki? To było szalone i niekonwencjonalne. Podzielił się tą myślą z szatynem i wspólnie zaczęli wyliczać najbardziej typowe i oklepane walentynkowe plany, bądź prezenty, o których słyszeli, śmiejąc się głośno, gdy okazywało się, że co do większości mają takie same nastawienie.

 

Po pewnym czasie Louis zatrzymał huśtawkę i podniósł się zmuszając do tego samego Harry’ego. Wyszli na zewnątrz dopiero, gdy szatyn obiecał mu, że jeszcze kiedyś tu przyjdą. Most Milenijny mienił się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, które odbijały się od delikatnych fal rzeki płynącej spokojnym nurtem w stronę morza. Zachody słońca w Londynie były naprawdę piękne, jeśli miało się okazję być w dobrym miejscu o właściwej porze. Oni mieli, dlatego przez chwilę po prostu obserwowali taniec barw na niebie.

Harry niewiele myśląc po prostu pochylił się do szatyna łącząc ich usta w ledwie wyczuwalnej pieszczocie. Było to zaledwie lekkie otarcie się skóry o skórę, ale i tak wiedział, że smak tych wąskich ust będzie go prześladował całe życie. I że nie będzie miał dość całowania ich. Nigdy. Pierwszy pocałunek, po którym po prostu uśmiechnęli się do siebie i wrócili do obserwowania spektaklu na niebie, jednak odrobinę bliżej do siebie przysunięci. Gdy słońce zniknęło całkowicie, a żywe kolory zaczęły ustępować ciemności Louis pociągnął bruneta w prawo.

\- Musisz wybaczyć mi ten typowy walentynkowy spacer brzegiem rzeki, ale zamawianie taksówki na tak krótki odcinek drogi byłoby wyrzucaniem pieniędzy w błoto - rzucił Louis, kiedy mijali The Globe, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od ściśnięcia mocniej dłoni chłopaka. - Nie przypominaj mi, prawie miałeś mnie tam na sumieniu.

\- Tylko odpłacałem się pięknym za nadobne - parsknął brunet, przypominając sobie jak wyglądał Louis podczas ich kolacji i jak bardzo starał się nie dać po sobie nic poznać.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ten telefon w poniedziałek, kiedy musiałeś dłużej zostać w pracy. - Nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać, odegrał się, więc był to zamknięty temat. Zerknął na chłopaka dokładnie w momencie, w którym na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Ty naprawdę się wtedy zabawiałeś? - Spytał, rozszerzając oczy, gdy Styles przytaknął ruchem głowy i zarumienił się lekko, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować. To, jaki potrzebujący był wtedy teraz wydawało się niczym. - Podejrzewałem to, bo twoje odpowiedzi nie miały żadnego sensu, ale na boga, dlaczego to robiłeś?

\- Czy ty słyszałeś swój głos? - Teraz Harry był tym zaskoczonym, bo naprawdę sądził, że Louis był świadomy, co i jak na niego działało. Czyżby się mylił i nadał temu znaczenie, którego nie miało?

\- Tak. Jest za wysoki i zbyt delikatny jak na mężczyznę…

\- Przestań. - Słysząc niepewny ton, nie mógł nie zareagować. Boże, jak on mógł tak mówić czy myśleć? Przesunął się przed szatyna i przeszył go ostrym spojrzeniem. - Nigdy więcej nie waż się być niepewnym tego jak brzmi twój głos. Na boga, Louis, obciągałem sobie do ciebie opieprzającego mnie za jedzenie wafli, bo twój głos wysłał mnie w inną czasoprzestrzeń. - Przybliżył się tak, że bez przeszkód mógł pochylić się i musnąć ustami chłodne ucho, powodując dreszcz u chłopaka. - Byłem tak twardy, że gdybyś nie kazał  mi przestać miałbym najlepszy orgazm w życiu. Jestem pewny, że byłbym w stanie dojść od samego dźwięku twojego głosu mówiącego tak błahe rzeczy jak sos pomidorowy, czy babeczki, albo czytającego książkę kucharską.

\- Babeczki? - Zaśmiał się Louis, chowając nos w szyi wyższego chłopaka.

\- Mrrr… mów mi tak jeszcze.

\- Babeczki. To takie głupie.

\- Sam jesteś głupi twierdząc, że z twoim głosem jest coś nie tak - fuknął Harry poważniejąc. - Jest magiczny, wyjątkowy i cudowny. Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić, bo zaraz zamiast robić cokolwiek miałeś w planach, pokażę ci jak na mnie działa.

\- Aż tak?

\- Jakkolwiek to nie zabrzmi, byłbym w stanie dojść w tym momencie gdybyś powiedział, że mam to zrobić. - Nie kłamał. Wiedział, że była to prawda. Czuł to w kościach i mięśniach, w każdej komórka ciała, które wydawało się wiecznie gotowe by spełnić jakikolwiek rozkaz, który padłby z ust szatyna. – I nie, to nie przez twoje cudowne usta na moim penisie, chociaż boże, to było nieziemskie, ale wiedz, że byłem na skraju praktycznie, od kiedy odezwałeś się pierwszy raz.

\- Wow – sapnął Louis, bo na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Harry będzie z nim aż tak szczery. Jednak wiadomość o tym, jak jego głos działa na chłopaka była przyjemna. – To miłe.

Nie kontynuowali tematu podczas dalszej części spaceru, bo wszystko zostało już powiedziane. Nie było sensu tego drążyć. Harry czuł się naprawdę dobrze i nawet mijające ich pary nie sprawiały, że miał ochotę rzygać tęczą. Ale była to głównie zasługa Louis’a, który cichym głosem rzucał zabawne i bardzo sarkastyczne uwagi, powodujące u bruneta napady chichotu. Dotarli do Tower Bridge nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu czas płynął jakoś inaczej, kiedy byli razem.

 

14.

Harry zastanawiał się, co zaplanował Louis, ale po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że był całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak podszedł do drzwi w jednej z wierzy i zastukał w nie rytmicznie. Po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć chrobotanie zamka i już po chwili stał przed nimi facet wyglądem przypominający skazańca z uzależnieniem do siłowni, który szczerzył się w dziurawym uśmiechu. Styles automatycznie ścisnął mocniej dłoń szatyna, a ten w odpowiedzi po prostu pogładził ją kciukiem, uspakajając. Odrobinę.

\- Inspektor Tomlinson, jak zawsze na czas. – Harry parsknął śmiechem widząc jak chłopak wywraca oczami słysząc, jaką rangę nadał mu wielkolud. – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Wszystko już gotowe inspektorze. Tak jak pan prosił.

\- Dzięki Gus – podziękował grzecznie szatyn, ciągnąc Harry’ego po schodach w górę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. I tak mam u inspektora dług! – Usłyszeli jeszcze zanim jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki im towarzyszył był ten, który wydawały ich buty w spotkaniu ze stopniami.

\- Dług? – Spytał Harry chcąc jakoś zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie. Nie sądził, żeby wchodzenie akurat na tą wierzę było legalne, ale w razie, czego miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson uratuje ich przed więzieniem.

\- Pomogłem mu, kiedy wpakował się w tarapaty. To dobry chłopak, po prostu zagubiony. – Odpowiedź na tą chwilę zaspokoiła ciekawość Styles’a ale zamierzał w niedalekiej przyszłości wypytać o szczegóły. – No jesteśmy. Przygotuj się na niezapomniane wrażenia. – Harry nawet, jeśli w ciemności klatki schodowej nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Tomlinsona, wiedział, że ten się uśmiecha szeroko. I sam również się uśmiechnął.

Drzwi się otworzyły i zimne powietrze wdarło się do środka. Harry obserwował jak Louis sięga po coś, co wyglądało na grubą linę i stawia pierwszy krok na zewnątrz ciągnąc go za sobą. Zagryzł zęby i ostrożnie ruszył za chłopakiem po chwili znajdując się całkowicie na zewnątrz. To było szalone. Stał na Tower Bridge, na mającym może czterdzieści centymetrów szerokości gzymsie i uśmiechał się jak wariat, bo widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Takiej panoramy Londynu nie oglądało się, na co dzień. Był oczarowany. I umierał ze strachu, ale silny uścisk dłoni Louis’a dodawał mu otuchy, że jeśli spadnie to przynajmniej pociągnie pomysłodawcę ze sobą.

\- Piękny widok – powiedział cicho, mając wrażenie, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej wszystko to pryśnie jak bańka mydlana.

\- Racja. – Zerknął na szatyna ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że patrzy on prosto na niego w dłoni trzymając delikatny kwiat białej lilii. Skąd on go w ogóle wytrzasnął?

\- Patrzysz na mnie.

\- Bo jest to najpiękniejszy widok, jaki mógłbym oglądać.

Nic nie odpowiedział, zagryzając uśmiech, bo było to jednocześnie słodkie jak i tak typowe, że nie wiedział jak zareagować. Przeniósł spojrzenie na kwiat, tym razem nie musząc sprawdzać znaczenia. Było mu bardzo dobrze znane i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy zwilgotniały.

\- Wracamy? – Spytał i gdy otrzymał potwierdzenie zaczął się wycofywać. Był już prawie w środku, gdy jego koordynacja ruchowa stwierdziła, że na dzisiaj wystarczy pracy, i malowniczo potknął się o próg. Już widział jak spada z tych wszystkich schodów, ale mocny uścisk na biodrach utrzymał go w pionie. Zadrżał, gdy chłodne palce zetknęły się z jego skórą, nagle bardzo świadomy całego ignorowanego podniecenia. – Oops! – Szepnął patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy i krzywiąc lekko na swoją niezdarność.

\- Hi! – Automatycznie odpowiedział Louis, przyciągając go bliżej, ale wciąż uważając na kwiat, którego zimna łodyga również stykała się z biodrem bruneta. – Uważaj skarbie, nie chcemy wypadków, noc jest jeszcze… - Głos chłopaka zamarł i Harry doskonale wiedział, dlaczego. Czuł jak palce przejeżdżają po rąbku koronki ponad paskiem jego spodni i chwycił dolną wargę między zęby. – Nie zrobiłeś tego? – Uwielbiał tą zmianę tonu, kiedy ciemniejsze, bardziej głębokie noty pojawiały się i wywoływały gęsią skórkę na całym jego ciele.

\- Chyba jednak zrobiłem – odpowiedział cicho i następnym, co zarejestrował był zimny kamień, o który uderzyły jego plecy, gdy wargi szatyna zderzyły się z jego własnymi. Ostry, karcący pocałunek był tym, czego potrzebował. Jęknął, gdy ich języki zawirowały we wspólnym tańcu i już wiedział, że całowanie Louis’a stanie się jego nowym uzależnieniem. Pieprzyć wafle, to było dużo lepsze.

\- Matko przenajświętsza, wpędzisz mnie do grobu – warknął chłopak ocierając się o niego by udowodnić jak bardzo działał na niego. I, o boże, jeśli to, co czuł na swoim udzie miało odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości to był w niebie. Zaskomlał, gdy koronka otarła się o niego, sprawiając, że oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaski. – Miałem jeszcze jeden punkt w planie, ale pieprzyć to. – Harry nie mógł się bardziej zgodzić, gdy Louis odsunął się od niego i pociągnął po schodach w dół.

Minęli Gusa machając mu szybko i wypadli na ulicę. Los był po ich stronie, bo prawie natychmiast udało im się złapać taksówkę. Nie odzywali się podczas drogi ani słowem jedynie rzucając sobie roziskrzone spojrzenia i mocniej zaciskając splecione razem palce. Harry od zawsze wiedział, że czas był dziwny, w dobrych momentach pędził na złamanie karku, a gdy na coś się czekało, wlekł się niemiłosiernie. Tak jak teraz, powodując, że jego frustracja sięgnęła zenitu. Popatrzył na Louis’a zrozpaczony, gdy po raz kolejny zatrzymali się na światłach.

\- Spokojnie kochanie, dasz radę. – Tego mu było trzeba. Chłopaka nazywającego go kochaniem, nawet, kiedy pożądanie pulsowało pod skórą.

Jakoś udało mu się dotrwać, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęku ulgi, kiedy w końcu wysiał z pojazdu pozwalając Louis’owi zapłacić. Ruszył po schodach na swoje piętro i drżącymi dłońmi otworzył drzwi, zostawiając je otwarte, gdy zrzucał płaszcz, buty i skarpetki i w ostatnim przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku wkładał biały kwiat do wody tuż obok dwóch poprzednich. Przejechał palcami po delikatnych płatkach uśmiechając się lekko, aż usłyszał trzask świadczący o tym, że szatyn również znalazł się w mieszkaniu. Odwrócił się do niego przodem widząc jak rozpina mankiety swojej koszuli i podwija je ukazując tatuaże. Poczuł jak zasycha mu w ustach od pragnienia przyciśnięcia ust do każdego centymetra tej skóry i automatycznie zrobił krok w kierunki chłopaka, jednak zatrzymała go wyciągnięta do przodu dłoń.

\- Harry poczekaj. – Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jego imię spowodował, że brunet niekontrolowanie jęknął. Kolejny krok. – Proszę cię poczekaj. Jeśli teraz cię dotknę nie zatrzymam się już, nie dam rady. Boże, już nie wytrzymuję, ale muszę wiedzieć, muszę być pewny, że ty jesteś pewny. Że myślisz o tym tak samo poważnie jak ja. I musisz to powiedzieć na głos. Muszę to usłyszeć kochanie, a nie tylko widzieć w twoich oczach.

Cisza przerywana była jedynie ich szybkimi oddechami, i Harry miał wrażenie, że bicie jego serca było doskonale słyszalne. Czy był pewny? A czy woda jest mokra? No właśnie. Był cholernie pewny. Rozpiął guziki swojej koszuli utrzymując niebieskie spojrzenie, w którym pojawiła się niepewność. Miał zamiar na zawsze wymazać ją z tego cudownego mężczyzny. Pozwolił, aby materiał opadł na podłogę i żeby spodnie dołączyły tam chwilę później. Zrobił krok w przód, i kolejny i jeszcze jeden, aż w końcu chłodna dłoń szatyna zetknęła się z jego skórą, prawie dokładnie tam gdzie serce w szalonym tempie pompowało krew. Mimo że stał przed nim jedynie w koronkowych majtkach nie czuł się źle, nie było zażenowania, ani wstydu. Jedynie pewność.

\- Pytasz czy jestem pewny? Czy też traktuję to, co jest między nami poważnie? – Jego ton był cichy i spokojny. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udawało mu się formułować pełne, logiczne zdania, ale robił to. – Jestem. Jestem tego cholernie pewny. Wszystkiego. Tego, że zawróciłeś mi w głowie od pierwszego momentu, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, że zalazłeś mi za skórę tak głęboko, że czuję się jakbyś zawsze był, obok, że nie mogłem spać w nocy wyrzucając sobie, że przez swoją głupotę cię straciłem. – Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że głos mu zadrżał. Emocje dosłownie wstrząsały jego ciałem, czuł jak drży. – Jestem pewny, że nie chcę więcej pierwszych pocałunków, nie po tym jak spróbowałem ich z tobą, że chcę żebyś był pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która zna mnie od tej strony, która widzi mnie takiego. Jestem pewny i traktuję to bardzo poważnie Louis. I tak jak jestem tego pewny, tak samo jestem przerażony, bo wiem, czuję to, że jeśli cię stracę, kiedykolwiek, to po prostu będzie oznaczać mój koniec, bo zniszczyłeś mnie dla innych. Boję się, ale wiem, jestem pewny, że to jest warte ryzyka. Warte wszystkiego. Bo jesteś tym, na co czekałem, czego szukałem w innych bez rezultatu. Jesteś moim nieidealnym ideałem. Przepadłem. – Przełknął ciężko czując, że po raz kolejny tego wieczora ma wilgotne oczy, ale mimo wszystkich emocji kłębiących się we wnętrzu zdobył się na delikatny uśmiech. – I jestem pewny, że jeżeli zaraz mnie nie pocałujesz, to wykopie cię za drzwi tak jak stoisz.

Dłoń z jego piersi przeniosła się na kark i przyciągnęła go do wilgotnych ust szatyna i wszystko, co mógł zrobić to wydać z siebie jęk ulgi i przyciągnąć bliżej drugie ciało. Całowali się długo, namiętnie, przekazując wszystkie uczucia, których nie potrafili wyrazić słowami. Jednak Harry potrzebował więcej i wiedział, że Louis również tego potrzebował, więc przygryzł wargę chłopaka jęcząc cicho, prosząco. I to była iskra, która rozpaliła ogień, który tlił się w nich od pocałunku na moście. Nie odrywając od siebie ust przeszli do sypialni.

Pociągnięcie za włosy było tym, co na nowo wprowadziło Harry’ego w stan, w którym jedyną stałą był Louis i jego głos. Przepadł. Potrzebował się zatracić, potrzebował więcej Louis’a. Czuł się jak narkoman na głodzie. Zdesperowany by dostać więcej. Opadł na kolana, a dłoń w jego włosach nagrodziła go kolejnym szarpnięciem, tak, że zmuszony został do patrzenia w górę, prosto w te cudowne oczy.

\- Taki piękny. – Naprawdę jęknął na dźwięk tego głosu, który spowodował przyjemny dreszcz spływający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – No dalej kochanie, pokaż, co potrafisz.

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razu powtarzać. Sprawnie rozpiął spodnie, chociaż zawahał się na chwilę przed ich opuszczeniem, bo wspierająca dłoń zniknęła z jego włosów. Spojrzał w górę ponownie spotykając niebieskie spojrzenie. Widział palce rozpinające guziki od koszuli, ale nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr dopóki nie wplątały się one z powrotem w jego kosmyki. Dopiero wtedy ręce odzyskały władzę i mógł w końcu po raz pierwszy zobaczyć jak hojnie obdarzony przez naturę został Tomlinson. Ślina napłynęła Harry’emu do ust, gdy patrzył na twardego penisa. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Chciał go, chciał go w każdy możliwy sposób. Wyciągnął język, przejeżdżając nim po główce w droczącym się liźnięciu tylko po to by już chwilę później ssać główkę mrucząc na słony smak. Właśnie znalazł swoje kolejne uzależnienie, a ciemniejące oczy, w które wciąż się wpatrywał były dodatkowym bodźcem do działania.

\- Boże, gdybyś mógł się zobaczyć. Taki piękny. – Głos Louis’a był drżący i zachrypnięty od targającego nim pożądania. A Harry nie myślał, nie analizował. Pozwolił, aby poprowadził go instynkt, który oprócz zajmowania się erekcją Louis’a kazała mu również spleść dłonie za plecami, w nadziei, że chłopak zrozumie. Zrozumiał, o czym świadczyło mocniejsze pociągnięcie za włosy, na które Harry mruknął zasysając się na długości szatyna. Widział nieme pytanie i po prostu mrugnął jeden raz dając równie ciche przyzwolenie. Bo chciał tego, chciał żeby szatyn go zniszczył doszczętnie. Biodra Tomlinsona zakołysały się, dłoń zacisnęła mocniej na włosach bruneta, który ufnie otworzył szerzej usta pozwalając, aby twardy członek wsuwał się w nie coraz szybciej. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, ale nie miał zamiaru się skarżyć, bo podobało mu się to tak bardzo jak szatynowi, który wydawał z siebie ciche jęki, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z bruneta. Było coś w tym wzajemnym patrzeniu w swoje oczy, co po prostu powodowało, że Harry czuł jakby unosił się nad ziemią w dziwnego rodzaju bańce.

W pewnym momencie podciągnął Styles’a do góry tylko po to by wpić się w jego usta w szaleńczym pocałunku, pełnym zębów i cichych westchnień. Harry oddawał go z pasją cofając się aż jego uda nie oparły się o materac, na który został troskliwie opuszczony przez asekuracyjne ramiona. Ta delikatność, z jaką został poprawnie ułożony na poduszkach była tak różna od gwałtowności pocałunku, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Idealnie nieidealne.

\- Louis. – Pozwolił, żeby cichy jęk opuścił jego usta, kiedy chłopak przeniósł się na jego szyję przygryzając ją mocno. Znacząc. Brzmiał na tak zniszczonego i jednocześnie wciąż potrzebującego.

\- Już kochanie – mruknął Louis przy jego skórze. Harry mógł wyczuć, że się uśmiecha, jednak zanim zdążył jakoś to skomentować, chłodny, śliski palec wsunął się w niego jednym szybkim ruchem. Jęknął, bo doznanie, choć przyjemne, niosło ze sobą również odrobinę dyskomfortu. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd po raz ostatni miał coś w sobie. – Boże, jesteś taki ciasny. Będę pieprzyć cię tak dobrze skarbie. – Każde słowo było poprzedzone pocałunkiem na obojczykach bruneta i ruchami nadgarstka, które wcale nie były delikatne. Kolejny kontrast wyciskający z jego bolącego gardła głębokie i głośne jęki. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, chcąc je trochę zahamować. Był głośny. Bardzo. Jednak chłodne palce odciągnęły ją przyszpilając do poduszki nad jego głową a wraz z groźnym warknięciem drugi palce zaczął rozciągać jego dziurkę krzyżując się z pierwszym i napierając na mięśnie. – Chcę cię słyszeć.

Więc nie próbował tego zatrzymać, nie, kiedy Louis chciał inaczej. Szybko zmienił się w jęczącą kupkę przyjemności, mając w sobie już trzy palce i słuchając jak szatyn szepce mu do ucha to, jaki był dobry. Chciał być dla niego dobry, najlepszy, ale był tylko człowiekiem i znajdował się na skraju już tak długo.

\- Lou, proszę… - Jęknął płaczliwie otwierając zamknięte oczy i spotykając palące niebieskie spojrzenie. Spalał się w nim, jego nogi drżały niekontrolowanie, gdy zaciskał palce próbując powstrzymać budujący się w podbrzuszu orgazm. – Ja zaraz… Ja… Proszę… Potrzebuję…

\- Wytrzymaj – mruknął mu do ucha Tomlinson, odsuwając się i pozostawiając po sobie drażniącą pustkę. To było złe, jęknął niezadowolony, jednocześnie korzystając z chwili przerwy by odzyskać zgubione gdzieś po drodze opanowanie. Udało mu się, mógł to zrobić. – Otwórz oczy Harry. – Nawet nie wiedział, że znów miał je zamknięte. Nie panował nad swoim ciałem całą uwagę skupiając na powstrzymywaniu się od dojścia tu i teraz. – No dalej, otwórz. – Uniósł powieki z trudem, ale zrobił to w nagrodę otrzymując dumny uśmiech. Twarz Louis’a znajdowała się tuż nad jego, czuł ciepły oddech na swoich ustach i zapragnął ich znowu posmakować. Podniósł głowę kilka centymetrów łącząc je w lekkim pocałunku, który został przerwany przez głośny jęk, gdy szatyn wszedł w niego jednym płynnym ruchem. – Kochanie, jesteś, boże. Taki ciasny. Idealny dla mnie.

\- Lou… - wyjęczał czując nieprzyjemne rozciąganie, ale potrzebował więcej. Potrzebował tego cudownego chłopaka spychającego go z krawędzi. Tak bardzo, że nie kontrolując się uniósł biodra i syknął, gdy zacisnęły się na nich dłonie. Mocno.

Jedno spojrzenie i jeden głęboki pocałunek później wszystko zniknęło zmieniając się w mieszaninę jęków i sapnięć. Skóra odbijała się od skóry a oczy wywracały w głąb głowy by natychmiast wrócić do tych drugich. Louis pracował biodrami w stałym rytmie, długie, głębokie pchnięcia szybko odnalazły prostatę Harry’ego wysyłając go w kosmos za każdym razem, gdy była drażniona. Nie hamował krzyków rozkoszy, nie byłby w stanie nad tym zapanować, czując, że rozpada się będąc coraz bliżej. Szatyn nad nim był najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie z drgającymi mięśniami zroszonymi potem i tym czułym, gorącym spojrzeniem, którego nie odrywał od oczy Harry’ego, tylko czasem pozwalając sobie na dłuższe opuszczenie powiek.

Brunet był blisko, tak, blisko że to wszystko zaczynało go przytłaczać. Ogrom przyjemności był zbyt duży, ale naprawdę się starał, chciał być jak najlepszy ale naprawdę był na skraju. Żeby dojść potrzebował tylko głosu Louis’a, który jak na złość milczał, przedłużając słodkie tortury. I kiedy Harry myślał, że już dłużej nie da rady, szatyn jakby to wyczuwając pochylił się do niego, ustami przebiegając po spoconej linii szczęki prosto do jego ucha by owiać je ciepłym oddechem, gdy bezlitośnie wbijał się w niego.

\- Jesteś taki cudowny kochanie. Najlepszy. Idealny dla mnie. Możesz dojść. – I Harry doszedł, tak mocno jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, swoimi skurczami wysyłając szatyna na szczyt. Nie widział tego jednak zbyt pogrążony w swojej przyjemności, która zalewała go falami odcinając od rzeczywistości na długie, długie minuty.

Powrót nie był tak przyjemny jak podróż w tamtą stronę jednak delikatne pocałunki na twarzy i ciepłe ramiona nieco go ułatwiły. Mruknął wtulając się mocniej w ciało za sobą i odsłonił szyję, prosząc o odrobinę pieszczot właśnie tam. Usłyszał cichy chichot, który brzmiał jak dzwoneczki, po czym ciepłe usta zetknęły się z jego skórą tuż przy uchu.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz, za co, kochanie.

Harry mruknął na to określenie. Było przyjemnie, gdy ktoś cię tak nazywał. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli w ciszy po prostu wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Było coś magicznego w tym momencie, kiedy po prostu pozwalali, aby resztki pożądania wsiąknęły w materac rozjaśniając im myśli. I Styles wiedział, że to głupie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy jedna myśl wciąż i wciąż do niego wracała.

\- A co ci tak wesoło? – Głos Louisa był czysty i również rozbawiony, gdy odgarniał włosy z jego czoła.

\- Chyba będę musiał polubić walentynki – wyksztusił między kolejnymi napadami śmiechu, na co otrzymał zrezygnowane westchnięcie.

\- Jesteś daremny.

\- Lubisz to.

\- Nawet bardzo.

 

15.

I całkiem możliwe, że Harry w końcu się przyznał do tego, że nie lubił walentynek, bo był zawsze sam jak palec. Albo, że z biegiem czasu nauczył się, jaki stopień aktualnie nosi Louis, chociaż i tak wciąż je mieszał żeby zrobić szatynowi na złość. I możliwe, że dostał się do wymarzonej pracy pnąc się po szczeblach kariery i udowadniając, że stereotypy powinny odejść do lamusa. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że Harry wygrał jedną sprawę dzięki małemu striptizowi, który musiał powtórzyć ponownie w domu, dla swojego zazdrosnego chłopaka, z którego później tą zazdrość fachowo wypieprzył. I może razem z Louis’em uchodzili za naprawdę wybuchową parę, ale sąsiedzi nie byli pewni czy głośniejsze były ich kłótnie czy seks na zgodę, z czego zawsze śmiali się Horanowie i Payne’owie. I możliwe, że Louis kiczowato oświadczył się właśnie czternastego lutego przyprawiając tym Harry’ego o napad śmiechu i płaczu, na raz, co było straszne. I być może nie zawsze było kolorowo, ale obaj się starali, w najtrudniejszych momentach zostawiając dla drugiego białą lilię. Może kłócili się o pierdoły by po chwili pokładać się ze śmiechu po podłodze ich małego mieszkania. I może Louis wierzył, że udało mu się wyplenić z Harry’ego miłość do wafli kukurydzianych, ale i tak udawał ślepego na charakterystyczne okruszki. I może pili morze szampana, bo Louis uwielbiał takiego Harry’ego.

Kto wie? Ale nawet, jeśli, to już inna historia.

 

Koniec.


End file.
